All Through the Night
by I Got Tired of Waiting
Summary: COMPLETE :: SLASH :: Backstory 02 of Hiding Under the Ninth Earth :: When tragedy strikes before the Christmas Holidays, Severus and Harry meet their first challenge as a couple to define what 'family' and Yuletide giving really mean.
1. Sleep, My Child, May Peace Attend Thee

Summary: When tragedy strikes before the Christmas Holidays, Severus and Harry meet their first challenge as a couple to define what 'family' and Yuletide giving really mean. Can they truly become a family? And will they ever find out who's really behind the wandering mistletoe? Based on the Christmas Lullaby, "All Through the Night".

Beta Readers: My thanks to Lydia Lovestruck and Aseneth for their patience and comments.

Dedication: To all the orphans of the world; may you find 'family'.

* * *

Hiding Under the Ninth Earth  
Backstory 01 : **All Through the Night**

**Chapter One : Sleep, My Child, May Peace Attend Thee**

**5 December 2003**

Exhausted, Harry stubbornly traversed the pathways in desperation, looking for somewhere, anywhere he could reverse the extensive damage the dying woman under his hands bore. He found none; the unseen injuries and residual corruption of the curse were too extensive. His heart heavy, he reluctantly surrendered and began the _Sanos_ process of suppressing her pain centres and other autonomic systems.

Withdrawing completely, he moved to the foot of the bed and taking the sheet folded neatly near her feet, drew it up to her shoulders. Given the warming spells he'd used, it wasn't strictly necessary, but it just seemed the right thing to do. He gently ran his fingertips down her pale, unblemished face; at least he'd been able to heal the surface hurts. Cupping her cheek, he bent down and kissed her forehead, whispering, "I'm sorry."

Straightening as he regretfully turned away, the twenty-two year-old healer gratefully accepted the calm, understanding gazes of the professionals who'd brought him here. He shook his head sadly. "I've made her as comfortable as I know how; she won't suffer. There's nothing more to do but wait for the end, which should be fairly quick." Nodding with unexpected sympathy and support, one of their group summoned chairs and they began their vigil.

Everything had seemed so simple this morning.

* * *

Long before he'd finished training, Harry had discovered that 'on-call' days only came in one of two forms. Either nothing happened (and he sat idly at home, unable to start anything worthwhile 'just in case' he was needed), or all hell broke loose (and he was busier than a rent-boy on Knut Night). Today had been one of the latter. 

Pulled out of his bed at dawn, he'd spent the entire morning at St. John's until well-past lunch working on an idiot who'd cursed himself while trying to remove the garden gnomes in his back yard. Rather than throwing the pests over the hedge (like everyone else) and tired of doing it repeatedly, he'd cast a questionable spell of his own devising to keep them from running back. It had backfired and the man had arrived with no hands--or feet. With only a small lapse of professionalism (that had him out in the hallway laughing himself silly) he'd eventually palliated the 'omission' enough that others could grow them back.

Then, as he was on his way to the staff dining room, the Medi-Witch in charge of the Magical Maladies Department (a tiny woman who redefined 'harridan') kept him from his well-deserved lunch when she asked him to consult on two long-term patients St. Mungo's wanted to transfer to her unit. With Christmas fast approaching she wanted to know if she should accept them or wait until after the holidays. Staffing issues, didn't he know?

Well, actually he didn't, nor did he really care; he'd no breakfast, now no lunch, and last night's repast had consisted of a sandwich (since he'd missed dinner after being held over at Bartie's) with a chaser of protein from Severus right before bed (although earning _that_ little snack had been delicious). So to his deprived mind, her holiday 'staffing issues' fell somewhere between rock bottom and the pits of hell on his priority list.

However, being the cooperative fellow he was (not to mention his one past experience of her 'imaginative' retribution when he had not), he'd reviewed the patient summaries and told her the first patient would require a full _Sanos_ healing (and why the hell hadn't they already done it?) followed by round-the-clock care. The other was a gaffer he'd once tried unsuccessfully to heal as a student; he couldn't see where St. John's could provide the man any better care than he was currently receiving. With a sly glance at her thin-lipped irritation, he asked her if perhaps St. Mungo's had their own staffing problems. Snatching the parchments from him, she'd muttered something about 'dumping' and gone off in a snit to give them a piece of her quill. That alone might've been worth sticking around to read.

Since he'd been there anyway, he'd gone to check on two of his own referrals, both recovering quite well. After making notes in their charts, he'd _finally_ trudged to the staff room to hang up his robes, his duty done. Being so near dinner time, he wondered whether he would have enough time to collect the potion ingredients he'd unwisely told Severus he'd fetch for him from Diagon Alley on his way home. Unsure whether the shop would still be open, he fire-called ahead and found that, if he hurried, he would just make it.

Which left him with a bit of a conundrum. If he left immediately, he could keep his promise, _but_ he would be sufficiently late to worry his husband. If he sent an Owl to Severus, he wouldn't arrive in time. _Bugger!_ He lost precious seconds deciding the best course of action, time that, in retrospect, might have saved him this vigil. However, with hindsight being only slightly better than his old spectacles, he'd finally reckoned that with Severus being a long-time customer, he could probably impose on the owner to fire-call his spouse from the shop (just to verify the lucrative order, of course).

Ignoring the muffled wail of a Muggle siren, he was halfway through the spell to Apparate when someone grabbed his sleeve. Clamping his mouth shut on the rest of it before he splinched them both, Harry seethed and mentally began to formulate the abject apology he would have to make to Severus when he got home. Which was where he'd much rather be than standing in an open hospital corridor listening to his Hogsmeade neighbor and fellow healer, Jed, whinging about their recent stalemate during their house-elf negotiations. Hogwarts had a house-elf trained in the medical arts who almost desperately desired to leave (and Dumbledore was strongly in favour of the trade, although, surprise!, he hadn't said why); Harry wanted Blinky--how difficult could this be?

Obviously quite a bit, if Jed's seemingly endless soliloquy (extolling Blinky's culinary abilities) were to be believed. His temper's salvation had come in the form of an excited Medi-witch, Maria von 'Something-Or-Other-German'. He winced inside; as much as he worked with her, one would think he could at least remember her surname. Maybe he should suggest name plates at the next staff meeting?

Interrupting them, her voice filled with urgency, she'd said, "Excuse me--Mr. Potter? They're wanting you in the A & E."

"Me? Why me?" he asked peevishly. He glared at Jed. "Aren't you on duty this evening?"

Before Jed could reply, she explained, "I'm sorry, sir. The message was specifically for you." He wasn't consoled by her obvious sympathy.

"Well, there goes my supper," he'd groused petulantly, heading off at a fast trot for the Wizarding connection to the Muggle side of the hospital. He glanced at the clock. Grimacing, he called out over his shoulder, "Maria, Owl Severus! Now!"

"Right away, sir," she yelled back at him as he opened a door warded against unauthorised entry. He closed his eyes against the disorientation he always experienced during the transfer and stepped out into a hidden staff room (conveniently marked 'Biohazardous Waste Room SU-12'). He put his hand on the door, impatiently waiting for it to unlock. After several moments it opened, the corridor beyond free of Muggles.

The Accident and Emergency Department was a madhouse, an ever-shifting diorama of human misery. The trauma victim in cubicle 2 moaned as the staff shifted him to a gurney. Busy professionals circled the silent goner in cubicle 4 as they counted the compressions while a doctor, eyeing the clock, gave precise directions. The delirious woman in cubicle 7 screamed about the spiders crawling on her arms. The hollow-eyed young man in cubicle 13 silently rocked in his chair as he waited for someone to care for him.

Not knowing where he was supposed to be, Harry hurriedly made his way to the nurses' station, trying to ignore the chaos around him. About halfway there, a strong arm shot out of an open doorway and yanked him into the anteroom of an isolation room. Dimly noting the infectious alert posted on the frame, he stumbled into it, almost falling atop Alastor Moody.

"Careful there," the former Auror rasped as he stopped Harry's forward movement.

Heart pounding, Harry exclaimed, "Damn it, Moody! Are you taking lessons from Albus?" When Moody snorted and then sneezed, he added, "You know, a simple 'You're wanted in the A & E isolation room, Mr. Potter,' would have sufficed."

"Don't much trust them, Ha--," he wheezed, suddenly seized by paroxysms of deep, barking coughing.

That was when Harry noticed Moody was drenched to the skin, his sodden clothes making puddles on the floor. "Oh, for the love of--" Harry muttered, casting a drying spell. Ignoring the glare from Moody's normal eye and his noise of protest, Harry placed his hands on the man's temples. After a series of short healing spells, he withdrew. "Didn't your mother ever tell you about the consequences of standing around in wet clothing?" Harry chided with gruff affection.

"Wouldn't have listened even if she had," Moody muttered, then more briskly continued, "but you're not here for me."

As Harry was about to comment on his overwhelming gratitude, someone behind him cleared his throat. Spinning around, his wand automatically drawn in defence, he confronted a nurse he didn't know and Edwards, an older Muggle physician who served as the liaison whenever the Wizarding world interacted with the Muggle side of the hospital. "Hullo, Bill," Harry said diffidently, "seems to be my day to step in it. Sorry to keep you from your work--looks exceptionally busy out there."

Edwards smiled winningly. "I wouldn't worry too much about it, Harry. You know the policy; we're both here as long as you are, _and_ thankful for the break, I might add; it's been an impossible day."

"Tell me about it," Harry said dryly, "and it's not even the full moon yet."

Chuckling, Edwards held his hand out to the side. "This is Nancy Gardener. Her niece is a First Year at Hogwarts."

Harry eyed the chubby brunette, her hair cut short and spiky, heartened by her mild gaze revealing an obvious intelligence. "Pleased to make your acquaintance," Harry said, holding out his hand. "What house is your niece in?" he asked politely.

She took it firmly, saying, "Pleasure to meet you, sir." With a gleam in her dark eyes, she answered, "Hufflepuff, and--"

"Right then. Now that we're all happily met, shall we get started?" Moody asked with some asperity. "The lady isn't getting any healthier with us standing here yammering."

Chagrined, Harry nodded, immediately heading for the chamber beyond; the others followed.

Once inside, he stopped near the side of the bed, dimly aware of the door closing behind him as he quickly dropped into the place he healed.

Senses heightened, his eyes travelled down the length of the too-thin body clad in a torn jumper and filthy jeans; she had no shoes nor socks. Mid-thirties, he guessed, despite the signs of aging on her face (and he could swear he'd seen her somewhere before). Long tangled hair framed a pale face and neck ravaged by suppurating sores; in fact, all of her exposed skin was covered in similar ulcers, even the bottoms of her feet. Other than random smudges of dirt (and a rancid smell to match), she had no markings--no bruises, no evidence of trauma; however, he could feel the Dark Magic pouring off of her, making his scar twitch.

"What happened, Moody?" he asked, sighing.

"Dunno. Found her walking the streets late this afternoon. Thought she was homeless at first and a bit barmy to boot--was talking to herself and throwing her arms about, like she was angry or something. But when I passed her, I could feel it--made the hairs stand up on my arms, it did. So I contacted Dumbledore; he told me you were here. Since I couldn't just Apparate her off the street, I asked a Bobby to call one of those ambulance things. Told them to bring us here. They didn't want to--said it wasn't the closest, but--well, you know, a wand's a handy thing to have some days. Smiled when they did it, too."

Harry could hear Edwards chuckling behind him. A bit amused himself, he asked, "Why didn't you just take her to the other side?"

"I did. Damned barrier wouldn't let us through; she's Muggle, you know. She sparked out while I was arguing with them, so I gave it up and told the ambulance fellows to call for Edwards here and we brought her to this side."

"Such a nuisance," Harry said, moving to the head of the bed, "they were supposed to have fixed that." He fiddled with the headboard.

"Here, let me..." Nancy offered, moving to stand beside him. With little fuss, she lowered it.

Murmuring his thanks, he extended his arms, saying, "Well, let's see what we can see." As he placed his bare fingers on her temples, Nancy gasped, commenting on his lack of gloves. "There's no helping it, I'm afraid," he said quietly, shrugging. "The material blocks my ability to heal."

He didn't wait for a response and sank into the pathways. His diagnostic spells revealed injuries, both mental and physical, usually associated with the Unforgiveables--in this case, the _Imperius_. How often or for how long she'd been controlled he couldn't say, but given how deeply the damage pervaded almost every system, it had been quite a while, maybe years. Even knowing his chances of saving her were slim to none, he had to try.

Which brought him where he was now. Exhausted, depressed, hungry, and lonely despite the people in the room, his thoughts centred on Severus and his own selfish desire to see this finished quickly so he could go home to the comforts of a warm fire, warm food, and a warm body to love the sorrow from the day. And not necessarily in that order.

The minutes stretched into an hour, then two. Soon after, the woman's breathing slowed. As they all stood to pay final, respectful homage to a life passing, her breath hitched and, with a small gasping sigh, she breathed no more. It was over. Pulling the sheet over her head, Harry quietly asked, "Do we know who she was?"

Edwards handed over to him what he recognized as a photocard driving licence. "We found this on her, but nothing else. Her name's not in the NHS database, though, so we rang the telephone number associated with the address; it's no longer in service."

Harry studied the tiny picture: smiling, her face had been lively, her wheat-coloured hair shiny--a far cry from her condition this evening. He wondered who, if anyone, would be missing her tonight. Curious, he read the name and, crying out in shock, sat down heavily in a chair. Hands shaking, he whispered, "Oh, gods--Priscilla Mendino."

Perrin's mother.

* * *

TBC


	2. Life is But a Lovely Token

Hiding Under the Ninth Earth  
Backstory 01 : **All Through the Night**

**Chapter Two : Life is But a Lovely Token**

**5 December 2003, continued**

The owl landed on the table just as Severus arrived late to dinner. Hiding his gnawing worry, he broke the scroll's seal and scowled at the unfamiliar writing tersely telling him that 'Mr. Potter' was unavoidably detained at St. John's. Banishing the note with an irritated wave of his hand, he met Dumbledore's concerned gaze with a raised brow. Albus nodded, the message received--nothing much out of the ordinary. He quickly finished his meal, silently enduring one of McGonagall's endless harangues about some questionable deed one of his Slytherins purportedly committed. Ignoring her protests, he excused himself before she finished.

Once in the hallway, he swiftly decided he needed a distraction from his growing apprehension and was soon ensconced in his private study, grumpily marking the latest assignment penned by his Sixth Years. Though in years past he'd despaired at ever finding anyone with promise, this class had actually produced a few students bordering on brilliance, while the remainder (like the effort currently under his quill) were abysmal. He sighed. Given the amount of red ink covering the foolscap, his lone Slytherin in the class would _not_ be studying Seventh Year Potions.

Which was most unfortunate. His house would benefit from a wider diversity and fewer of his Slytherins studied the more elegant magical arts, concentrating instead on the darker side of--

_Shock--Guilt--Despair--Regret--Depression--Weariness--Fear!_ The bond resonated sharply through him. Harry!

Bolting from his chair, senses straining, he tried to reach his husband but couldn't bridge the distance. Where was he? Was he still at St. John's? Or had something happened on the way back to Hogwarts? Was that why he could feel Harry's roiling emotions so strongly? There was only one way to find out. His heart pounding, he called, "_Reperio Aperio, Harry_!" The mental picture formed rapidly--a hospital room, unfamiliar but with sufficient references for him to Apparate.

Impelled to action, the bond's message was clear; Harry needed him--now. He threw on his winter cloak as he rushed from their quarters, taking the nearby stairs leading outside two and three at once. The first harsh bite of the night's arctic wind stole his breath, but the adrenaline fuelling his pumping legs compensated as he tore through the light snow. Once past the school's wards, he halted long enough to verify Harry's location and, wand in hand, shouted the spell to take him there.

Although he didn't hear the 'crack' of his arrival, the occupants of the small room certainly did. He'd only a second to glimpse two unknowns frozen in surprise by the door when Moody whirled to face him, his wand held ready. Immediately, Severus dodged to the side, barely escaping the expected binding spell. Huffing with annoyance, Moody dropped his arm as he recognized his old comrade.

Ignoring the strangers behind him, Severus caught his breath, scanning the room for his husband. The bond's frantic impetus subsided when he finally found him, standing alone to the side. Alarmed at his pallor and obvious exhaustion, Severus' eyes widened as he noted the glint of gold winking from behind his left hand, held tight to his chest. Had Harry already used the pendant he'd given him as a wedding gift?

Responding to the silent plea in Harry's eyes, he moved to stand close, his body instinctively shielding them from the strangers' view. He ran a gentle hand down his lover's arm, taking the icy hand in his own. Through their bond, no longer muffled by distance, he sensed in full Harry's turmoil. "Are you all right?" he asked quietly, his concern colouring every word.

Gripping Severus' hand, Harry murmured, "I'm better--now. Without your pendant--"

Severus understood and slid his one hand under the completely drained pendant, refusing to dwell on what Harry must have felt _before_ he'd used it. Holding the gold disc he whispered, "_Replere_", feeling a pleasant tug as his magic refilled it. Harry's lips parted, but Severus stopped whatever he'd been about to utter, pressing the soft lips with his own in a chaste kiss. As he deepened it, Moody suddenly shifted to their sides, his light touch on their shoulders breaking their rapport.

Dazed, Severus pulled back, clicking his tongue in annoyance, but soon realised Moody was right--definitely not appropriate right now. He looked beyond the former Auror and spied a bed he'd not noticed in his haste to get to Harry. He sucked in a breath when he saw the shrouded figure--so this was the cause of Harry's agitation. Severus asked, "What happened?" Moody glanced at Harry and raised his hand to his waist making a minute cutting motion with it, his normal eye sliding to the two strangers in the room. Severus nodded and turned his attention back to Harry, his spine stiffening when the unknown man cleared his throat.

"I'm William Edwards, Wizarding/Muggle Liaison for St. John's Hospital. And you are--?"

Harry let go of his hand regretfully, murmuring, "Bill's all right, Severus."

His presence imposing as he turned, Severus faced the portly physician, silently measuring him from his scuffed loafers to his balding head. With a small, stiff bow, he answered, "My apologies. I am Severus Snape, Potions Professor at Hogwarts."

Edwards smiled winningly. "Ah. Pleasure to finally meet you, Professor, although the circumstances could be better. You wanted to know what happened?" When Severus cautiously nodded, the physician answered, "Mr. Moody found this woman on the streets--" he stretched his hand out towards the bed "--and was forced to bring her here. He summoned Harry, who unfortunately was unable to help her." His kindly face wrinkled. "I deeply regret we didn't think to inform Harry of the patient's identity before he started; Mrs. Mendino's death seems to have upset him greatly."

Stunned, Severus gathered his wits, ignoring Edwards' curiosity for the moment. Harry's reaction and the bond's frantic call were now quite understandable. Merlin, Perrin's mother. Harry might get upset at losing any patient, but this? This was _personal_. He addressed Moody, "We should move her as soon as possible--"

"As Mrs. Mendino was Muggle, we are obligated to inform the _proper_ authorities so the next-of-kin can be notified," Edwards interrupted smoothly.

His clipped baritone precise, Severus replied, "Mrs. Mendino is--was--well known to us. Her husband is a wizard, her son a First Year at Hogwarts. As she has no other 'next-of-kin', it is the responsibility of the Headmaster to inform her son, and that of the Ministry of Magic to--"

The 'crack' of another Apparation startled them when Albus Dumbledore suddenly appeared, almost as if summoned. "I'm sorry I'm late; I had to alert Professor McGonagall of my impending absence." Taking in the room with a sweeping glance, he added, "Ah, I see you've all met. Thank you, Severus, for responding so quickly in my stead." He moved slowly over to the bed and lifted the sheet, looking at the woman for a long moment. Replacing it gently, he sighed, his eyes sliding to Harry. "Such a tragedy for her son."

Albus returned to Edwards. "We must transfer Mrs. Mendino as quickly as your authorities will allow us." He gave a meaningful glance to Edwards over his spectacles. "Bill, I'm certain we can rely on your assistance--perhaps there's a shortcut?"

Edwards chuckled, an odd sound in the serious atmosphere. Shaking his head, he said, "For you, Albus? Always. If you'll vouch for the transfer and complete the necessary forms (at your earliest convenience, of course), you can move her immediately."

"Splendid! Always a pleasure to work with you, Bill. Just send everything through the normal channels and I'll personally see to it." He turned his regard to the nurse, who Severus had forgot in the exchange. "My apologies for leaving so precipitously, but I'm certain you understand the necessity of speed _and_ discretion in this case."

"Indeed, Headmaster," she said briskly.

Dumbledore stared at the two Muggles _through_ his spectacles and, with an odd lilt in his voice, slowly said, "Then might I suggest you have pressing business elsewhere--now?"

Severus started; the _Legilimency_ compulsion Albus had just used was barely legal, although he supposed it was kinder than an _Imperius_. With fatuous nods and hurried goodbyes, both Muggles left the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Albus warded it and took Moody off to the side, ostensibly to prepare Priscilla for transport.

Finally Severus could obey the bond's imperative and folded Harry tight in his arms, warming him, the close contact soothing his own inner turmoil.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I tried--I don't know if I--." He burrowed his head deeper in Severus' cloak, shuddering. "What a mess."

Laying his cheek on top of Harry's head, his hand stroking his hair, Severus whispered, "Hush. It will be all right, love. _We'll_ be all right. We'll weather this, just like everything else, _together_."

Harry sighed. "We're all Perrin has now, aren't we?" he asked, lifting his head, his eyes haunted. Severus kissed his forehead. "Gods, it's too soon; I thought we would have more time--for him to get to know us--to trust us." He shook his head. "Now he's going to think I killed his mother."

Severus held him fast. "Perhaps, but we have time on our side. It will be rough at first, but we mustn't forget we're not in this alone." He kissed Harry tenderly. "You're not alone." As the bond flowed serenely between them, he felt Harry relax, his body pliant against him. "_Vobis qui nos amant insumus_," Severus whispered. "Remember? We are a part of those who love us. There are others who will also help the boy."

Albus approached them. "I'm sorry," he said, "but we need to move Priscilla." When Harry and Severus reluctantly separated, he nodded with sympathy. "Since there are four of us, I believe a _Portus_ will be the simplest method of moving her."

Severus nodded, feeling Harry tense beside him. Harry hated making the 'gates' with their _Schema_ manipulation of Wizarding space. He'd learned the difficult technique from Albus in his seventh year, employing it frequently afterwards during the war when they'd needed to rapidly move the wounded; the effort usually left him drained.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked gently. "Are you ready?"

Harry nodded and moved away to stand in the middle of the room; drawing his wand, he waited. When Moody had her levitated and ready for transport, Harry stretched out his arm, inscribing a circle in the air before him as he said, "_Porta, St. John's Holding Room_." The air within the circle sparked faintly at the edges and distorted in the centre as if hot. Drawing his wand towards him, Harry controlled the circle's dilation until the hazy image of an empty room appeared within it.

When it snapped into place, Severus ducked his head and stepped over the hovering edge near the floor, waiting patiently on the other side. Moody floated Priscilla through the gate head first; wand out, Severus 'caught' her, moving her to a gurney off to the side. Quickly, Moody and Dumbledore followed. Albus immediately touched his wand to the upper edge of the gate, transferring control of it from Harry to him.

"I have it, Harry," Dumbledore said shakily, his forehead beading with sweat.

Harry had barely cleared the edge when the gate snapped unexpectedly shut behind him. Severus and Moody reached out to steady Albus, who was grey and gasping. Harry, his own face pale from the exertion, rummaged in the headmaster's sleeve, pulling out a sealed tin. Flipping the lid, the healer extricated a single pill and popped it into Dumbledore's mouth. Within moments, Albus looked better, his breathing easy. Harry's hands calmly framed his face as he 'read' him. "You'll be all right," Harry said quietly, his thumbs lightly brushing Albus' cheeks, "but this is your last _Portus_." With a sigh of regret, he dropped his hands, adding, "I'm sorry."

"As am I, my boy, but there's no helping it," Albus replied, resigned. "We've no time to discuss it, though. We should be getting back to Hogwarts for a good night's sleep, and in the morning, break the news to Perrin. I'll arrange for the Dissolutioners to collect Priscilla tomorrow."

Mindful of the old man's infirmity, Harry said gently, "No, Albus, the tradition of exclusion stops here. Perrin needs to come to St. John's--tonight--to see his mother where she died. Otherwise he'll have difficulty accepting the reality of his loss. He should also be included in the 'arrangements'. Helping us decide his mother's interment will begin closure--and a healthier cycle of grief--for him."

Thoughtful, Albus asked, "Are you absolutely certain?"

Harry looked to his husband, silently asking his opinion. Severus obliged, saying, "Nothing's absolute, but I concur. As a Muggleborn, Perrin has no knowledge of Wizarding inhumation practices. His participation in the few choices open to us will, hopefully, make it more real for him. Otherwise, the _Dissolutionment_ will be--impossible--for him to accept, especially if he doesn't see her beforehand."

Albus acquiesced gracefully. "Very well. You _are_ his guardians now. I'll ask Minerva and Pomona to bring him."

Before Severus could thank him, Dumbledore turned to leave. Following him, Moody gave Harry an affectionate clap on the shoulder and Severus an approving nod before accompanying the headmaster out of the room, his work finally done. Severus almost envied him; the time of their own return seemed far away.

Once they were alone, Harry approached the gurney, his shoulders sagging. "Bringing Perrin here may be the right thing to do, but we should lessen the shock of it, if possible," Harry mused. "It's too cold, too sterile; he's going to be scared enough without all--this," he added with a sweep of his hand.

Severus murmured his agreement, his face thoughtful. With a flick of his wand, the gurney transfigured into a simple bed complete with quilts and pillows. A series of spells mended Priscilla's clothing, shod her bare feet, and added some colour to her bleached skin. A final incantation untangled and cleaned her hair, the golden waves spilling across the pillow. "Better?" Severus asked, putting his arm around Harry's shoulders.

Harry answered him by reaching up and pulling his face down for the serious kiss he'd been craving all evening, melting into the loved body that offered such unlimited comfort. Severus returned it with a sweet fervour, holding his love close, needing the beating of Harry's heart against him as much as Harry needed his. The bond wrapped around them, fortifying them with the strength and unity they would need in the days and weeks ahead. Later, hands clasped, they quietly talked about the future, for this was no longer just about them anymore; a young boy, who'd lost everything dear, was about to enter their lives, perhaps changing them forever.

When the door snicked open, Severus closed his eyes against the desolate sound of a gasp and a low whimper, opening them in time to see Perrin, falling stricken to his knees, at the side of the bed, desperately crying out, "Mum!"

And so it began.

* * *

TBC


	3. While the Weary World is Sleeping

Hiding Under the Ninth Earth  
Backstory 01 : **All Through the Night**

**Chapter Three : While the Weary World is Sleeping**

**6 December 2003**

Their sleep had been barely adequate, full of broken dreams, disturbing his and Harry's equally restless slumber. However, considering what had preceded it, Severus supposed it was better than the 'none' it might have been. As it was, Harry had climbed out of bed before he'd awakened and had thoughtfully ordered breakfast, the morning somehow not lending itself well to their normal Saturday morning 'rituals'. They were eating the simple meal in unusual silence; not an uncomfortable one by any means, but rather the kind of silent sharing one experiences with a loved one when both are thinking hard about the same sort of things.

And they both had much to think about.

Though it may have felt like forever, they'd only been at the hospital with Perrin a couple of hours after he arrived. Dumbledore hadn't been patient: "We really should be going. He needs his sleep."

Severus had to ask in the light of day if it had been enough. "Leave him be, Albus," he'd whispered, "he'll have a lifetime for sleeping."

Perrin must have heard him; Albus hadn't tried to be quiet. Had the boy felt pressured to leave? Had he thought of everything he wanted to say?

_--'Don't leave me, I'll be good.'--_

Had Perrin said everything he'd needed to say?

_--'Mum? I love you.'--_

Or was there an empty place within him full of all the unspoken words he'd think of later?

_--'When are you coming back?'--_

Those he didn't know how to unsay?

_--'Mum, I hate you for leaving me.'--_

The words he would never be able to utter?

_--'I'm sorry, I didn't mean it.'--_

Was forever time enough? "He needs another opportunity," Severus mused, sipping his tea.

"With his mother?"

"Mmmm."

"Good idea. I'll tell Albus."

Waiting a beat to see if Severus had more to say, Harry returned to his thoughts of the night before, what he'd _seen_. Perrin's silence had been the hardest to take.

_--A bowed head--_

It had torn Harry inside to watch him.

_--A small figure kneeling by the bed--_

He'd looked like he wanted to will her awake.

_--Tearless eyes staring at his mother's still face--_

Did he want to follow her?

_--A small hand gripping hers.--_

How often had he done that when she was alive?

_--A firm hand stroking her hair.--_

Had she ever let him brush it?

_--Laying his cheek on her hand--_

Could his heart warm her hands?

"Did you find it odd that Perrin never spoke or cried?" Harry asked.

Severus shrugged, playing with his napkin on the table. "Not really. The boy strikes me as someone who internalizes everything. He's quiet--obedient almost to a fault." He chuckled. "Actually listens in Potions, which I assure you is a novelty." A long silence followed. "I never cried for my mother. Didn't mean I didn't miss her, though."

"Ah, I see." Harry paused. "Can't imagine not doing so."

"Can't imagine carrying on the way you do."

"Mmmm. Point taken." A few moments passed. "Not going to change me, though."

"Not sure I want it to."

"Mmpph."

Early on, Harry had thought perhaps he could comfort the boy (although he didn't know how), but Severus had held him back, saying in quiet tones, "Perrin needs this time alone." All right.

Later, Albus had tapped Harry on the shoulder with a silent nod at the boy, his meaning clear--end it. Still unprepared, Harry had experienced a moment's anxiety until Severus had leaned over, whispering, "Together." Squeezing his husband's hand, the two of them had approached Perrin, sitting back on their heels, on either side of the boy. Both had reached out to him, lightly stroking the rigid muscles under thin shoulders.

Harry had never felt more useless in his life, his usually glib tongue deserting him. Thankfully, Severus had no such problem and had quietly told Perrin, "Take all the time you need. We'll wait for you, right here." Perrin had actually lifted his head to stare at Severus--anguished, dry eyes to depthless black--a silent exchange, soon over, but something had been _said_. A quarter hour later, Perrin had wordlessly stood to leave, his guardians stiffly following.

Quietly making their way to the staff room to Floo back to Hogwarts, Perrin chose to walk beside Severus. When they left St. John's, it was Severus' hand Perrin had held through the transfer. Back at Hogwarts, he and Severus had accompanied Pomona and Perrin to the door of the infirmary, where, without a backward glance or a sound uttered, the boy went in with Sprout.

Unmindful of who might come, Severus had held Harry a long time out in the hallway. A weary time later, after hastily undressing, they'd climbed into bed, tangling only by habit. The last thing Harry heard before drifting off to sleep in his lover's arms was Severus saying, "It's never easy, is it?"

"No, it never is," Harry murmured, picking up his teacup.

"Hmmm?" Severus asked, looking over at him from staring out the window.

"Sorry--was just thinking on what you said last night. I never did thank you, did I?"

"Yes, you did--while we were waiting for Albus to return."

"Oh. No, I meant afterwards. With Perrin. I mean, I hadn't a clue what to say, but he seemed to draw comfort from you. Are you sure _you_ shouldn't be his guardian? You're ever so much better at it than I."

While Severus just raised a brow, Harry could _feel_ his words had pleased his husband. "Considering our relationship, I suspect it doesn't much matter, although I'm not the one Albus approached, if you'll recall."

"True, pretty stupid of me really, thinking that because I was an orphan I could relate," Harry said bitterly. "After last night I realise I've no experience in this kind of thing, not even with my own parents gone. I grew up without them, never knew them except through dreams and such, but I can't imagine what Perrin must be going through."

Severus covered Harry's hand with his own. "You felt nothing, then, when Sirius died?"

Harry looked at him sharply, "Of course I did, but that's different. Sirius wasn't my parent, and I'd caused his death."

Severus curled his fingers over Harry's as he leant forward. "Whether someone is blood or not makes _no_ difference when you love. You hurt--you _grieved_ when Sirius died. Your anger grew from self-loathing, from what you _perceived_ you'd done and an unconscious reaction to people lying to you." Harry just stared at him. "And you don't think Perrin feels the same way?"

"How could he--?" Harry stopped when he saw Severus' serious face. "You think he does?"

Severus nodded. "The perception is always the emotional reality and sometimes bears little resemblance to fact. At some past time, he's certainly been angry. At his mother for telling him he was all she needed, that it was just the two of them, and then remarrying. At her choice of husband. He might have wished his mother 'gone' when she 'abandoned' him. Each perception, each thought, whether true or not, will eat at him inside like a canker now, just like it did you then. No, Harry, I think you know far more about all of this than you credit yourself."

"How--?

"Time, love. It doesn't happen overnight. Didn't you come to accept Sirius' death? Over time?"

Harry sighed. The answer was in Severus' loving eyes and the hand giving its own comfort over his own. Nodding, he changed the subject. "When is the old man expecting us?"

Severus tipped his head back and closed his eyes. "Hmmm. We're to meet the blighter--" he looked at the clock. "--in another forty minutes. After that, I would assume the rest of the morning is ours until two when we all meet with the Dissolutioner."

"Well, then, I suppose we should be getting ready. You want the shower first?"

"I'd rather have a _bath_." Severus stood, sighing. "No time for a proper one, though." He bent and gave Harry a soft kiss. "Probably need it more after talking to Albus."

"I'll scrub your--back," Harry replied teasingly, cupping Severus' cheek while he kissed him again.

A smile curling his lip, Severus merely grunted and went off to shower.

Half an hour later, they left to see Dumbledore. Climbing the stairs, Harry said hesitantly, "Severus, I've been thinking--"

Severus snorted. "Always a dangerous thing--"

"--for a Gryffindor to do, I know." Harry finished, chuckling. "Seriously. I've been in situations more--dangerous--than last night and yet the bond has never reacted before. Calling you, that is. I'm sorry for that--didn't intend to be such a bloody nuisance."

"Harry, you weren't--"

"And I've been _thinking_," he glanced warily at Severus, noting his thin-lipped interest, "that perhaps it was because I used the pendant--" His voice trailed off. "Well, it's the only thing 'different' I can think of."

"Interesting theory. Quite possible, in fact," Severus said, his face thoughtful. He stopped them once they reached the headmaster's stair, his forehead furrowed. Framing Harry's face with his hands, he said raggedly, "Don't _ever_ apologise for needing me, all right?"

Holding his husband's wrist, Harry turned his head, gently kissing the palm and whispered, "You know I do. I always will."

Severus dipped to kiss him tenderly, their eyes never leaving each other. He nodded and, as if realising where they were, stepped back, briskly calling out the password, "Ling-Hing-Mui." Snickering at Albus' strange 'tastes', they rode the stairs in companionable silence.

Albus met them at the top of the stairs. Severus and Harry exchanged raised brows at his lemon-yellow gargoyle slippers peeping out from under a bright blue robe as he preceded them into his office. Seating himself, Albus said, "Poppy reports that the boy is still sleeping." Pouring and handing them both a steaming cup of tea, he added, "Harry, I hope you don't mind, but in the interests of time, I told Pomona this morning about your legal status as guardian and your rather--novel--request."

Harry concentrated on the scalding liquid, changing its _Schema_ to a lower temperature. "That's fine, Albus," Harry replied, taking a cautious sip. Grinning smugly, he touched Severus' cup, noting his smirk. "I'm surprised you'd not told her sooner."

Albus smiled briefly. "It was unnecessary before, although she has some--opinions--about the wisdom of your intended course."

Harry refused to ask. He already had the opinion that really mattered to him--and Severus had agreed.

When Harry said nothing, Albus cleared his throat and pulled over a piece of parchment. "The _Dissolutionment_ is scheduled for sunset today; there should be plenty of time for us to explain to the boy what's going on before Alex prepares everything."

Harry asked, "Alex?"

"The Dissolutioner. For what it's worth, Arthur supports your decision and suggested the man, saying he's more liberal than most. He's also allowing us to stand as the required Ministry witnesses, so we can also keep it small and private. Is this acceptable?"

"Very--and much appreciated." Harry said quietly. "It'll be worth the extra paperwork to keep it simple for Perrin; the law and the remaining decisions are complicated enough." He set his cup down. "I assume Priscilla left no estate?"

"None we can access, I'm afraid. There was a substantial," he pulled over some more papers, "ah, here it is, 'Life Insurance Policy' taken out on her two years ago made over to Mendino. All the accounts are in his name, so no, Perrin will have no access to any of her funds."

"That's not what I meant," Harry said impatiently, "I have ample money." He paused. "You will be monitoring those accounts, though--yes?"

"Absolutely! It may be the only means we have of catching Mendino." He held up some different paperwork. "While HM Coroner for Outer North London and the Office of Muggle Affairs are doing their usual bickering about the inquest, the autopsy, and no body for any of it, the ensuing confusion should buy us enough time to locate him."

"Good. I'd hate to see the bastard get away," Harry declared firmly.

Severus sat forward, his hands loose over his crossed legs. "I have a question, old man--how did you know to come to St. John's last night?"

Startled, Harry watched Albus sit back in his chair holding his teacup like a shield. "When Moody fire-called me, I didn't think much of it, and when you got the Owl, Severus, I guessed he'd found Harry, as I'd suggested." He sipped his tea. "However, when the castle informed me of your rather--rapid--departure an hour later, I thought perhaps there was some difficulty. So I contacted the evening Diviner at the Ministry and was told Edwards had registered a room as 'occupied' by Wizards. I went 'there' to see if I could be of any assistance. Quite simple, really."

While Severus merely raised a sceptical brow, Harry pursued it further. "But that doesn't explain how you 'knew' it was Priscilla Mendino."

Albus calmly gazed at him over his spectacles. "I didn't _know_ before I left. However, the Order's been searching for her; I recently received a few Muggle photos and thus recognized her immediately."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "And you never told me this before?"

His regard steady, Albus replied, "No, there was no reason to do so. You and Severus were 'retired'--I might have done so had you still been members of the Order, but--"

Harry exploded. "Bloody hell! Considering I'm in contact with Muggles more than any of the others, you should have at least given me the photos. I _am_ Perrin's guardian after all, which, I believe, gives me some rights."

Before Harry could draw another breath, Severus asked, "If the 'Order' was looking for her, why didn't Moody recognise her?"

Albus sighed as if relieved by his question. "Moody 'retired' the week after you came back from your honeymoon. What happened yesterday was pure chance."

"Most unfortunate," Severus said reflectively.

"What's unfortunate is that I didn't know who she was _beforehand_," Harry huffed.

"What purpose would that have served?" Albus asked reasonably.

"Oh, I don't know," Harry retorted sarcastically, "I could have called in another healer? Perhaps had Perrin brought to St. John's _before_ she died?"

"And having the boy there--would it have saved her?" Albus now sounded a bit defensive.

"No, but Perrin could have sat vigil with us. I worked on her for almost two hours before I gave it up and then had over two more before the end; he would be better prepared now had he been there to say a proper goodbye."

With asperity, Albus asked, "To what? A diseased corpse? Would _that_ have been the _proper_ last memory for the boy?"

Harry threw his hands in the air, crying, "His name is _Perrin_, damn it!" Calming only a bit, he added, "She had _Curse Pox_, it was the first thing I healed; by the time _Perrin_ could have arrived, she would have looked as _you_ saw her last night."

They glowered at each other for several moments before Albus declared heatedly, "I stand by my decision."

Before Harry could reply, Severus cleared his throat. "Since you're both right, may I suggest we _all_ retire to--cool down--before we meet with _Perrin_ later this afternoon--or say something irretrievable?"

Harry stared at his husband, his roiling anger barely controlled. Standing, he turned baleful eyes on Albus and spat, "Fine! _We_ have nothing more to _discuss_ in any event."

Severus sighed and, levelling a scorching glare at Albus, left the office muttering, "M'Sorry I asked," with Harry in agreement, close behind him.

* * *

Ling-Hing-Mui : Seeds. An acquired taste in the islands made of mui (dried sour Japanese plums, with a seed in the middle) coated with 'ling-hing' powder (licorice, sugar, and salt). Indescribable, and once addicted, actually tastes good in beer (don't go there).

* * *

TBC


	4. Guardian Angels God Will Send Thee

Hiding Under the Ninth Earth  
Backstory 01 : **All Through the Night**

**Chapter Four : Guardian Angels God Will Send Thee**

**6 December 2003** (Continued)

Walking back to their quarters, Harry felt out-of-kilter. Anger, determination, confusion, fear, guilt--they all tangled together like a Devil's Snare. And colouring it all was a familiar irritation rolling off his husband; the vivid images--concerning himself, Albus, a rope, and a large bonfire--flew randomly through his jumbled emotions, almost making him dizzy as he desperately tried to wade his way through the morass.

Why was he so angry _now_ when he needed what few remaining wits he still had about him? What was different? So the ever-reticent headmaster had withheld information--big surprise. Albus was just being a--

"Stubborn gits," Severus muttered to himself.

Well, yes, Albus was. Assuming it was a rhetorical comment, Harry resumed his train of thought. He didn't understand Albus' uncharacteristic defensiveness. Was it because he didn't want to acknowledge--?

"Priggish, inflexible--dolt!"

There was that. Considering Albus' tenure at Hogwarts, his adherence to the 'exclusion traditions' (with their outdated and harmful notions that children were too fragile to face death squarely) confounded Harry. He simply couldn't agree--

"Oh no, his _Golden Boy_ never defies him," Severus hissed in ire.

What? "Are you reading my mind?" Harry asked with asperity. "And what's with the 'Golden Boy' crap?" He stifled a laugh; when Severus realised he'd spoken aloud his thoughts, the resulting grimace rumpling his face was well worth remembering.

"That's how Albus still sees you--his obedient protégé, the ever-faithful recipient of his magical largesse." Severus ground out.

"And you?" Harry asked heatedly, a little wounded. "Is that how _you_ see me, too?" Instantly ashamed at his outburst, he steeled himself for Severus' inevitable scolding.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a reply," Severus retorted softly. "I would hope by now _my_ feelings were plain. I think, perhaps, you need to examine your own."

True. And why was he being so snippy with Severus when he'd been nothing but supportive? Shaking himself, Harry once again tried to untangle his mess, eventually rooting out some answers he wasn't very proud of. Minutes later, he offered, "I suppose I've been overreacting. I'm worried--about Perrin, his grief, about his possible rejection of me, us--well, about everything."

Severus sniffed. "That's an adequate _beginning_."

"I'm angry at myself for feeling so damned helpless. I don't know if I can reach Perrin. I certainly couldn't heal Priscilla. I won't rest easy until they apprehend Mendino. I feel I have little control over anything right now."

"Perhaps."

"And I suppose I'm disappointed that Albus doesn't support our decision," Harry said, and this cut deeper than he wanted to admit. When Severus stared at him, he sighed. "All right--I feel guilty for upsetting him. I should know better than most the consequences."

"True. Have you more?"

"Not really. Or at least not right now." He chuckled bitterly. "I'm sure something else will turn up to make me seem an utter prat."

Severus stopped him with a hand on his arm, his face softening in that way Harry knew was only for him. "Have you ever considered that _you're_ angry and grieving because _Albus_ is dying?"

It was like a sucker-punch to the gut; there suddenly wasn't enough air to breathe. Severus was right. All the happenings of the last day merely highlighted and exacerbated a deep hidden pain, centering on Albus, he'd been ignoring. The helplessness of not being able to heal him, the guilt whenever he lost control and caused Albus distress, the sorrow he felt as he watched Albus grow weaker--each one building on the others, only now exploding with this new situation. "Each month it gets worse and I can't stop it, Severus," Harry whispered. "It hurts, you know. And not just because I see him slipping away a little bit at a time. Damn it! Albus Dumbledore is supposed to live forever!"

Harry gratefully settled into the offered embrace, Severus' understanding and love melting some of the hurts away. He wasn't alone. "I know, love. I feel it, too," Severus replied, giving him a brief kiss before leading him by the hand over to a nearby dusty bench. As Severus tucked Harry against his side, arm around his shoulders, Harry noticed they sat in an unused corridor; his sneaky Slytherin spouse had led them the 'long' way back to the dungeons. The purposeful, circuitous route made him wonder just how long Severus had been waiting for him to figure it out.

That Severus had been doing some serious thinking himself was clear when he mused, "And I suspect _Albus_ is angry because you're a constant reminder of his waning powers. Young, strong, powerful, determined, stubborn, refusing defeat--" Severus' voice filled with a new revelation. "Merlin, it's no wonder he expects you to agree with everything he says--you're so much like his younger self in so many respects he assumes you're also like his older self."

Harry was stunned. Him? Like Albus? His first reaction was to protest, but the more he thought on it, the more he tallied their respective talents and limits, the more he saw Severus' point. And if this was remotely true-- "Last night must have been quite a blow to him when he 'lost' the _Portus_."

"Very much so, especially considering the attack hit him seconds after he took control, _before_ you stepped through. There was no time to warn you and since neither Moody nor I can sustain a gate, all we could do was hope Albus held it long enough for you to cross safely." He closed his eyes and whispered, "For a moment there, I thought we were going to lose you both."

Harry snuggled into his husband's side as the hand holding his shoulder rose, burying itself in his hair. Harry lifted his face, offering soft reassuring kisses, which Severus accepted with a sigh. They sat comfortably for a few minutes when a new thought struck him. "He didn't foresee Priscilla's death, did he?"

"Probably not. I don't think any of us thought it would happen this soon, rather, that Albus would succeed and find her before Mendino did."

Harry nodded. "I admit, I had that thought myself. Hard on him, that."

"And _then_ you defied him." Severus shook his head. "No, Albus didn't have a good day yesterday."

"I'm thinking that neither did you," Harry said, kissing him.

Severus pulled away and stared down the hallway. Harry gasped in shock as the easy sharing ended abruptly, a mental shutter coming between them as Severus said stiffly, "Perhaps it would be best if you talk to Perrin before we see Albus at two."

Harry wanted to scream in frustration; he didn't know what he'd said to cause Severus to 'burrow', but he _would_ find out. He'd found, on the rare occasions his husband had slipped into this--this privacy, the best way to handle it was to temporarily ignore it and then think like hell to figure out what had caused it. "Yesss. I can see where it would be easier on all of us if we did." He didn't expect, nor did he get a reply.

Why would Severus do this? Now, when they'd been so close? What was he missing? Albus, Priscilla, Perrin--which one? Hold on--he'd said 'if _you_ talk'--not _we_. Didn't he want--? No, that can't be it, he'd said 'together' last night. His husband had been furious with the headmaster--"stubborn" and "priggish", he'd said. Why? Because Albus sticks to tradition and--bloody hell--Severus had even said it at breakfast and he'd been too thick to see it: '_I'm not the one Albus approached_'; he, Harry, had been named guardian _before_ they'd made vows. Albus had excluded his husband from the discussion this morning and, blind idiot that he was, _he'd_ not corrected the old man! And then when he'd mentioned 'bad days'--

"Severus, with our marriage, does 'my' guardianship of Perrin, by law, become 'our' guardianship of Perrin?"

"No."

With the clipped tone, Harry knew he'd found the problem. "Can it? Is there a way we can legally share it?"

"The guardianship itself?"

Harry nodded.

"No."

Ouch. "Um--you know I assumed, that is to say, I thought--" All right, where's that much vaunted Gryffindor courage now? He shifted to face Severus, touching his face to get him to look at him fully. "I guess _you_ wouldn't assume, would you?" Severus remained silent, closed to him. "Is it fair for me to ask you to share in this, too?" He searched Severus' face for a hint of his feelings and, finding none, dropped his head to look at the floor. "Silly of me, really. When Albus suggested I become Perrin's guardian, I always thought you were as much a part of it as I was. And last night, while we sat there waiting for Albus to return, I--I had this vision--of the three of us--as a--family. And then--seeing how bad I was with Perrin--and you helped me--him--I'm so sorry, Severus, it didn't even occur to me that you might not want it, too."

Severus cleared his throat, his voice hoarse as he said, "I didn't say I don't _want_ it." He evaded Harry's hand to stare off into the distance. "I just don't know if I _can_," he added quietly.

Harry nodded. "I think I understand. Can't say either one of us have had any sterling examples to go by, have we? However, since we're in everything else together, perhaps you can help me muddle through this, too? _If_ you want?"

Severus finally looked at him, an indefinable expression on his face; if Harry didn't know better, he would have said his husband was afraid. But then again--so was he. "I suppose I could try," Severus said at last, taking Harry's hand in his lap.

"Then _please_--don't shut me out," Harry whispered, leaning in to him, their lips meeting in a serious kiss.

It was slow at first; Severus opened up like a reluctant morning glory touched by the first rays of dawn. Harry held the welcomed, returning feelings close, letting them merge one by one with his own until their bond, fully renewed, gleamed with a common purpose. Dimly, Harry became aware that at some point, he'd crawled into Severus' lap, his legs straddling him, hanging behind the bench, their bodies wound tight around each other as the kiss deepened from comfort to rejoicing to passion.

Realising where this was going, they broke it off; Harry leant his forehead on Severus', trying to catch his breath. "You don't do anything by halves, do you?" Harry teased.

Chuckling, Severus replied, "If you recall, we decided 'halves' was for when we couldn't 'do' wholes anymore."

"Hmmm, yes," Harry said, unable to resist such a temptation under him. Nuzzling his lover's neck despite the awkward angle, he licked delicately at Severus' ear, whispering, "and you missed your--bath."

Severus shivered and cupped his buttocks, pulling him close. "And you're intending to 'wash' me how?" he purred, running his hands lightly up the arch of Harry's spine.

"_Grooming_ you, love--washing is with a flannel--gods, you taste so fine!"

"So good to be tasty," Severus groaned, sinking his hands into Harry's hair. He gently tugged until he faced him and regretfully bestowed a soft, chaste kiss. "However, do we have the time--" he said gently, looking around the hallway.

Reality intruding, Harry flushed, saying, "Right," as he awkwardly climbed off to stand before his husband.

"To the infirmary then?" Severus asked, joining him, both adjusting their robes.

"I think so. Although I haven't a clue where to begin," Harry said as they started off down the hallway.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it; I suspect he'll let us know what he needs to know. We can take it from there."

"Together?"

"Together."

As they were about to climb the stairs to Poppy's lair, Severus leant over and whispered, "Of course, this doesn't mean we can't--groom--later."

Harry's sudden spurt of merry laughter made several heads in the corridor turn--and smile.

* * *

As they closed the door to the infirmary, Poppy poked her head out of her office door. Seeing who it was, she sighed, motioning them to take a seat in the squashy chairs near the entrance. While they settled in, she bustled over and perched on the arm of a club chair. "Perrin woke about an hour ago."

Leaning forward, Severus asked, "How is he?"

"Better than last night; at least now he's talking. He was shaking so hard when I gave him a _Dreamless_, I almost had to bind him, but he broke through it within an hour, so I had to resort to a _Draught_. Not that either of them stopped him from having nightmares; he's terrified of 'Tony'--the stepfather, I presume?" When Severus nodded, she continued, "His friend, Becky, snuck out of the Hufflepuff dorm early this morning; I found her asleep next to him--like two peas in a pod they were--didn't have the heart to move her, poor thing, and he seems content with her here."

"Becky?" Harry asked.

"Miss Gardener. Sensible girl," Severus commented. "Not the brightest student, but diligent; they usually partner in my class and generally stay out of trouble."

"Speaking of trouble--I don't know what you discussed earlier, but Albus is in a 'fine' fettle this morning--one minute nowty, the next depressed. He's already taken two doses today and refuses to explain." When Harry opened his mouth, she waved him off. "Let me save you some time. Physically, he's stable. He _is_ upset about the boy and what you plan to do, but that's really not enough to put him in such a snit. What else happened?"

Harry and Severus exchanged a glance, both sighing. "Um," Harry began, "a couple of things actually." He looked off, uncomfortable. "We used a _Portus_ last night--to move Perrin's mother--Albus lost control over his end and had another attack." He gazed at her in sympathy. "I'm sorry--I had to tell him it was his last one."

Her face closed, Poppy stood and moved over to the window, staring off into the distance, her whispered, "Oh, Albus," more felt than heard. After a few minutes, she turned back to them, the light from the window obscuring their view of her as she asked quietly, "Anything else?"

Harry cleared the lump out of his throat. "We argued this morning." He met her eyes. "Actually, I got angry and he reacted." He looked away. "I'll apologise."

"Were you right?" she asked, rejoining them.

"Well, that seems to be immaterial if I hurt him."

"Were you right?" she insisted.

"We both were right--and wrong--sort of."

She tipped Harry's face up with her fingers under his chin. "Don't ever apologise for your beliefs, my dear. Only for a bad expression of them. Seems you both need to apologise. He'll feel better once he admits it." She moved back to the arm of the chair. "And he will. He always does." She paused. "No, I'm more concerned about Albus losing the gate. That's at least three attacks we know of in less than a day and you've already increased the dosage twice--."

Harry mulled it over. Poppy was right. The _Digitalus_ potion was already at its maximum safe potency; any more foxglove would turn it from beneficial to poison. He looked over to Severus, raising a brow when he received an image of the library. "There are a couple of promising potions we found, but we need to research it further. In the meantime, we can, perhaps, help by changing the _Tonos_. I'll examine him later. Could be--"

"No, not today," Poppy said, interrupting him. "Albus isn't critical, yet, and you need to concentrate on Perrin. If he's going to help you make--informed--decisions, you have much to discuss."

"True," he replied.

"Not that I'll ever admit it to the old goat, but I am proud of your decision to involve the boy. It's not an easy route by any means, but I think the exclusion traditions do more harm than good."

"Thank you, Poppy. Your approval means much to us," Harry said quietly. He looked at the clock. "We've only a couple of hours before we meet with Albus and the Dissolutioner; we should all try to eat something."

With a smile, Poppy rose, saying, "Ah, now there's an idea. I'll have the house-elves bring lunch here--I'm certain Perrin won't want to be with the others yet." She started off to her office. "I'll be right back."

While they waited, Harry reached over and wormed his hand under Severus', needing the contact. Severus scissored their fingers together and rested his head back on the chair. Closing his eyes, he murmured, "Too much, too soon." Harry silently agreed, knowing his husband would feel his concurrence through the bond. "I'm thinking the second potion you found last week is the better of the two--"

With a small 'pop', Dobby appeared, juggling three separate lunch trays. While the house-elf transformed one of the chairs into a low table, Severus straightened, ruefully releasing Harry's hand. Harry gave him a small smile of understanding. "You may be right. We can talk about it later."

"There. Dobby has brought all of Master Perrin's favourites." With another 'pop', the house-elf was gone.

Harry eyed the tray. "Wow, peanut butter and grape jam! I wonder why I never thought to ask if they could make that for me? Always loved it as a child, especially when I made it with that fluffy white bread and cut the crusts off behind Aunt Petunia's back--" his voice trailed off as he looked up and saw Perrin standing by the table, Poppy right behind him. "You have good taste, Perrin," he added with a grin when he saw the boy's interest and shy smile.

"Sit now, and eat," Poppy said kindly. "I'll be in my office if any of you need me," she added, walking briskly away.

"Bossy, isn't she?" Harry asked without thinking, his eyes affectionately following her progress.

"A bit," Perrin hedged. He picked up one half of his sandwich and, taking a bite, set it down carefully.

While tucking into his own rich stew, Harry surreptitiously took stock of Perrin's condition; he _felt_ Severus doing the same. Pale, no thinner than normal, his eyes looked almost bruised, confirming Poppy's report of his restless sleep. Otherwise he seemed fine, but there was an air of sadness about him one could feel if one were looking for it. And Harry was.

Swallowing, Perrin said thickly, "Madam Pomfrey said you wanted to talk to me?" His eyes slid to Severus and back to Harry. "That you were with my mum when she--died." When Harry nodded, clearly uncomfortable, Perrin asked, "Why did she--die?"

Good question. How to make it simple? "Someone--hurt--her, badly. I tried to heal her, but--I'm sorry," he said quietly, not knowing how much he should say. He thought about what he would have wanted to hear at that age and the heart-wrenching image of his own mother screaming in agony as she'd died flashed across his mind's eye. "I made her as--comfortable--as I could--she didn't feel any pain."

"I wondered about that. Thank you," Perrin whispered.

Harry blinked, barely noticing Severus covering his hand with his own, all pretense of eating gone.

The gesture was not lost on Perrin, though, his eyes resting briefly on their joined hands before returning to Harry. "Who hurt her?"

Without hesitation, Harry answered, "I don't know, but it was a witch or wizard."

Twisting his robes in nervous hands, Perrin unexpectedly said, "I think my father was a Wizard."

When Harry failed to reply, Severus did, his voice low and soothing, "Yes, he was. We don't know much about him, but we did discover he went to Durmstrang, a Wizarding school in Europe much like Hogwarts."

Perrin mouthed the word 'Durmstrang'. After a moment, he asked, "Why did he lie to us? Why didn't he tell us he was a Wizard?"

Harry found his voice. "There was a war going on at the time--"

"The one I've heard about--with the Dark Lord--Voldemort?" Perrin asked.

"That would be the one," Harry answered wryly, unable to chastise him for interrupting. "We think your father's schoolmates tried to pressure him to join Voldemort and, because he didn't really want to, he left the Wizarding world completely rather than choose sides. If this is true, he couldn't have said _anything_ to anyone, not even your mother, because it would've put you and her in great danger. And from everything we've heard about him, he loved you both very much and would not have wanted anything bad to happen to you--so he kept quiet."

"That sounds like my dad," Perrin replied, sounding relieved. Hesitantly he continued, "I think Tony's a Wizard, too."

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked, startled.

"Little things--you know--like starting to say something, then suddenly stopping." He looked embarrassed. "I don't know--I've talked to Becky about him over the past few months; there's just some things that don't add up to him being a Muggle." Looking away, he said hoarsely, "Words he'd use when he beat me--I think they were spells. And I have the strangest dreams."

"About what?" Harry asked cautiously, appalled at how casually Perrin spoke of Tony's abuse.

"About--never mind. It's not important." He went back to his sandwich, the issue clearly closed for now. Harry fought not pursuing it; Severus squeezed his hand and let go, bending to his meal. Harry took the hint and started eating his own, the simple act nearly filling the oppressive silence.

When he finished, Perrin sat back with his arms folded across his stomach. Staring fearfully at Harry, he abruptly asked, "What about my mother? Was she really a Muggle? Or was she lying, too?"

Harry replied with conviction, "No, she was definitely a Muggle."

Perrin sighed in relief. Out of the blue, he asked, "Do you know why didn't she write me at all this term?"

Harry was grateful when Severus rescued him. "Headmaster Dumbledore tried to contact your mother shortly after you started school, but she had disappeared. He's had people looking for her ever since with no success--until last evening when a friend found her, alone and very sick. Unfortunately, he found her too late."

Anger suffusing his face, Perrin demanded loudly, "Why didn't someone tell me? I'm not a little kid, you know. I might've been able to help--told them where she might have gone. _Before_ it was 'too late'!"

Hearing Perrin's words was like listening to himself; this kind of anger Harry could easily understand, and he had no qualms admitting they'd been wrong. "You're right. You might have been able to help if someone had thought to ask you. And I don't have any answers for you. I'm sorry."

His brows raised in surprise, Perrin said quietly, "S'OK," his thoughts apparently elsewhere. Harry noticed his hands shaking; when Perrin saw where his gaze was, he folded them, looking away.

Severus curled his fingers over Harry's, drawing his attention. Worried eyes met; the images received counseled patience. Not his strongest suit and when he'd been about to ask what was wrong, Perrin finally spoke softly in a small voice, his head hanging. "I know you both said at the beginning of the term that I didn't have to leave Hogwarts, but with Mum gone--? Tony adopted me a year ago." He swallowed hard, trying unsuccessfully to look brave. "When's he coming to pick me up?"

"He's not. _Ever_," Harry declared firmly, deciding quickly not to share that they didn't know where Mendino was.

Hope warring with despair in his eyes, Perrin cautiously asked, "How can you be so sure?"

Harry took a deep breath; the moment was finally here. Severus tightened his hold on his hand as Harry said, "Because we are your guardians."

Perrin's mouth fell open. He closed it with a snap, then asked, hope winning, "My what?"

Harry looked 'the question' at Severus, who nodded in assent. "Your guardians. In the Wizarding world, this means you're now a part of our--family."

* * *

TBC


	5. Dreams You Dream Can’t Break From Thunde...

Hiding Under the Ninth Earth  
Backstory 01 : **All Through the Night**

**Chapter Five : Dreams You Dream Can't Break From Thunder**

**6 December 2003** (Continued)

Perrin had decided a long time ago that hope was a terrible thing, full of disappointment and sometimes just bad luck.

Like when he'd wanted a puppy as a kid and his dad, against his mother's protests, had said 'maybe', but then he'd died before that 'maybe' had become a 'yes' even though Perrin had hoped it would. Or when he'd hoped he would be enough for his mother, but he obviously hadn't been enough because she'd married Tony. And _Him_. Every night he'd pray to the God his mother had told him about (who never listened to him anyway), hoping that his stepfather would die, or go away, or even just leave him alone. But he never did.

Then the letter had come from Hogwarts. He'd not dared hope that it would be any different than any other place, but he'd been wrong, it was wonderful, and he'd reckoned that the reason it stayed that way was because he hadn't hoped for anything more than what he'd had. He hadn't hoped for friends, but he had Becky. Hadn't hoped for much of anything, except maybe that an owl would come flying into the Great Hall just for him with a letter from his mother, or that Tony would die and he and his mother could be alone again--that was always nice to think about, but there it was. He'd hoped and it never happened.

He'd also decided a long time ago that wanting something might be all right, though. The first time Tony had beat him, he'd wanted to go far away and never come back, and here he was, although that could end at any time. He'd never wanted his mother dead, not really, but he'd thought it one time and now she was. Dead. Becky had told him this morning that 'dead' meant she was never coming back. Well, of course, he knew that, didn't he? Dad had 'died' and he never came back, but that was so long ago, he almost didn't remember.

No one had let him see his dad until they'd taken him to this room smelling of too many flowers with all these people wearing black and talking in hushed voices like they were in church. And his 'dad' had been in this box lined with slippery white fabric, in his best Sunday suit. But he'd never really been certain that the man in the box was really his dad. His father never wore his hair all slicked back, nor was his face ever that fat and the colour of it was all wrong.

But someone had lifted him up so he could touch the icy hand near the edge of the box--his dad's hands had never been cold unless he'd dashed out of the warm house into the snow without his coat or gloves to get the post. When he did that, he'd come back in and, laughing, would put his hand on his mother's neck just to make her shriek. Then he'd kiss it, to make it warm, he'd say. Then they'd make that _look_, the one that always made him feel warm inside.

But that day, the hand was still and there'd been no laughter and the man's eyes were closed and his mother was crying. So that couldn't be his dad. When he'd tried to tell everyone there'd been a mistake and they needed to go find him, his mother had hugged him hard, crying, telling him that she wished he was right, but he wasn't.

And last night? No, that was one thing he was absolutely certain of now. If the woman lying so still on the bed had been his mother, then the man in the box had been his father. His mother was dead, too. He shivered, feeling again her cold hand under his cheek last night. It was still cold and he wasn't certain it would ever get warm again. He felt cold all over. And he was tired, so tired, even with the sleeping potions Madam Pomfrey had given him.

He looked over at the two men sitting across the table from him. They were still holding hands and wasn't _that_ a strange thing? Becky had tried to tell him once that they were married, but he'd thought she was teasing him. Now he wasn't so sure. He seen them share the _look_--the same one his mum and dad had whenever they were discussing something (usually him) without saying anything out loud. And he'd seen them together almost every night at dinner sitting next to each other, but blokes didn't get married. Did they?

Harry he knew from seeing him around the castle and he'd come to visit him the couple of times he'd been in the infirmary. He always had a nice smile and kind eyes and even seemed interested in the little things and he _remembered_ stuff. Like how he liked his chocolate ice cream with fudge topping and no nuts. He'd asked Dobby the house-elf to bring them both a bowl the last time he'd been in here because of his tonsils and when Madam Pomfrey had caught them, Harry had just laughed at her scolding and offered her a spoonful.

Last night was the first time he hadn't seen Harry smile, but his hand had been so warm on his back; it had been nice. He'd looked so sad, like he was really sorry. He looked really tired this morning with his eyes all puffy like he'd just woke up. But he liked peanut butter and grape jam--that had to count for something--and he'd liked the sparkle in his eyes when he talked about cutting the crusts behind Aunt Petunia's back. Maybe she was the aunt who had raised him. He remembered Harry had once said something about being an orphan. Maybe he would understand about his mum.

Professor Snape was another matter altogether. He used to be terrified of him (well, he still was--just a little), but ever since that day a couple of months ago when he almost ran into him and Harry in the hallway, things had been--different--between them. Professor Snape didn't yell as much anymore and took the time to explain things when he came to him after class and had let him partner with Becky, his best friend, when he'd assigned everyone else. But that didn't mean he didn't growl or stand over you while you stirred a potion until your stomach felt sore or glare at you with that raised eyebrow thing he had (and how did he do that?) when he handed back your paper like you'd insulted him or something.

It was odd seeing the Potions master today with his face all soft, well not exactly, but certainly not as sharp as it normally was. And when he wasn't staring at you like he could see right through you when you messed up in his class, he had really nice eyes, not pretty or anything, but--well--solid and _aware_--like he was someone who'd seen everything there was to see and who you could depend on for just about anything. And for some reason, Perrin felt safe with him. It had been the easiest thing to take his hand when they'd Floo'd back to Hogwarts--he had warm hands, too, not at all cold like he'd thought they would be.

They weren't like any other adults he'd ever met. They'd never lied to him, they didn't talk to him like he was an infant, and they admitted when they were wrong instead of finding a way to make it his fault. Now they were telling him that they were his guardians and that Perrin could be a part of a family and well rid of Tony--all his Christmas wishes rolled up into one. Wishes didn't count as hoping, did they? It wasn't like he was hoping for anything he could have, right? And they were the ones offering--he wasn't asking.

He didn't know what he thought anymore. His head felt fuzzy and he wished he hadn't eaten, but he usually did what he was told. Not that he really wanted to, but he'd found it was easier that way. He was tired of everyone telling him what to do or what was best for him, and he wasn't too sure if this latest revelation meant he had to do it. Not that he didn't want to, but he'd for once like someone to tell him he had a choice.

The silence stretched for what seemed like hours before Perrin murmured thoughtfully, "A choice. That would be nice for once." Startled by his own voice in the silence, Perrin looked up guiltily, expecting censure from the men in front of him, but instead found only puzzlement and concern. And it made him wonder. Was it possible to hope and want and wish and have it come true?

Just once maybe?

* * *

Harry was watching, though not openly. Perrin had been silently sitting there so long, Harry was starting to get sleepy thoughts from Severus even though a quick glance confirmed that his eyes were open. For a few seconds he debated sending something really obnoxious to wake his husband up, but something must have 'leaked' because Severus squeezed his hand warningly with a very graphic picture of what he would do if Harry did so. Since hammer, nails, entrails, and walls weren't Harry's cuppa, he envisioned himself kneeling on the floor, penitent. He liked the return image and smiled to himself; who was he to turn down a Severus snack?

The internal conversation stopped abruptly when Perrin muttered, "A choice. That would be nice for once." Confused, Harry and Severus had looked over at the boy, Harry wondering about the trepidation on his face. He opened his mouth to speak and when nothing came out but a raspy "Ah," he cleared his throat, trying again. "Choice? About what? Us?" he asked, his heart hammering. Did Perrin not want them?

Perrin wore an odd expression of hesitation and determination. "Yeah. Do I have a choice?"

Flustered, Harry thought fast. "Er--do you mean--can you pick someone else? To be your guardians?" Harry felt his whole spirit drop down to his toes when Perrin nodded yes.

As he chastised himself for fucking up so badly before they'd ever got started, he felt his spouse bolster him through the bond. Severus shifted in his chair, leaning close as he whispered, "Steady. Just answer him--it will be all right."

Right. "Um, you know, I don't--" Looking at the boy squarely, he realised he'd always hated not having any choices; between the prophesy, Albus, and everyone else's expectations, there'd never been any real opportunity to decide in any of it. Or to escape. With this in mind, he calmly replied, "If that's what you want. Yes, you can choose any adult or couple you prefer as guardians, providing they're willing to do it for you."

Perrin nodded, looking to the side as if he hadn't expected the answer. But that didn't stop him from asking, "Did you have a choice?"

Oh, now that was a loaded question. "About my life in general when I was your age?" When Perrin finally turned to him, his face neutral, Harry continued, "No, or at least very few options. There were things I was--expected--to do." He smiled to himself--one hurdle over. "About taking you as a ward?" Perrin's gaze sharpened. "Yes, we did."

Perrin glanced over to Severus. Harry, following his eyes, held a serious face despite his amusement when Severus merely raised a brow at the questions in the boy's eyes. Perrin quickly sought Harry, flushing a little, as he asked, "Did you want to?"

Ah, an easy one. "Yes, I volunteered when asked. No one made me, if that's what you're asking."

"Why?"

Harry relaxed a bit. "My parents are gone, too, and I know how awful it is to be alone even when there are a lot of people around. I thought maybe I could help."

Perrin looked thoughtful, yet a bit defiant. "I know you said you lived here before--so did you visit me in the infirmary just because you're my guardian?"

His eyes widened as Harry chuckled. "I visit a lot of people in the infirmary. I'm a healer, remember?" When Perrin flushed again, Harry relented. "But yes, I always took the time to come talk to you. More so than anyone else. I wanted to give us a chance to get to know each other before it became necessary." He stopped, embarrassed himself. "That didn't come out right--sorry."

He fished for the right words; Severus' hand moved on his and he looked over at him. It was there in his eyes--just tell him the truth. Drawing a deep breath to steady himself, Harry said slowly, "I know this is a lot to take in at once and I don't expect you to get it in one go. Hell, it's taken me months to get through it all. Headmaster Dumbledore approached me about being your guardian because he thought you needed protection from Tony. He couldn't find your mother and when a wizard as powerful as Al--Professor Dumbledore can't find someone, it's not good. It's not that we _knew_ something bad was going to happen to your mother--we just wanted to make sure that _if_ it did, you would have somewhere safe to go and someone you knew to look after you."

Harry stopped, waiting for a reply, any reply, but Perrin was looking at his hands twisting in his lap. Well, in for Knut-- "But I, we, wanted more for you. You said you chose Hufflepuff because it was safe?" Perrin glanced at him briefly, nodding. "I knew what you meant when you said that. I had relatives I went home to during the summer, but I never felt 'safe' until I was back here and even then something was missing. Oh, the teachers were nice and I even had two best friends and an adopted family through my friend, Ron, but it just--wasn't the same, wasn't what I really wanted. Do you know what I mean?"

Perrin whispered wistfully, "It's not family."

He wanted to go over to the boy and hold him until the sadness went away; with a sigh, Severus released his hand and stood from his chair. They quietly walked over and sat in the chairs next to Perrin, one on each side. Perrin looked in surprise at them both before turning his regard back to his lap. Taking his cold hands, Harry held them in his own. "No, it's not family. And I'll be honest with you, not really having one of my own, I'm not quite sure I know what that means, but if you're willing, we would like to try and find out--together."

"We," Perrin murmured. Looking up at Severus, he asked, "Are you my guardian, too?"

"Legally, no." Severus looked over at Harry and back to the boy. "Intentionally, yes."

"So you're not my guardian but you're together because of me?" he asked, looking to both of them.

When Harry felt Severus' startled reaction, he answered, "Regardless of the law, we are _both_ your guardians." He chuckled. "And we were 'together' long before we met you; I'm here because Professor Snape lives and works here."

Perrin looked puzzled. "You're friends?"

Harry answered him with a hint of humour in his voice, "Yes, one could say that. We're also married; Severus--Professor Snape--is my husband."

"I'd heard that, but--" Perrin looked uncomfortable "--well, I thought she was having me on." He stared straight ahead, avoiding meeting either of their eyes. "How long have 'you' been my guardians?"

Harry didn't think Perrin was quite convinced yet, but answered him evenly all the same, "Ever since the Potions accident last September."

Perrin withdrew his hands suddenly and stood. "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked hopefully.

He flopped back in the chair when Harry said, "No, unfortunately we need to talk about this afternoon and about your mother's--interment."

Suddenly looking scared, Perrin asked, "Interment? What's that?"

Severus smoothly answered, "In the Muggle world, it means the funeral arrangements. In the Wizarding world, it's when we say goodbye to someone we loved. Not so different. There are some decisions to make; we thought you might help us make them. If you'd rather not, that's acceptable as well. We have some time. Did Madam Pomfrey tell you we'd be meeting with the headmaster later this afternoon?"

"Yeah, she said something about it, but that I needed to talk to you first."

Severus eyed the boy's fidgeting hands and swinging legs; an image of walking the corridors flitted through Harry's head and he nodded slightly. He was getting antsy here as well and before he could say so, Severus said, "However, I find myself tiring of the infirmary." He glanced around the room, his brow puckered as he said, "Never did like to spend more time here than I had to." When Perrin smiled a bit, Severus continued, "Perhaps a walk would help make talking easier?"

Standing with relief, Perrin asked, "Where will we go?"

"How about a place that becomes whatever you need?" Severus asked with a raised brow.

If the boy's subdued enthusiasm was anything to go by, Harry knew 'there' would be just fine.

* * *

When Perrin sat down with his guardians in Headmaster Dumbledore's office a while later, he felt a little better prepared than when he'd awakened this morning and more than a little comforted by the presence of the two men sitting close to him on either side. He wasn't too sure about the 'family' part of their offer, but he was grateful for the rest of it.

More importantly, he believed them now when they said he wouldn't have to go back to Tony. He hadn't been too sure until Harry had apologised to the headmaster 'for his hot-headed behaviour' that morning and was shocked when Dumbledore had apologised for 'being so stubborn'. Then the two had hugged, and when Perrin noticed the silent approval from Professor Snape, he'd realised that if they could all be honest about small things like that, then they might just be telling the truth about the bigger things as well.

Then the headmaster had turned his attention to him and asked Perrin how he was feeling. Since he didn't think saying that he didn't feel much of anything would be the right thing to say, he settled for 'fine' and accepted the sherbet lemon the headmaster offered him. While the sharp lemon dissolved in his mouth, Dumbledore had stared at him long and kindly, over the top of his spectacles, like he could see inside him, and he knew then the man didn't believe him for an instant, but instead _understood_ and wouldn't ask him again.

Nor was he scared of the serious, sober man now sitting across from him, 'Alex'. Dumbledore had introduced him as the Dissolutioner. He knew what his purpose was and while Harry was talking to him, Professor Snape's words as they'd walked down the corridor came back to him: "Because your mother was a Muggle who died a Wizarding death, she cannot have a Muggle funeral, nor can she have a Wizarding one either." That had confused him until the Potions master explained further: "The Wizarding law says her body cannot be found by the Muggles. Therefore, the only option open to us is called a _Dissolutionment_."

When he'd had asked what this was, Harry had asked him, "Do you know what a cremation is?" He'd told Harry that, when he was little, he and his mum had gone and collected a golden pot that his mother had told him was his dad's ashes. He'd found out later from someone else that his dad's body had been burned and he hadn't much liked it.

Harry had agreed it sounded awful, saying, "A _Dissolutionment_ is like a cremation only there are no ashes afterwards and no fire. Only magic--a special kind of magic cast by a witch or a wizard called a 'Dissolutioner'."

Perrin had been about to ask what one of those did when they'd stopped in front of a room with a plain wooden door. He noticed Harry and Professor Snape smiling at each other over his head as if remembering something good and special only to them. He liked the way Professor Snape's face changed from harsh to, well not exactly nice, but certainly not scary at all and Harry's could only be described as 'soft', not in a squishy way, but in a 'dopey' way, like when his dad used to tease his mum. Maybe they really were married.

Harry had instructed Perrin to walk in front of the door and cross it three times before entering, which Perrin had thought a bit odd, especially considering it was a plain room with nothing in it when they'd finally gone in. Harry had seemed a bit surprised at that, but Professor Snape had quietly commented to him it just meant 'the boy' had no 'preconceived notions' of what to expect.

Perrin hadn't remained confused by the words for long, though, and soon found out what they meant. 'Purely as a demonstration', Professor Snape had asked him if he wanted to sit or stand while they talked. Well, that had been easy and he'd no more said 'sit' when three of his favourite kinds of chairs had appeared in the middle of the room. That was cool.

Harry had gone on to explain in detail that while they had no choice about the _how_ of his mother's interment (and he suspected 'interment' meant 'disposing of the body', which he was kind of grateful no one actually said) he did have a choice about _where_, although they had to stay at Hogwarts. Hence they were in this secret place called the Room of Requirement. Snape had made him solemnly promise not to tell anyone about it, but Harry (with a _look_ at Professor Snape like his dad gave to his mum when he was about to let Perrin do something he knew would upset her--like staying up late to watch the telly with him all hidden under a blanket) had said he could tell Becky if she promised to keep it secret, too. He'd almost giggled at the sour look Snape had given Harry--it had seemed so natural it made Perrin think Harry probably got into trouble a lot.

So (while explaining to him what a Dissolutioner was) they'd spent some time making the place Perrin wanted for his mum. It had taken several tries, but he had to admit he thought his mother would have liked it and he knew he certainly did. Then Snape had told him that the headmaster would be there as well and did he want his head of house to attend? He hadn't known he could invite people (although he didn't think he had much of a choice on Dumbledore's presence) and when they told him Professor Sprout wouldn't be upset with him not asking her, he had told them he would rather have Becky there if he could. Snape had said that could be arranged; Perrin felt better knowing his best friend would be there too.

With everything finished the way he'd wanted it, he'd been almost happy until Harry had asked him if he'd like some time with his mum before the _Dissolutionment_. He'd almost forgot in all the excitement. Professor Snape had said they had time; he could tell them later after the meeting. He was still undecided, and now this Alex bloke had said that if he wanted to say a proper goodbye to his mum, he had to have someone 'stand' with him and he could only pick one. Perrin knew who he wanted, but he also didn't want to hurt Harry's feelings.

Maybe choices weren't all they were stacked up to be, after all.

* * *

TBC


	6. Soft the Drowsy Hours are Creeping

Hiding Under the Ninth Earth  
Backstory 01 : **All Through the Night**

**Chapter Six : Soft the Drowsy Hours are Creeping**

**6 December 2003** (Continued)

The long hours of wakefulness last night combined with the stress of the day were starting to catch up with Harry. Barely attending the velvet baritone of his mate quietly talking to Albus about the staffing arrangements for the upcoming holidays, he fought the impossibly heavy weight of his eyelids. With Perrin between them, he couldn't even rely on Severus to keep him conscious with his amusing, if sometimes inappropriate, images. Fortunately, about the time he was about to stop struggling with the impulse, Alex arrived and they got down to business.

After the introductions, Alex asked, "Do you have any questions?" addressing his query to Perrin more than the others.

Harry waited a beat. When Perrin just stared back at the Dissolutioner in mild panic, he smiled warmly, saying, "Just one-I believe we're fairly clear on the rest of it."

"Good," Alex replied with a small smile. "How may I help?"

"It's our understanding that the ceremony should take place immediately following sunset; however, if Perrin wishes to spend time with his mother beforehand, does this mean he needs to be there prior to sundown, or do we gather at the appointed time and start when he's ready?"

"A most unusual request," Alex remarked, tilting his head. "Because the ceremony's timing is not arbitrary, it would be best if you arrive before the ceremony so we can begin the _Dissolutionment_ when the magic is at its fullest. Do you know how long you'll need?" he asked Perrin gently.

Perrin shook his head rather frantically and, with understanding, Alex told him quietly, "It's all right-you still have some time to decide." He turned to Harry. "Where will I bring her?"

"We've prepared a room here in the castle," Harry answered quickly. "Headmaster Dumbledore will give you a Portkey before you leave."

Albus held up a red knitted house-elf cap. "Tell me when you wish to arrive, Alex, and I can finish this quickly for you."

"Thank you," Alex said, smiling broadly, "that's more than I expected."

Sobering, he pulled a small roll of parchment out of his robes and laid it flat on the desk. Sighing heavily, he explained, "Given how Mrs. Mendino died, I regret we must satisfy the triplicating bureaucrats." He pulled out a quill and wet the tip with his tongue. "How many will be attending the ceremony, what is their relationship to the deceased, and who will stand as witnesses for the Ministry?"

Harry fell into the stop-and-start rhythm one uses when someone else is filling out a form as he replied, "Not counting yourself, there will be five of us: Perrin Long, son of the deceased and his friend Becky Gardener, both minors; they will be accompanied by me, Harry Snape-Potter, Mr. Long's legal guardian." While he waited for Alex to catch-up, Harry rolled his eyes at the formality and noticed Perrin dropping his head to hide a small smile. "Professor Severus Snape-Potter and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore will stand as the required Ministry witnesses as authorised by Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic. Albus Dumbledore will also stand as Miss Gardener's guardian by proxy for this event. It should be noted that for Mr. Long and Miss Gardener, we are waiving the Exclusion Traditions."

Alex nodded, thanking him absently. Once completed, he passed the document to the three adults, studying their faces as they each signed. Sitting back in his chair, he took his time folding it as he stared at Perrin who, glazed eyed and day-dreaming, remained oblivious. He next focussed on Severus, who raised a brow at the scrutiny; when his gaze turned to Harry, who had been closely watching him as well, he nodded as if making a decision.

"Perrin?" the Dissolutioner asked quietly.

The shy boy startled when addressed. "Yes, sir?"

"I've been thinking-since you've requested to see your mother beforehand, would you prefer instead to stand with her during the ceremony?"

"Stand, sir?" Perrin asked, clearly confused.

Harry felt the same way and a quick glance at Severus and Albus revealed their surprise, but he thought it was more about the offer than any ignorance of it. Harry asked, "Stand, Alex? What does that entail? I confess I've never heard of it."

"While not done often, to actively participate in the ceremony is sometimes offered privately to direct blood kin or a bonded spouse." He turned his attention back to Perrin, "This means you would stand with me and-feel-your mother's _Dissolutionment_. People usually find it comforting and it's considered a 'proper' way to say goodbye, if there is such a thing."

Staggered by a sudden burst of emotion from his husband, Harry barely heard Alex finish, "As you know, by tradition, children are usually excluded from attending the ceremony in the first place, let alone share in it, but since you and your spouse have already dispensed with some of the other customs, I thought this was, perhaps, one more we could consider. The only condition I would place is that either you or Professor Snape stand with Perrin. I'm sorry I can only extend the privilege to two people-it is outside of my abilities to invite more and still control the magic."

Harry glanced at Severus and Perrin, one thinking hard, the other panicked. "Can we have a few minutes to discuss it?" Harry asked.

Albus answered, "Certainly, my boy. Why don't you use the table in the back so you can have some privacy."

"Thank you, Albus," Harry said, following Severus and Perrin over to the area under the stair. He was disturbed over Severus' internal reaction but, knowing their time was short, asked instead once they were seated, "Severus, what do you know of this?"

Obviously uneasy, he paused before replying, "No more than what Alex has said. I've never attended a _Dissolutionment_ as more than a perfunctory witness. I confess it never occurred to me that he would make the offer."

Perrin asked curiously, "Have you been to many?"

Severus regarded him a long moment until the boy began to fidget. With a heavy sigh, he answered, "Yes, I have been to more than my share; the _Dissolutionment_ of those who died badly in battle was an unfortunate consequence of the war."

Harry knew what pain the words hid and why his husband hesitated to mention it, even if Perrin didn't. As he remarked, "That was my experience as well," it was the most natural thing in the world to cover Severus' hand resting on the table with his own. Surprised at how cold the fingers were, he glanced at Severus in concern. He could feel Perrin watching the exchange with interest but honestly felt that if they were going to make a family, the boy needed to understand their relationship as well; he wasn't about to withhold comfort just because someone else was watching-something he knew Severus, with his more private nature, was going to have to work through as well.

He turned his attention to Perrin without releasing Severus' hand. "I'm sorry we didn't foresee this and it's important you know there is no pressure on you to do any of it."

Perrin looked between them, his face impassive. "No, I'm thinking I would rather do this standing thing. All I really want is to say goodbye and this seems-nicer-somehow. It's just-" His voice trailed off.

As gently as he could, Harry asked, "It's just what, Perrin?"

Squirming in his seat, he looked off to the side and said in a small voice, "I just don't want to have to choose-one."

Harry waited to see if there was more. Breaking the silence, he urged, "Perrin?" When the boy gave him his full regard, Harry said, "Sometimes circumstances force us to make choices when we don't want to." Although he didn't really question why, he added, "And sometimes we've already made the choice, but we don't know how to tell someone without hurting them."

Perrin nodded, his face stricken. Harry glanced at Severus who rubbed his thumb along his palm. "It's all right, Perrin. If you already know who will give you what you need the most _right now_, then just say so. You won't hurt our feelings."

Perrin opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He sagged in his chair, his hands playing with the fabric of his robes. Harry knew exactly how he felt and, when Severus cleared his throat, was content to let him take over. "Perrin-" the boy looked up sharply as the Potions master called him by name "-everyone brings something unique to their relationships and, in return, everyone-seeks-something unique out of their relationships with others, whether it be friendship or security or love. Do you understand?"

Perrin's eyes glazed as he thought about it. "Do you mean like how I can talk to Becky about important stuff but not my mates because they'd think I was stupid, but if I want to talk about Quidditch, I have to talk to my mates because Becky won't?"

Severus' mouth quirked at the edges. "Precisely. You _choose_ to talk to one friend for one thing and a different friend for another thing. Does that mean you think less of one friend than another?"

"No, it just means Becky gets bored talking about Quidditch."

Harry chuckled at that. Severus sent him an image-his turn. "What Severus is saying is that we understand there will be times, like this one, when you just need or want something only one of us can provide."

"But that's just ordinary stuff," Perrin said plaintively. "This is important and I don't want someone to feel bad because I didn't choose them."

With complete conviction, Harry replied, "You're right, this is an important choice, but it is _your_ choice, not ours. This is not a contest between us; it's not about one winning and the other losing, and it never will be. _This_ is about you deciding what's best for you. We won't think less of you for wanting one of us more than the other. What's most important is that _you_ know we're _both_ here for you, regardless of whom you choose."

Perrin stared at him, wide-eyed. "You really mean it?"

Harry looked to Severus, heartened by the love and approval he could see-and feel. "Yes, we do."

"And you won't get mad?"

"Never for something like this," Severus replied seriously.

Perrin took a deep breath as if jumping off a dangerous cliff. "Then, would you stand with me, Professor Snape?"

Harry's heart filled with joy that Perrin had chosen Severus. He knew they both were staring incredulously at the sappy grin on his face, but he just couldn't help it. It made him feel so good inside to know someone else saw _and wanted_ the things in his husband that he himself loved so much.

Severus almost hid his surprise and pleasure behind his stiff, "It would be my honour and privilege, Perrin." But from the shy smile lighting Perrin's face, Harry knew he wasn't much fooled.

Harry let them have a small time to adjust before ruefully saying, "I'm afraid we need to get back over there and let Alex know what's been decided."

They rejoined the others. When Harry informed Albus and Alex of Perrin's decision, Alex nodded, saying he thought it a fine choice and Albus just beamed in much the same manner as Harry imagined he had.

"Well then, what time should we all meet again?" Albus asked.

"Once we arrive," Alex said solemnly, "I will need a few minutes to properly place Mrs. Mendino in the room you've prepared, and then a bit more for a few last minute instructions." He looked at his watch, his eyes glazing as he obviously worked out a schedule. "The Diviner's Almanac says sunset at Hogwarts is at 3:51 today; the best time to begin is approximately a half hour afterwards. It's 2:30 now," he murmured almost to himself, "forty minutes to the holding room, twenty for preparation, five for transport, ten for set-up-" He looked up. "Sorry, I didn't realise we'd cut it this close."

"Perhaps if I gave you two Portkeys?" Dumbledore asked, opening a drawer and pulling out a green knitted cap.

Alex said with a sigh of relief, "That would certainly be helpful and appreciated."

Albus performed the _Portus_ spell on each cap in turn and, waiting until the blue light faded, handed them to the Dissolutioner. "The green one will take you to the holding room once you reach the bottom of my stairs. The red one is set to transport you and Perrin's mother at 4:00 pm to the place Perrin has prepared. Is this acceptable?"

"More than," Alex replied, standing. Without further ado, he shook hands with them all, leaving Perrin to last, and left.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Gentlemen, we've not much time." He shifted his gaze to Perrin. "You will need to speak to Miss Gardener. Do you wish one of us to accompany you?"

Surprise etched on his face, Perrin replied, "No, sir. I can do it."

"Good. Might I suggest we all meet on the seventh floor near the entrance to the Room of Requirement at, say, 3:50 pm? That will give us ample time to open it before Alex arrives. Don't forget-opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Balmy trying to teach the trolls ballet."

Perrin smiled. "I remember. I'll go now and get ready," he said, rising from his chair. He walked to the door, his back stiff. Hand on the handle, he turned to face them again. "What should I wear?"

Albus smiled benignly at him. "Your school uniform is appropriate, unless you wish something more formal?"

"No. No, that will be fine." He hesitated, his glance going between Harry and Severus. "Thank you," he said, and before they could reply, he was gone.

When the door snicked closed behind him, Albus chuckled. "That went better than I expected. He'll have a bit of a surprise when he gets to the bottom of the stair."

Severus raised a brow. "You made a Wizarding connection?"

"Right to his house front door. It will shave a few minutes off of his trip, time I think he will need to speak to his friend and, assuming he might be a tad tired of us adults, time to spend alone. I had Fawkes take him a note earlier to his dorm room telling him it works the other way as well, so he won't have to rush as much."

"Thank you, Albus," Harry said, thinking it a kind gesture. "We should be going as well. I feel like I've been in these clothes for at least a week."

"Very well," he replied, eyeing the clock on his mantel. "In an hour and a quarter, then?" he asked.

"Or less," Severus responded, standing. "Considering how much you disagree with all this, you have been most gracious."

Albus chuckled, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Well, _someone_ recently pointed out to me that I couldn't stay an old fool forever."

Harry couldn't help it. With a cheeky grin, he said, "Give _someone_ our best."

"Out! Scoot!" Albus said, laughing, shooing them away with his arms. "You'd best run if you're going to make it in time."

As Severus and Harry wound down the stairs, Harry wistfully wished Albus had made them a Wizarding connection as well. He stepped off the bottom stair and up to the entry of their quarters. "Wonder if we can get one of these permanently installed?" he asked as Severus opened the wards. "Right handy it is."

"Indeed. Perhaps you can ask the castle the next time you talk to it, because I certainly do not want to pay the price Albus is certain to levy for it."

Harry just chuckled, not taking any offense at the acerbity because most of it had been spoken into his hair as Severus wrapped him in a welcome embrace. His husband was so warm as he snuggled in under the outer robe; he hadn't realised just how cold he'd become even with all the layers of clothing one normally wore against the winter drafts. "Mmmm, this is nice," he murmured, nuzzling in to get to Severus' jaw, where he planted a chaste kiss.

"Mmmm hmmm," followed a sigh as Severus pulled him in tighter for a long moment before loosening his arms to let him go. "You go get changed; I have something I want to get from my study first."

Stifling his curiosity, Harry went to their bedroom and, after a quick shower and shave, was soon dressed in soft Wizarding robes of midnight blue; not formal by any means, but certainly more respectable than the old ones he'd thrown over Muggle clothing that morning. A glance at the clock confirmed they still had forty-five minutes before they needed to leave. Concerned that Severus hadn't come in yet, he went searching for him.

Harry stopped in the doorway to Severus' study. Slumped in his desk chair, his husband loosely held a round disc the size of a Galleon. Eyes staring at nothing in the distance, his face bore an uncommon mein of indecision. Harry walked into the room and quietly sat in the chair opposite, the desk between them. He left himself open, but Severus' concentration was such, nothing 'leaked' over to him and he refused to pry. He'd learned _that_ lesson the hard way on their honeymoon, his memory still reeling from reliving Severus' past trials.

Subdued, Severus said, "It was my mother's-or rather I should say it was mine from my mother's interment."

There wasn't much to say. Severus had always remained singularly quiet about his mother, although from little things he'd gathered, Harry knew she'd died shortly after his father during the time Severus had been earning his Mastery and living with Mecadia. Only this morning he'd said he missed her sometimes, which told Harry more than all the other hints combined. From what he'd _seen_, he suspected her life at her husband's hands had been as harsh, maybe more so, as Severus' had been. He briefly wondered if she'd known her son had become a Death Eater; somehow he thought it wouldn't have mattered.

"It's fitting the boy should have it," Severus murmured almost to himself. He reached across the desk, handing the object to Harry, their fingers brushing. Harry had a sudden vision of a tall, statuesque woman, strangely handsome with a strong carriage. Where Severus got his nose and derisive brow was as plain as the ones gracing her proud face. Her eyes, a deep midnight blue, bore a glint of humour as if life were one huge farce; Harry thought he now knew from where Severus' black irony and inherent stubbornness stemmed.

He studied the heavy rosette in his hands. Made of enamelled black metal and edged in ruched black moiré silk, the face bore a single silver serpent woven into an intricate Celtic "S". Harry could feel within it the spell used in lieu of a pin to hold it in place.

Severus' grim chuckle startled him. "After she gave my father's body to the Aurors for disposal, she threw a week-long party and died shortly thereafter from a curse he'd cast when they were first married linking her demise with his own. I'd arranged a private _Dissolutionment_ but was 'called' away that night." He glanced at Harry, his eyes unfathomable. "She went alone. The Dissolutioner sent me this by owl the next day. I never did wear it."

Harry handed it back to him, keeping his face and tone neutral as he said, "You'll tell him whose it was?"

"Perhaps. If the opportunity-gracefully-presents itself." He laid it carefully on the desk and stood. "I'll return in a moment."

While Severus cleaned up, Harry settled deeper into the chair, his wandering thoughts scattered by a growing headache. 'Too much, too soon,' Severus had said earlier, and he was right. They'd only been married a little over six weeks now and were still adjusting to the bond; their honeymoon had been a lesson unto itself, filled with so many impressions they still hadn't worked through them all.

And now? Now they were accepting a third into their lives before they'd really learned to deal with themselves; Severus' closing the bond today, so much like the rawer rift they'd had in Hana, albeit less serious, was a clear indicator that in many respects they weren't ready yet. However, there was Perrin to consider. His needs were immediate, but so were theirs. Harry struggled to find a way they could satisfy both sets of needs at the same time, for he refused to ignore their relationship no matter how much he cared about the boy.

The headache, grown now to pounding proportions, gradually stopped all thought as he closed his eyes, trying to will it away enough to drag himself out of the chair to get something to make it disappear.

"Drink this," was said softly from behind. He painfully opened his eyes and took the small glass held out in front of him, filled with a clear liquid with minuscule white bits swirling inside. "It's just some of that 'aspirin' powder Ben sent us last week suspended in spring water. I tested it; it's pure willow bark extract with no Muggle additives."

Nodding, even though it hurt to do so, Harry drained the glass in one go, setting it on the desk when he finished. He prepared to rise from the chair when gentle hands pulled him back. Strong, familiar fingers dug with precision into his shoulders, the thumbs running firm circles up the nape of his neck. "Mmmmm, you take good care of me." It felt wonderful and, as the fingers worked their magic up into his hair and scalp, the headache receded enough that he could sense a lingering sadness from his mate. Perhaps Severus needed the quiet contact as much as he did.

"You worry too much," Severus said, moving his hands to massage Harry's temples. "We'll muddle through this much like we do everything else."

"Probably," Harry murmured, shivering with pleasure as Severus floated his fingertips over the features of his face. Forehead and brows preceded eyes, slow feathery strokes fell down his cheeks to his chin, his throat, and back up the sides of his face to his temples where Severus started the cycle again. Harry was rapidly turning into pudding and wondered if he'd ever get up.

Severus stopped well after the headache was gone, his hands sliding down Harry's chest to give him a light hug from behind. Harry took his hands, his thumbs stroking the tops and, closing his eyes in contentment, laid his head against the strong arm nearby. Inhaling deeply, his lover kissed the side of his neck, pressing his cheek against his hair. For an infinite moment they were whole, and Harry savoured the warmth of the body surrounding him, the even breathing wafting down his jaw, the pulse he could feel in the hands spread firm against his chest, one of which covered his heart.

Eventually Severus sighed, saying softly, "Unfortunately, we should be going."

Reluctant to part, Harry raised his face in a tacit plea. His eyes softening, Severus smiled and took the offered lips with his own, the kiss lingering and sweet. Regretfully, Harry let him go and, taking Severus' proffered hands, struggled out of the chair. They walked out of the study together; near the entry door, Harry stopped him with a hand on his arm, quietly casting a smoothing spell to remove a few small wrinkles in Severus' robes. Stepping close to his husband, he wordlessly slid his arms around his waist and kissed him gently.

"Careful, you'll muss my robes," Severus murmured before pulling him close, just holding him.

There was nothing to he could do right now about the continuing regret filtering through to him, so Harry just accepted it and sent his comfort in return. A soft kiss later, they left to join the others.

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

TBC


	7. Visions of Delight Revealing

Hiding Under the Ninth Earth  
Backstory 01 : **All Through the Night**

**Chapter Seven : Visions of Delight Revealing**

**6 December 2003** (Continued)

Perrin and Becky were waiting for them. As they neared the two on foot, Harry understood why Dumbledore's Wizarding connection had taken them only as far as the top of the seventh floor stairs; they needed the approach time to _observe_.

In a rare moment of clarity, Harry really _saw_ Perrin for the first time-and his potential as an adult. His straight sandy hair (with a small cowlick in the back that made a few strands stick up) framed a narrow face with even features, the most striking of which were his sepia eyes; one day his awkward gangling youth would become a strong wiriness supporting a handsome square-jawed face both open and friendly.

While the girl at his side, with her strawberry blonde hair done in two neat plaits and eyes the colour of a sunny winter sky, would never be a conventional beauty, there was even now a calmness about her small freckled features that reminded him of lazily sitting back against the trunk of a shady tree on a hot summer day. Standing close together, hands joined, there was something in their stance that spoke of a forever friendship beyond words, much like his and Hermione's-but different. Harry somehow _knew_ these two were destined for each other; they just 'fit' together, like two pieces in a jigsaw puzzle.

As Perrin introduced Becky to his guardian, Dumbledore strolled out of nowhere, joining them. After a short greeting, they walked across the hallway to the Room of Requirement. Becky grinned when Perrin walked in front of it the requisite three times, his eyes tightly closed, and the door opened.

Harry hid a smile at the collective gasps of surprise from both Albus and Becky; he'd been expecting this reaction and from the glance he stole at Perrin, the boy had been eagerly anticipating it as well. The room's appearance had been difficult to fashion since they'd relied entirely on the imagination of one inexperienced eleven year old with the guidance of two Wizards who'd had difficulty envisioning what he'd wanted.

"My mum liked to collect crystals," he'd said excitedly that afternoon, "and her favourite was this one Da bought her for Christmas. He brought it in the flat when she went shopping; took three of his mates to help him get it off the lorry and up the stairs. I got to help him put it where we thought mum would like it best, because he said he was never going to move that thing again and made me promise not to tell. Mum cried when she opened the wrapping."

Unable to name what it was, he'd gone on to describe it. "It looked like a big egg made of plain stone on the outside, but the inside! The whole thing was lined with these tiny crystals, all purple and white they were and the whole ball was tall enough I could have crawled into it if my mum had let me. I always used to stick my head inside it and dream I was in another world. And I caught mum doing the same a couple of times right after Da died, only she couldn't get her shoulders in the opening like I could, and when I asked, she said it made her feel closer to Da because she liked to imagine him in some place like it. So can we do it?"

Indeed they had, but not until the room had obligingly supplied a model from which they could work. Severus had instantly recognized it, saying only "Amethyst geode, probably from Brazil." After they'd both stuck their heads into the smallish opening in the front, it had been fairly simple to direct Perrin's thoughts and words to get the desired effect. Given that Shacklebolt had said the Mendino's flat was completely empty in September, Harry had to wonder where the original was.

The model they'd used stood like an altar in the center of a polished stone floor surrounded on all sides by a dazzling, cavernous cathedral lined with flashing, sparkling amethyst crystals of all sizes from ones as small as his hand to some standing several feet tall. The tapering crystals lined the floor, the walls, and the ceiling, all pointing generally to the centre. The diffused light radiating from some unknown source behind caused the spiked gem-like clusters, of the darkest violet to the palest lavender, to glow and wink as one moved about the large chamber. Harry smiled, seeing Dumbledore crane his neck around trying to catch it all at once with the delight of a child, whereas Becky gazed around slowly in awe and silence.

"Wonderful, my boy! Simply amazing," Albus enthused to Perrin as he walked around the large space. "Truly a beautiful place for a _Dissolutionment_." His voice echoed strangely around the chamber sending whispers of sound into the crevasses between the stones.

As Perrin was about to respond, he jumped at a blinding flash of light; Alex had arrived via Portkey. Thousands of facets blazed at once, the splendour glimpsed only briefly before their eyes reflexively closed against the glare. Opening his eyes cautiously, Harry heard the Dissolutioner gasp much as the others had done. The body of Perrin's mother hung suspended in front of him, a white cloth with gold tassels at the four corners draped over her; the fabric shimmered eerily in the augmented light.

Looking around him in obvious delight, Alex exclaimed, "This is splendid! I have to admit I have never seen a place such as this. It's like being inside a crystal cave or one of those-what are they called-ah, yes, geodes."

Perrin nodded and added shyly, "My mum used to collect them."

Alex smiled at him kindly, "Very well done." He pointed with his hand at the model in the centre, "Is this where you wish me to place your mother? On top of this stone? Or is there another location you prefer?"

Looking around the space, Perrin asked, "Which would be better? The top of the model or that flat place over there?" He walked over to a large depression up against the back wall in the midst of some smaller lavender crystals.

"Do you have a preference?" Alex asked. When Perrin shook his head, he added, "Then I think the one in the middle would be best as the five of us will have ample room to stand."

Watching the exchange and what followed with fascination, Harry was impressed with the respect the Dissolutioner showed the boy. Alex removed his winter cloak, shrinking it down enough to pocket it in a plain outer robe of dark nubbly silk; Harry couldn't tell what colour it had been, but the vivid light made the heavy fabric seem a deep magenta. Drawing his wand out of a holder in the long open sleeve, he levitated Priscilla over to the geode in the centre and lowered her until she was at waist level, her back just touching the top of the egg-shaped stone, muttering what Harry could only assume was a spell to fix her in place, but he was too far away to be certain.

When Alex had her settled where he wanted her, he quietly spoke into the hushed silence, "We're almost ready to begin. Headmaster, Harry, and Miss Gardener? Would you please stand at her feet, about two short paces away?" He pointed to Harry's right; Dumbledore met him, his mien solemn, his eyes missing nothing. Becky stood between them, eyeing everything around her with open curiosity. "Perrin? Professor Snape? Would you stand opposite each other near her heart?" Severus moved to stand on Harry's right, giving him a clear view of his face.

His eyes scanning the arrangement, Alex nodded in satisfaction and took his place at her head. "Perrin, when I tell you to during the ceremony, I would like you to extend your arms straight out over you mother, palms down." He demonstrated. "Professor, your hands will cover Perrin's on top, also palms down." He placed his other hand on top of the one he was holding out.

Severus glanced at Perrin, who held out a hand; he covered it as instructed, asking, "Like this?"

"Precisely," Alex said with approval, "only with both hands extended. Once joined, do not separate them until the end. You will _know_ when the time is right to do so."

Severus and Perrin nodded their understanding. Before Perrin withdrew, Severus folded his hand over the boy's, holding it fast. Surprised, Perrin watched closely as Severus drew the rosette out of his pocket with his free hand and placed it on the cuff of his heavy school robes, facing upwards. "This is a token," Severus explained with quiet formality, "a small remembrance of today."

He dropped his hands back to his sides, his stance tense; Alex patiently waited while Perrin examined the rosette. "This was yours?" he asked in a small voice, his eyes wide and staring.

"My mother's," Severus replied, his face impassive. Harry could see how difficult those two simple words had been for him to utter and willed Perrin to just accept it, to not argue or protest.

Perrin drew breath to say something, but at the last minute thought better of it. Instead he dropped his arm, the questions in his eyes unasked as he said, "Thank you."

Harry glanced at Alex, who was closely observing the two beside him. Satisfied that the Dissolutioner would not interrupt, Harry watched with hope as his husband and his ward, eyes locked in silent communion, forged an unspoken understanding, an empathy with each other that made Harry want to shout in elation. As his eyes misted, he smiled to himself over Severus' words to him just that morning; yes, he did carry on a bit. He startled at a hand placed on his shoulder, squeezing, before it disappeared. Turning his head to look at Albus, he was stunned to see the raw emotion in the headmaster's eyes as they gazed straight ahead.

With a blink it was over, both Severus and Perrin looking everywhere but at each other. With a small smile, Alex cleared his throat, and addressed Perrin. "All right then, almost there; I have one last question-this may take a moment so listen carefully." When the boy nodded, he continued, "The _Dissolutionment_ spell is cast using one of the _Ordinata_, which are magical musical sequences. Based on the date and time of your mother's death, I can either use a 'Fibbonaccian' _Ordinatus_-" he waved his wand and a discordant, yet pleasant chord resounded in the air as if chimed by fairy bells "-or a 'Newtonian' _Ordinatus_." With another flick of his wand, a haunting chord ghosted off the walls of the chamber as if played by heavy wind chimes; the very air shimmered with the sound. "Which would you prefer?"

Harry started; Severus met his eyes-the Newtonian was the _Ordinatus_ used to determine their final binding date. They both looked to Perrin, who was watching their exchange closely. He said something quietly to Severus who, after a brief pause, replied in kind. Perrin stared at him a few moments, flicking a glance to Harry. Turning to Alex, he clearly said, "The Newtonian, please."

"Good. We are ready to begin, then. Severus and Perrin, please remove the outer shroud, if you will; just take hold of the gold tassels nearest me and lift slowly."

They suited actions to words and as they pulled the cloth up from the body, it billowed like a sheet in the wind; twisting, it blew out of their hands and disappeared. Below it, Priscilla was covered in a thick black velvet cloth chased with gold in a soft curving pattern. Her shoulders, neck, and face were bare; her exposed arms gleamed palely as they lay by her sides atop the fabric. Perrin choked back a cry as he gazed into her peaceful face; holding out a hand to touch her, he jerked it back at the last moment.

"It's all right, Perrin," Alex murmured encouragingly. "You may touch her if you wish."

His hand trembling, the boy ran hesitant fingers through his mother's flaxen hair floating freely about her face; as if caught in a light draught, the strands eddied and danced about his hand. He touched his fingers to her lips and bent down to kiss her cheek. Straightening, he stared at Severus. "She's warm," he whispered in astonishment.

Standing so far away from him, Harry couldn't _feel_ what was on his husband's mind at the moment, but the almost involuntary movement of his hand to gently touch Priscilla's and the look of peace on his face when he leant over to tenderly kiss her brow told him that, in some strange fashion, Severus had just bid his own mother farewell. The look of near adoration on Perrin's face as the boy watched Severus filled Harry's heart; he forbore to look to his companions at his side when he heard a slight sniff coming from that direction.

Turning his full attention back to the tableau in front of him, he heard Alex ask them to extend their hands. When all was ready, the Dissolutioner sang the first note of the Newtonian Ordinatus and slowly chanted: "_In lucem pepartus sumus; in tenebras recedebimus_."

As the note transformed from Alex's rich tenor to a deep bell-like note, the lighting within the space dimmed to a deep twilight, the gems around them twinkling like stars in the firmament.

He chanted the next phrase of the spell to the second note: "_Ab eis nos antecesserunt veniunt ei qui nobis succedebunt; solum canalis temporis sumus_."

Priscilla's body began to glow from within as the sound of the first note blended smoothly with the second, though not really forming a chord; each note was distinctly separate as if alternately pulsing soft and loud, both present, but only heard one at a time.

The third note of the Ordinatus rang forth: "_Ab Unitate venimus; ad Unitatem redibimus_."

Her hair began to stir with a life of its own, an invisible breeze ruffling the edges of the cloth covering her. Tempered in a crucible of magic and sound, the very air surrounding her body distorted and shimmied in a cold mirage. Like the feel of the charged atmosphere in a lightning storm, Harry's skin prickled all over his body, the hairs on his arms and neck rising-not at all an unpleasant sensation.

On the fourth note, Alex incanted: "_Ita reddentes ea quae accipiebamus_."

Small sparks, like golden embers off a bonfire, began rising out of her body near her heart. First singly, then in ever-increasing streams they rose only to disappear long before they reached the ceiling; as they met Severus' and Perrin's joined hands, they passed through living flesh unimpeded. Perrin giggled, the delight plain on his beaming face, when a largish clump went right through his arm. Severus wore a bemused expression, a small smile gracing his lips. Harry didn't know whether it was the sight of all the dancing motes in the air or the sprightly way the unfinished _Ordinata_ tripped through the space, but he was hard-pressed to feel somber about the occasion anymore, a lightness of spirit filling him; he could only imagine how those in the stream felt.

The final note sounded: "_Nolite me lamentari, nam mors mea vitam renovat_."

Harry realised after a moment that the single notes were no longer coming from Alex or the spell itself, but rather were carried by the dissociating energy emanating from Priscilla. Faster and faster the glimmers ascended until they became a solid sheet of sparkling effervescence pulsing in time to the sweet random notes not quite converging into music. Each passing moment, as the sparks carrying her spun into the air, her palled body became translucent, then transparent as bit by bit, she and the shroud were absorbed into the space around her.

In a last rush of blazing light, the separate notes joined to form an achingly beautiful chord, a grace of sound rippling and echoing through them, and their bond. His arm extended as if part of them, Harry's awe joined Severus' wonderment joined Perrin's delight and drew them _together_; for one infinite instant the three of them were one person sharing one joy. With a wild crescendo, the music fell to a whisper fading into silence.

The connection and Priscilla were gone.

Perrin gasped and pulled away, his face full of confusion. The silence grew deeper as each of them contemplated what they'd just witnessed. Eventually, as the room grew lighter, he asked quietly, "I don't understand, why do I feel so good inside? Shouldn't I feel sad?"

Alex looked exhausted but smiled beatifically, his eyes shining. "It is a rare and fine thing when we touch the infinite as we did tonight. This is what you felt, what lingers in your heart-the connection we _all_ share through life to everything and everyone around us and to those who came before us to those who are yet to be. It makes us feel joyous inside because we know we didn't squander such a precious moment. And, regardless the circumstance, such moments are _always_ a celebration." He put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "It has been my pleasure to serve you, Perrin. My part is now over and it is time for me to depart. May your days continue to be filled with all the things that make life worthwhile."

"Thank you, sir," Perrin said as Alex pulled his cloak and a thick gold bangle out of his pocket. Stepping back, he threw on the heavy winter garment, saying, "Home." With a pop, he Portkeyed out of the room.

Thoughtful, Perrin walked over to Severus. Unable to hear what he said, he surmised by the slight bow Severus made with his head, that the boy was thanking him. When Perrin formally shook his hand, Harry bit back a smile, which rapidly changed to a lump he had to swallow around when Severus absently touched his fingers to the boy's cheek and moved a strand of hair that had fallen across his forehead. Harry couldn't see Perrin's face clearly, but he suspected he was wearing the same one of devotion he had at the beginning of the ceremony, for Severus cleared his throat, looking away.

Beside him, almost forgot, Becky made a pleased noise in her throat as did Albus. The headmaster broke the awkward silence when he said cheerfully, "Mr. Long? Seeing that your friends are already at dinner, may I suggest you and Miss Gardener retire to your common room? I'll have a house-elf bring you supper. Unless, of course, you would prefer to accompany us?"

Perrin glanced at Becky; again there was that silent communication. "Thank you, sir-"

"-We have loads of homework to get done," she finished, her eyes fixed on Perrin.

Albus contemplated them over his spectacles, his eyes understanding. "Very well. Severus? Harry? Shall we join the others?"

Harry watched Perrin leave without a backward glance, hand in hand with Becky and, despite his better intentions, he was beginning to feel a tad left out, but just as quickly, he dismissed the uncharitable thoughts, reminding himself that this was Severus' time to shine, something as rare as the gesture of affection he'd given the boy. He chuckled ruefully to himself, thinking that the last time he'd felt this way, he'd caused four year's worth of hurt; no, not a lesson to be forgot anytime soon.

So he focussed his attention on his still silent husband, finding that easier than brooding. As the three of them left the room, the glorious crystal cavern fading with every step closer to the door, Harry brushed his hand up against Severus' and received a smile in return.

They were almost to the Great Hall when he heard someone calling his name. As soon as Harry turned to the source, Perrin pulled up and, in his haste, half-skipped, half-walked to where they waited for him.

The boy skidded to a stop in front of them, his chest heaving. Flinging his arms around him, he gasped, "I'm sorry, Harry. Should have-forgot-didn't say-"

Harry chuckled, hugging him back. He ran his hand over the boy's silky hair affectionately. "Slow down, Perrin. The words come easier when you say them one at a time."

Taking deep breaths, Perrin nodded and did as he was told. Stepping back, he flushed from what Harry could only assume was embarrassment at his enthusiasm, not that he'd minded a bit. The spontaneous hug had completely erased his earlier dejection. "I'm sorry. I meant to-got caught up-oh bother! I just wanted to thank you. For-for-well, for everything. And-I-wanted-to-apologise-for-leaving-before-saying-it-to-you."

He heard Severus snort softly beside him as Harry replied, "It's quite all right, Perrin. I do understand." He started to say more when a hint of movement caught his eye. Glancing over to the side of the hallway, he saw wisps of strawberry blonde hair peek out from behind a column further down. Ah, so there was Perrin's conscience. "You are most welcome." There was so much more he wanted to say, but he could see Perrin straining to go and grinned in sympathy as he asked, "Didn't you say you had homework to do?"

Relief washed over Perrin's features and with a barely articulated, "Yeah, tons," he was gone. Watching him leave, Harry remembered in full the feeling he'd had as a First Year when dealing with adults-no matter how much he'd wanted to stay, he'd always been glad to leave. The boy slowed at the column and, after turning back to wave, he and Becky headed off to the Hufflepuff Common Room near the entrance to the dungeons.

Turning back to the Great Hall, Harry asked, "How long do you think it will be before the euphoria wears off?"

Albus replied sagely, "It varies from individual to individual, but generally? A day, maybe less. Pomona will keep an eye on him."

"Hmmmm. Then I suppose it's good that tomorrow is Sunday. He'll need the time to get used to it a bit before he has to face the rest of the students."

"Yes. Pomona says his house has been most supportive, but then again, I would expect nothing less of the Hufflepuffs."

As they entered through the staff entrance and made their way to the head table, Harry was keenly aware of Severus' continuing silence and only listened with one ear to the headmaster's prattle about how the different houses reacted to this type of situation. Sighing with relief, Harry was grateful Dumbledore's attention was taken by Pomona and Minerva grilling him earnestly. There were so many impressions to set in his memory, so many questions unanswered.

Soon he was as lost in thought as his bondmate, surfacing only now and again to gently remind Severus that food on a fork was best moved to his mouth rather than the other side of his plate. He finally resorted to sending an image of his husband, squalling red-faced in a huge high chair decorated with pink spotted hippogriffs, while Harry 'flew' his food into his mouth. With a low chuckle, Severus sent back a picture of himself, triumphant, dumping a bowl of boiled spinach over Harry's head, the slick, almost black strands sliding down his face and onto his shirt. Shuddering, he could almost feel the slimy stuff run down his back, but Severus ate his dinner and Harry was content.

Later that evening, Severus still hadn't said much but had communicated everything he felt quite succinctly with ardent lips and wanton hands. Leaving his thoughts far behind him, Harry embraced the tender seduction, relished the leisurely pace, revelling in the sweet oneness within, wrought by loving bodies without. And in the tangled comfort that followed their brilliant ecstasy, Harry experienced once again the calm and joy he always felt within his lover's arms.

There would be plenty of time to _talk_ about it tomorrow.

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

TBC

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

**The Ordinata Sequences:**  
Fibonaccian C-D-E-G-C : C major 9th  
Newtonian A-C-E-F-A : A minor 13th

My undying thanks to **Delphi**, once again, for her tireless translation of the _Dissolutionment_ ceremony which is as follows:  
_In lucem pepartus sumus; in tenebras recedebimus._ : Into the light we were brought forth; into the dark we shall recede.  
_Ab eis nos antecesserunt veniunt ei qui nobis succedebunt; solum canalis temporis sumus._ : From those before us, come those after us; we are merely a conduit of time.  
_Ab Unitate venimus; ad Unitatem redibimus._ : From the Oneness we came; to the Oneness we return,  
_Ita reddentes ea quae accipiebamus._ : Thus giving back that which we have received.  
_Nolite me lamentari, nam mors mea vitam renovat._ : Lament me not, for my death renews life.


	8. God His Loving Vigil Keeping

Hiding Under the Ninth Earth  
Backstory 01 : **All Through the Night**

**Chapter Eight : God His Loving Vigil Keeping**

**Sunday 7 December 2003**

The water was almost too hot, but Severus thought it a perfect complement to his husband's temper. He couldn't much blame Harry his acerbity; accustomed as he was to his colleagues' whims, the requisite dismissal of their more annoying-habits-came easily to him.

It had started innocently enough at breakfast. Having stayed abed too long 'snacking', they'd rushed up the stairs to the main level. Seeing no one around, Harry had wickedly called the challenge: "Race you!"

With the Slytherin House honour uppermost in his mind, it was with great pleasure that Severus slid through the staff door a pace in front of his husband. Ignoring his labouring heart and the ardent demands his body made for 'more air, _now_, please', he'd straightened his robes and strode to his place at the Head Table as if he hadn't just run pell-mell through the hallways of Hogwarts. Seating himself, he certainly wasn't prepared for the sneaky hand surreptitiously fondling his arse nor the warm breath caressing his ear as Harry leant over to whisper, "The best part of losing is the fine view from behind."

Indeed. He could attest to that, although he would never consider it _losing_. In fact, the vista from where he now lounged on the deep ledge of the pool was quite inviting; Harry's broad back tapering down to a slender waist and tempting hips and buttocks just begging to be touched-especially when the muscles under the unblemished skin bunched and jumped with his agitation. Well, he could do something about that at least. Pouring a dollop of soap on his hands, he smoothed them across Harry's back and started kneading the stiffness away. Harry's soft groan as he dropped his head forward brought a smile to his face.

His voice muffled, Harry asked with asperity, "What does it take to convince McGonagall and the others that Perrin is a boy, an individual-_not_ a problem they have to-fix?"

Severus supposed the earlier 'discussion', started at the head table and continued later in the staff room, could have _seemed_ like they considered Perrin a 'problem', although, in his estimation, that had not necessarily been the intent. He thought his fellow teachers were more guilty of poor timing than anything else. Harry's normal, boyish cheeriness augmented by the ebullient mood with which they'd both awakened this morning had contrasted sharply to the demanding questions Minerva and the others raised-a practical bursting of their euphoric bubble, so to speak. It had definitely been a mood-killer.

Working his thumbs down Harry's spine in small circles, his fingers splayed to the side, Severus temporized, "You'll have to forgive my colleagues their-concerns."

"Concerns? More like a bloody inquisition!" He pitched his voice in a nasal whine. "'This is going to upset the whole term. We have enough trouble without you adding more. What do you intend to do to fix it?' Really! I don't remember her ever being so-cold. What happened?"

The knots in the shoulders were formidable; Harry grunted under the pressure from his hands. "Harry, this is Minerva of whom we are speaking-" Severus muttered "-Miss Fussy-pants 'I-couldn't-do-anything-simple-if-my-life-depended-on-it' McGonagall."

Harry chuckled appreciatively but soon fell silent.

Severus moved his hands to the other shoulder as he said carefully, "I do have to admit that she has a point, though. Other than Poppy and Dumbledore, I am the first married staff in recent memory; if I recall correctly, married staff traditionally lived in Hogsmeade. With my other duties as Potions master to the school and Head of House, I cannot, the result being that you are the first non-staff member to live at Hogwarts in over a century. Now there is a child involved, one who is also a student. We're setting a precedent as a family living here together and, with the larger-and growing-student population, one with which we, the teachers, are ill-prepared to cope."

"I know. I've always been appalled at your workload." He sighed. "I do understand the constraints and the desire to keep the students on equal footing, if only for your sanity, but we're not talking about just 'any' student. This is Perrin. _Our_ Perrin. He's not a 'precedent'. He's not a troublemaker. He's a _child_ who just lost his mother!"

Disturbed by his mate's almost palpable distress washing through him, Severus leant over and kissed Harry's nape, his arms sliding around him to hold him close. His effort to soothe was rewarded a moment later when Harry took hold of his hands and murmured, "I know you understand. I can feel it. I'm just afraid they're going to make the situation worse. With the possible exception of Sprout, the others are being incredibly insensitive. He doesn't require 'special treatment', as Minerva claims, nor does he deserve Trelawney predicting 'his incurable melancholy' with her damned tea leaves. The irony of the whole thing is that he _needs_ the even-handedness you're always claiming is a prerequisite of the job."

Severus dropped his hands below the water, his fingers gently pressing into the smooth skin as he moved them to continue his massage. Slowly working his thumbs into the lower part of Harry's back, he said reflectively, "I suppose it is entirely possible that, during the war, we became too-hardened-to the plight of the students who lost one or both parents; there were so many over the years it became impossible to extend ourselves-emotionally-that far; we tended to push such students into the background to deal with their grief alone or with their peers-they just became one more problem we had to solve."

"So what is Perrin, then?"

Scooping water out of the pool to rinse the clingy soap, Severus murmured, "Our ward."

"Hmph. You know what I mean. Is he now a 'problem'?"

He ran his hands down the squeaky skin to make certain he'd got it all. Damn, even Harry's arse was tense. "Scoot forward," he commanded softly. Harry did as asked, perching on the edge of the ledge, and Severus began the awkward process of soothing the tension from Harry's more delectable bits. "I confess, this is new to me. As a teacher I sympathize with McGonagall and the others and, in normal circumstances, would prepare the means to keep him equal with the others in terms of the amount and type of attention he receives from me. As a guardian, of course, I want to make certain _all_ his needs are met. Under the current conventions, this makes Perrin a-unique."

Harry craned his neck around to look at him. "You were about to say 'problem' weren't you?"

_Well, maybe._ "Never. Not about _our_ ward," he replied with a chuckle. "But I can see I'm going to have one. I cannot be both a parent and a teacher at the same time on school issues-the goals are too oppositional. There must be a compromise. I'll have no difficulties, of course, on the holidays, but during the school year?"

Harry moved away and turned his body to face him. Calmer than he'd been before, he said, "Perhaps a discussion with Albus would be useful. He wasn't always old; perhaps in Hogwarts' past there are-traditions-we can _all_ live with today."

Severus smiled. "You really have difficulty even _saying_ the word 'rules', don't you?" He didn't even try to evade the swat his husband aimed at his arm. "Maybe the easiest solution is that during the term, you are the 'parent'." Harry growled. "What? You disagree?"

Harry put his hands on Severus' knees and fixed him with a stern gaze. "Severus, let me tell you what _I_ see as the 'rules' concerning our relationship with Perrin."

It was as inevitable as the sun rising-best to let him get it out of his system now rather than later. "Very well. Your ideas?"

"One, on a personal level, we are a matched set, a pair, joined-at-the-hip, you know-_together_. That means we share all the fun things as well as all the shitty things-_together_."

"All right, _together_ it is." Harry's eyes widened a bit at his easy capitulation. Severus chortled inside; it was always a source of amusement to fulfill his husband's inexpectancies.

As if reading his last thought, Harry cleared his throat and continued. "Two, I understand your need to do whatever you feel is necessary to distance yourself from Perrin professionally; however, that distancing ceases once we're in private. And it _will_ be a problem if personal issues addressed in private are carried into the classroom, or visa versa."

That struck a little too close to home. "I never-"

Harry never let him finish his weak protest. "Severus. This is me you're talking to, remember? The bloody golden boy who spent more time in your tutelage than any other student in Hogwarts? Even _after_ you started 'liking' me, you were a git-most of the time-publicly and privately, which was acceptable-you had no obligation to me whatsoever beyond your teaching. Perrin is a different story altogether. We are, in essence, his parents now. He's _family_-something neither one of us really knows how to define-yet. Face it, Severus, regardless of his behaviour, you're going to be harder on him than the others because you won't tolerate accusations of favouritism, which will be difficult for him as he already looks up to you and wants to please you."

"Wonderful," he groused, acknowledging the truth of his husband's statements.

"Yeah, isn't it?" He chuckled. "I almost feel sorry for the boy-talk about inequality with his peers-they at least can escape their parents' vigilance. And you?" His voice gentled. "It's not going to be any easier on you, is it?"

"How depressing," Severus mused.

"Precisely. And speaking of which, here's number three: I'll not accept that redirection-thing-you do so well to avoid discussing something uncomfortable, nor will I stop touching and loving you in private just because it makes Perrin _and_ you uncomfortable."

"Hmmm. Anything else?"

Harry eyed him suspiciously. "You're being awfully cooperative this morning."

"You haven't said anything, yet, with which I can disagree." Nor had he really agreed to anything except the first item.

When Harry remained silent, he couldn't resist the temptation any longer and slipped into the water to loosely slide his arms around his mate. Nuzzling his neck, he felt the bond, which had been quiet for a while, flow easily between them. So Harry wasn't too upset anymore. Good, because he was done with discussion. He wrapped a leg around Harry's under the water and pressed them close. Harry's head came up, and as their lips touched, Severus couldn't help but admire the wicked gleam he'd seen in those expressive eyes, supremely pleased they'd found something else upon which they could completely agree.

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

Feeling oddly out-of-sorts, Severus made tea before going back to his study. Alone. He snorted at the irony of being upset because he had no company for the afternoon. It wasn't like they would 'do' anything. Harry would sit tucked up on the couch in his study, while he sat at the desk working. It wasn't that he wouldn't be able to make the grading tolerable by reading to Harry the more humourous excerpts from the excrement on parchment his students loosely called essays. And it wasn't that Harry wouldn't interrupt him with those little "ha's!" he made when he read his mail or the twisted progress notes of another healer. It wasn't any of those things.

In fact that was what they'd been 'doing' when the emergency call came in from St. Bartie's. Harry had been writing letters, the inkwell hovering by his side, when his Crystal-Call had keened. Seeing its lime-green colour, Harry had sworn a blue streak while gathering his things. A quick kiss and a profuse apology later he was gone. Severus had tried to concentrate, but the late morning was broken anyway, so he went into the nook deciding a pot of tea would serve better than lunch; he really wasn't all that hungry anyway.

While he was walking back to his study, the tea pot and cup obediently following him, he heard someone faintly calling his name as he passed Harry's study. "Hold on," he shouted, sending his tea back to the table. Being not much larger than a broom closet, they'd agreed this room was a 'no-sex' zone so they could leave the Floo open. As he approached, Dumbledore's head sticking out of the fireplace, it dawned on him that with the holidays, the whole apartment would more than likely become a 'no-sex' zone. The thought was rather depressing.

He was almost glad to see Albus if only for a diversion from his morose mood. "What?"

Without preamble, the headmaster said seriously, "Perrin's missing."

Severus' stomach lurched. Mindful of what he and Harry had discussed, he kept his 'greasy-git-Potions-master' persona firmly in place. "And Sprout can't find him? Or you for that matter?"

Albus' mouth twisted in irritation. "Severus, he's your charge."

He was beginning to see why Harry wanted the 'rules' so clearly delineated. "No, Albus, he's not. He's a Hufflepuff and therefore Pomona's responsibility. In case it slipped your mind, _I'm_ in charge of the Slytherins."

"Aren't you worried?"

_Of course I am, you old fool._ "Not in the slightest, Headmaster Dumbledore. I have every confidence that you and the _appropriate_ staff can safely find him. Unless, of course, you're notifying me as you would any other guardian that there is a true emergency requiring my presence."

"Have you told Perrin this?" Albus asked, his eyes wicked.

"Well-"

"Ah, so he'll completely understand when he finds out you didn't participate in the search?"

Eternal perdition would be too good for the old bastard. "Where and when was he last seen?" he asked with a heavy sigh.

"We think sometime right before curfew. I know he has not left the castle, although where is a bit of a mystery."

There were so many things wrong with that statement. "Albus, I find it difficult to believe you don't know where every speck of dust is in the castle."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Nevertheless, it's true."

"And how did he go missing so long?"

"It appears Miss Gardener knew he had left the dormitory, but thinking he just wanted some time alone, she held her peace. It wasn't until he missed breakfast and then a study group that she informed Pomona."

He could see a detention in Miss Gardener's future. "And how long ago was that?"

"About a half-hour ago."

"Have you tried the _Reperio_ spell?"

"I can't use it; it's rather specific to you or Harry." Well, there was a surprise.

"I'll go find him," he said wondering again why _he_ was being asked to do this. "Is there something you're not telling me, old man?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, Severus. I just thought that coming so close behind the _Dissolutionment_, he might benefit from your unique perspective and guidance more than the others. _They_ have no rapport to build, nor stake to lose."

Deciding to accept Dumbledore's words at face value, Severus nodded. "Very well. I'll be back." As he was turning away, he couldn't resist adding, "Don't hold supper for me."

With Albus' laughter behind him, Severus left to go find Perrin.

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

It was rather nice to know the _Reperio Aperio_ spell worked. He'd not been too certain it would because, until now, he'd only been able to find Harry with it. Once assured that Perrin was safe, and reasonably assuming the boy had gone off to be alone for a valid reason and would resent a too-early intrusion, Severus finished his tea and graded his papers telling himself it was too near the end of the term for him to fall behind now and had nothing to do whatsoever with whether or not Harry might return before he left.

With the last comment drying in red ink, he stretched and began collecting items. From the dining nook, he pulled out the small black padded picnic pouch he and Harry had bought in Hana and packed an 'Ever-Warm' flask filled with fresh tea, two cups, and a small tin of biscuits. Smiling at the bright hibiscus decorating the outside, he added a couple of napkins and a large travelling rug (shrunk to fit) into the bag before folding the top over and fastening the 'fell-crow'. He next donned his heavy winter cloak and Slytherin muffler, throwing the pouch strap over his shoulder. Almost out the door, he remembered one last thing he needed to do. Tramping back into Harry's study, he pulled out quill and parchment from the aquarium desk and wrote a short note letting his spouse know where he was. That small task accomplished, he recast the _Reperio_ spell and sighed with relief that Perrin had not moved; however, knowing where the boy was and getting there were two different things, and the trek ahead of him through the castle gave Severus some much-needed thinking time.

As he started on the first long flight of stairs, Severus tried to determine why this whole situation left him so uncomfortable, finally concluding it was partially due to his ambiguous position. Everyone looked to _Harry_ for decisions, yet his husband invited equal participation. Unfortunately, it was a matter of legalities. If there was an emergency and Harry was not available, it would be the headmaster making any decisions concerning the boy; Severus suddenly rejected that thought with a shudder.

The second to fourth flights were spent on continuing ruminations on the _Dissolutionment_ from the night before. He wasn't certain what had surprised him more-Perrin asking for him or Harry's genuine pleasure that he had done so. His husband's generosity of spirit still astounded him sometimes and his burst of happiness had been the impetus for him to accept without hesitation or argument.

In retrospect, the experience still amazed him. So many impressions and thoughts and feelings roiled through him-all to the good to be sure-but more than anything, he'd been grateful Harry had understood enough to let him sort through it all in silence. Although he'd not made much headway into any logical explanations and, given that he'd come closest to understanding everything when they'd made love afterwards, he suspected that any further _thought_ on the matter was probably futile.

And, of course, there was that one moment of union. While he'd faintly felt his lover's presence throughout and thought Harry had shared a small part of it with him through their bond, the ending had come as a shock; however, it had been perfect as well, one of 'those moments' Harry was so fond of trying to identify. How did he always put it? 'A moment that if one could keep it forever?' Yes, it had definitely been one of those.

On the fifth flight, Severus decided now might be a good idea to discuss some of these things with Perrin. If he were in the boy's position, he would be very confused right now, and perhaps feeling a bit guilty as well. Or perhaps, if he'd even noticed, he should try and explain what the 'joining' at the end of the _Dissolutionment_ had been all about.

On the sixth flight, he was getting winded, the small pouch feeling like it was full of bricks. Topping the seventh, Severus ruefully decided there was a reason the Astronomy Tower seemed to be a popular place for brooding-no one in their right mind would casually disturb someone who'd sought shelter there. By the eighth, as he caught his breath at the head of the landing, he decided Pomona and Albus would never have made it and harboured a few uncharitable thoughts towards the headmaster.

Squaring his shoulders, Severus quietly opened the door and stepped out into the gloomy afternoon, relieved to note that not a breath of wind stirred. But it was damned cold-more so than he'd thought it would be, and he quickly searched the broad area for his quarry. Ah, there in the far corner-partially sheltered by the battlements above; that place, in particular, was one of Harry's favourite spots as well. Feeling a sense of familiarity, he made his way to the huddled figure wedged into the corner.

Other than a shift of his shoulders, Perrin didn't acknowledge his presence, not that Severus had expected him to jump up and dance a jig. He eased himself down to sit next to the boy, not too close, but enough that the rug, which he rapidly expanded to full size, could comfortably cover both laps. He noticed the small hands wrapped around his knees were a stark white; Harry would never forgive him (nor would he himself) if the boy got frost-bite because of his delay, so he gently unwound them and placed them under the rug.

That got the boy's attention and it was as he thought-the quick glance at him and away carried a certain amount of guilt and worry. Ignoring it for the moment, he opened the pouch and poured a steaming cup of tea, holding it out in front of the boy. When he didn't reach for it, Severus said quietly, "Take it before it gets cold-no sense warming the outside if the inside is frozen."

Perrin took the cup and cautiously sipped the hot brew, sighing contentedly with the first swallow. Severus almost smiled-the headmaster with his scalding tea he was not-now if he could just find an opening as perfect as the temperature of the beverage. Severus poured his own cup, letting the first strong bite thaw his thoughts a bit.

They drank in companionable silence, Severus offering the tin of biscuits. Perrin nibbled on one, his eyes far away and Severus felt satisfaction that his presence was now taken for granted instead of the intrusion it could have been. He poured the second serving for both of them, glad he'd thought to bring the flask that never emptied once filled and settled back to wait, almost completely warm.

Just as he'd come to the conclusion that, given how Harry had made it quite plain he considered them a 'matched set' with regards to the boy's future, he needed to find a way to make his partnership official, Perrin broke the silence. "What did the words mean?"

After a moment to regroup, Severus recited the words of the _Dissolutionment_ from memory, and then added slowly, "They mean that anything with life has to die and that every life always goes back to the very thing that made it-or us."

Perrin nodded. "Thanks." Severus wondered where this was all going when he asked, "I remember the Rector at our church saying something about seasons once and that everything had a time, but I didn't really understand it until now." He sipped his tea thoughtfully. "Are Wizards Christian?"

Interesting. "Some are."

"Are you?" Perrin asked after a moment.

"No." Severus felt impelled to explain further. "I suppose, if anything, I'm a spiritual moralist."

Perrin glanced at him. "Don't much believe in anything myself, but I came close last night." He took another sip of his tea and whispered, "I could feel _her_ as she-went away. It was-nice," he finished lamely.

"It was extraordinary," Severus replied half to himself.

Perrin finally looked at him, his face pale, but Severus felt a small, irrational surge of pride that he hadn't cried. "Why did you kiss my mother?"

"I never got to say goodbye to my own."

Perrin nodded in understanding. "I'm glad you finally got to."

"Thank you. So am I."

The silence stretched before them. Severus offered another biscuit and they both ate quietly. Noting their cups were empty again, he refilled them and waited. He was about to suggest they go inside when Perrin asked timidly, "At the end-I could feel-you and Harry-together-what was that?"

At least he'd had time to think up a partial answer for this one. "It was-unexpected-but harmless," he reassured him. "For a small while, you-joined-our bond."

"Your bond? How?"

"Hmmm. I think because of the music. The _Ordinata_ are-conduits-for magical power rather like your wand. The Newtonian _Ordinatus_ you chose was also-used-to forge our vows. As near as I can fathom, when the _Dissolutionment Ordinatus_ was at its strongest, it resonated through our bond-like two strings tuned to the same note-and because _our_ hands were joined, you were pulled into my half of it."

Perrin looked confused, as well he might. "Your half of what? How come I could feel Harry, too?"

Severus sighed-nothing was ever simple. "When any two people get married, they make vows together-promises to keep each other safe and cherished and loved for as long as they live no matter what happens. Muggles make them in front of witnesses; so do witches and wizards, but sometimes with us magic is added to the vows to make them stronger. Harry and I are bound like that to each other, which means that through our vows we're sometimes almost like one person. When we touch, we can-sense-one another and can exchange pictures in our heads, although we can't talk words to each other. However, when strong magic is involved, we can-reach-each other without touching; this is what happened last night. For those last few moments we-felt-each other and through me, you could feel Harry as well. I'm sorry it seems so confusing."

Perrin yawned and shivered. Scooting closer to him until their sides touched, he remarked, "I think I understand. It just felt-odd-and a little scary because I could see into you both, but at the same time, it felt-wonderful-and I didn't want it to ever end." He pulled the rug further up to cover his chest as he shivered again. "Did you get scared-bonding-with Harry?"

As he readjusted the rug, which had slipped off his legs, Severus thought about it, deciding to do what Harry had 'suggested'. "I wasn't afraid, but it's hard-there are times when Harry _knows_ things that I'm not used to sharing."

"Like secrets?"

"Hmmm. Do you have memories you don't want to remember?"

The boy shuddered. "Sure."

"Do you ever have thoughts or feelings you don't want to share because they're stupid or petty and they would hurt the other person if they knew it-and you don't really mean them anyway?"

"Yeah."

"Well, so do I."

"But what happens when you actually said them, but never got the chance to take them back."

This gave him pause and, with only a small wince inside, he skimmed over all the arguments he'd had with people he loved-from his mother to Mecadia to Albus to the passionate fights he and Harry still had with surprising frequency-and realised it was rarely about their words or deeds, but rather it was them letting him know they cared about him-and loved him regardless. With this revelation, he said quietly, "I'm thinking that if the person loves us, then he or she already knows we didn't mean the words in the first place, even if we never get the chance to say so."

"I hope so," he said, yawning again and snuggling into Severus' side. Severus froze, but Perrin didn't seem to notice as he asked sleepily, "What happens when someone breaks a vow?"

"I don't know, I don't know anyone who has. I've heard, though, that they die," he replied without thinking.

"Did my mum and Dad make vows?"

"I believe that is the Muggle custom."

"Mum and Tony made promises-I was there." Severus hadn't known that, but it made sense. "Maybe that's what happened. Tony said he'd cherish her and then didn't and she died. Like you said."

It was as good an explanation as any he could dream up and who knew-it might even be true. He was about to say so when Perrin drowsily turned to his side, pulled the rug up to his shoulders and folded his knees up almost into Severus' lap. Within moments after murmuring how warm he was, the boy was dead weight against his side. Hesitantly, he put his arm around the thin shoulders and sat back against the stone wall, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do now.

Nothing in all his tenure as head of Slytherin House prepared the Potions master for the small body pressed so trustingly to his. Too cautious for years of the ramifications if he ever offered misconstrued comfort, he'd never even held a child before, in any manner, let alone a boy snuggled this close, freely needing him, even if only for warmth. No one other than Harry had _ever_ trusted him like this and he felt something twist, in a good way, inside him.

Closing his eyes, he felt the frailty nestled against him even through the heavy robes; unbidden, the bruises Perrin had borne when he first came to Hogwarts flashed across his mind, bruises he could have counted on his own body at that age. A sudden fierceness gripped him at the thought of Tony Mendino getting his hands on the boy; his resolve at finding a permanent solution hardened within him. If they could get the courts to declare Perrin abandoned, then they stood a chance to protect him by adoption; the time to do it was now, while Mendino remained missing. Otherwise, guardianship or no, Mendino's claim would supersede Harry's as long as they couldn't prove the man's culpability in Priscilla's death.

The urge to talk to Harry and plan their next course of action keen, he quickly packed everything back into the pouch with a flick of his wand. Using a lightening charm to make the task and trek easier, he carefully wrapped Perrin up in the rug and carried him back to their quarters, only half-surprised he met no one in the corridors-Dumbledore's doing, he assumed. The boy never stirred except to snuggle closer and it was with a small sigh of regret that Severus placed him on the deep Chesterfield in the dining nook after summoning a pillow from their bed and lighting a huge fire to keep him warm. Standing back and watching the deeply sleeping form, he found the idea of Perrin as their son startling, but appealing in a way he'd never known before.

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

Harry came home long after sundown to find Severus on the sofa in his study holding an untouched brandy and staring at a roaring fire. Severus didn't even look up as he eased next to him and, sensing that something had happened, he stayed patiently quiet.

"Perrin disappeared today," Severus reflected, still gazing at the fire. "I found him up in the Astronomy Tower in your thinking spot." He took a sip of brandy and finally glanced at Harry, the expression on his husband's face one he had trouble deciphering, but he thought he understood as Severus whispered, "He fell asleep in my arms."

The firelight fractured into hundreds of facets when seen through the haze stinging his eyes. He reached a hand over, glad when Severus took it, the rush of his wonder filling him. He didn't know what to say, didn't think anything needed to be said, so he simply squeezed Severus' hand letting his own feelings of elation and understanding flow freely between them.

Severus tugged his hand in invitation and Harry soon found himself cuddled in his lover's arms, his lips warm as he grazed his forehead, his hands strong as they held him securely. For several long minutes Harry basked in the heat of the blaze in front of him and the warmth of Severus' arms and legs surrounding him. His raised face received the sweet kisses he'd missed all afternoon, not ones of arousal, but of comforting affirmation.

He could sense Severus wanted to talk to him about something important and again waited patiently, letting his husband know through the openness of their bond that he was ready anytime Severus was.

"While we waited for Alex yesterday, Albus told me that he and Poppy will not be going to Hana for the Holidays as planned."

"They are staying here then?"

"So I gathered. There are no students staying over other than Perrin and only Filius, Rubeus, and Remus would have been here. He refuses to leave them alone for Christmas."

Harry was disappointed, but it took one concern off his mind. "Well, that actually makes things a bit easier, doesn't it? I know we talked about taking Perrin with us; under other circumstances it would have been jolly, but with all that's happened, I've been thinking that a drastic change of environment might not be beneficial for him right now."

He stroked Harry's hair. "Indeed-and I've been thinking about Perrin and the holidays should we stay here."

This struck close to Harry's heart; he remained silent wondering how to ask him. He relaxed in relief when Severus continued, "_We_ should have Perrin in." Harry stilled, trying to keep his stance neutral. "I don't think Perrin should stay in the Hufflepuff house by himself this holiday. Any holiday for that matter."

"Thank you," Harry whispered, tightening his arms. "It's awful being alone in the dormitories."

"Hush, I know-did it a few times myself, remember? However, it's more horrible to go 'home' to people you think feel obliged to take you."

Harry mulled this over. Even if the Dursleys had been civil and half-way kind, it still would have been terrible, but in a different kind of way. Refusing to 'troll the bond' as Ben would say, he felt his way cautiously as he asked, "But you don't feel 'obliged to take him?"

Severus shifted uncomfortably. "Not anymore. I confess, I had reservations until this afternoon and I'm quite certain your generosity can extend that far-I'm just not so certain about my own."

"Oh, I think you'll do just fine-after all, you love _me_, right?

"Cheeky brat," Severus whispered, kissing him.

"When should we tell him?" Harry asked, barely hiding his excitement.

"Tell me what?" Perrin asked sleepily from the doorway.

Harry felt Severus jolt in surprise, but leant his weight in to prevent him from jumping up. Now was the perfect time for _both_ of them to start learning that he would not tolerate a cessation of affection for the sake of their comfort. Satisfied with Severus' reluctant capitulation, he slowly sat up as if he had all the time in the world. "That you'll be staying with us for the holidays-here, in our quarters, instead of the dorms."

Perrin's slow smile was reward enough as far as Harry was concerned. "Really? I don't have to stay in Hufflepuff?"

"Really," Severus said, the honey of his voice washing over Harry with the normal response. He looked over to see the wicked gleam in his husband's eyes and knew he would pay for his 'insolence'-dearly-and Harry speculated how long he could take the torture. Forever, if he really thought about it and sent an answering response all his own.

Perversely, he wondered how quickly they could get the boy back to his dorm so he could earn his 'punishment'.

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

Two hours later he had his answer.

Given that he and Severus hadn't enough time to discuss anything sufficiently to give the boy any details, they distracted him by sneaking into the kitchen to grab some dinner (which Dobby had mysteriously left warming for them) then escorted Perrin back to his common room well after curfew. Sprout was waiting for them and, seeing how tired Perrin was, spared him the sharper edge of her tongue, but that hadn't stopped her from gently chiding them after the boy had gone inside. There wasn't much to say or even apologise for, so they hadn't, which Harry thought surprised her a bit.

Once back in their quarters, Harry had asked Severus, "Sleepy?"

"A bit," he'd replied and then slid his eyes to the bed. "But never too tired for _that_," he declared softly, drawing Harry close for a teasing kiss.

A while later, with Harry suitably 'chastised', Severus left him briefly to fetch something from his study. As Harry straightened the bed, he heard Severus call his name. Wondering what he could possibly want, he went as if to Severus' study and stopped stock still in the wide opening to the rotunda that all the public rooms opened into.

"Well, I'll be damned," he declared, looking at the new doorway by the entry that had _not_ been there when they'd come home.

"Indeed."

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

TBC


	9. Christmas Should be Softly Spoken

Hiding Under the Ninth Earth  
Backstory 01 : **All Through the Night**

**Chapter Nine : Christmas Should be Softly Spoken**

**Monday 8 December 2003**

"You have a new set of rooms?" Albus asked, the teacup arrested midway to his mouth. "In your quarters?" He looked at Severus over the top of the cup. He took a sip, his eyes glazed. Putting it down, he focussed on the Potions master. "How strange."

Severus stared at him impassively.

"Oh come now! I may have 'tweaked' your rooms a bit in the past, but this? No, my dear boy, I did not add any rooms to your quarters."

Severus raised his brow in disbelief; it was going to be another one of those days.

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

**Tuesday 9 December 2003**

"Perhaps it slipped your mind?"

"I assure you I'm not that feeble, Severus. I would remember if I added rooms to your quarters."

"Ah, like you remembered where you put your manners last week."

"- - -"

Ah, the day was looking quite fine.

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

**Wednesday 10 December 2003**

"I'm not angry about it."

"Liar."

_Perhaps._

"All right, mildly annoyed."

"Prevaricator."

"Very well, I admit to some irritation that _someone_ fussed with our quarters - again."

"You're dissembling."

"I won't hold it against you."

_Much._

Dumbledore snorted. "Ah, I'm beginning to see how your nose got in its current condition."

_Nose? Oh. That whole damned Gepetto the Puppet Master thing again. After nearly a century, one would think they would tire of all the sordid gossip and leave them to it; it wouldn't be the first time... _

"Albus! Where do you think you're going?"

The students nearby were suddenly interested in the paintings as the abandoned Potions master swept by them.

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

**Thursday 11 December 2003**

The pheasant was perfect.

"Too bad you couldn't have expanded the Potions storeroom while you were at it; I could really use the _room_.

Dumbledore poked a fork at him in irritation. "Never in my life have I encountered anyone more stubborn than you! How many times do I need to tell you? I. Did. Not. Add. Rooms. To. Your. Quarters!"

"- - -"

If Harry and Poppy exchanged one more grin... Well, he couldn't do anything about Poppy, but Harry?

He began to plot for the evening's 'entertainment'.

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

**Friday 12 December 2003**

"Severus..."

"This is really quite simple, Albus."

"_Severus..._"

"You've been dodging me all day."

"Severus...!"

"All I want to know is..."

"_SEVERUS!_"

"What?"

"Make yourself useful and hand me some toilet paper."

"No. Not until..."

"I can hex you through the door."

The thundering frown turned into a tiny smirk. _Hex? Good idea - itching or stinging?_

"Very well, Albus. Let me just get you some."

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

**Saturday 13 December 2003**

He wiped his mouth with his napkin; dinner had been adequate, but boring as his normal companions were missing. "Where's the old man?"

"He's, um, doing some research in our rooms and asked for dinner in."

"Hmph." He sniffed. "Coward."

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

**Sunday 14 December 2003**

The place next to Poppy was empty.

"Still at his _research_?"

"Severus, you know where he is."

"Hmph. Thought as much. Hiding, is he?"

"You _have_ been hounding him a bit."

"I just want the truth."

"Sadly, I think he's already given it to you."

"Hmmm."

"Oh, and I meant to ask you - we've had a rash of skin allergies in the infirmary. Do you have any more anti-itch potion? I seem to have run out."

"I'll see what I can find."

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

**Monday 15 December 2003**

"If it's not you, Albus," he asked, pacing around the office, "then who did it?"

"Ha!" the headmaster exclaimed in triumph. "You admit you might have been wrong?"

_Was it possible to kill someone with just a glance?_

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

**Tuesday 16 December 2003**

Hands splayed on the desk, supporting his weight, he demanded, "Are you prepared to discuss this reasonably?"

The old man sat back smugly in his chair, his hands folded over his stomach. "Are you prepared to admit you were wrong?"

He leaned in closer and hissed, "Are you prepared to tell me who, if not you?"

He'd forgot how penetrating Albus' glare could be.

The door made quite a satisfying slam on the way out this time.

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

**Wednesday 17 December 2003**

With the holidays approaching, the students were restless, the noise in the Great Hall almost deafening.

"I'm not telling."

"Ha! So, you do know who did it."

"Not until yesterday."

"Yesterday? And you said nothing?" he roared.

Pity he couldn't get the students this quiet in class.

"If memory serves, I am not the one who almost shook my door off its hinges." His eyes twinkling, he added, "It took me a while to figure it out, Severus, and you will also - if you accept the premise that _I_ didn't do it."

He wondered how Albus would look wearing his oatmeal.

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

**Thursday 18 December 2003**

"No, Severus. I did not add the rooms to our quarters. Why on earth would you think that? Besides I was with you when it happened. Remember? Bed? Strewn bedclothes? Floor? Ohgodsohgodsohgods?"

Severus looked ready to spit and roast someone. "I should have known the old man would redirect me."

"He said _I_ did it?" Harry asked, horrified.

"Not _precisely_."

Trying to hide his grin, Harry shook his head. "You know I've heard that St. Mungo's has some terrific treatment plans to help those poor souls with obsessions."

"Treatments?" Severus smiled evilly and curled his hands in front of him, fingers waggling as if he already had a hold of Harry's sides. "Or poor souls?"

_Oh shit..._ "Two second head-start?"

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

**Friday 19 December 2003**

Perched on the corner of Severus' desk, his arms loosely folded, Harry bit back another smile. "Does it really matter, love?" he soothed as his husband wore a new track in his study floor.

"Not you, too?" Severus rasped, turning back the way he'd just come.

"No," Harry replied in a sing-song voice, "not me, too." Back and forth across the wide room, the movement was rather like a tiger's graceful, restive pacing. "However, you've barred the door to the new rooms and since Perrin is due to move in tomorrow morning, we should see that they are properly prepared." When Severus neither stopped nor answered him, he chuckled. "I suppose I could just break the wards..."

"Oh, very well," Severus descried, stopping in front of him. "I suppose it's harmless, but it's driving me mad that we _still_ don't know who added them."

Harry truly didn't care, not that he would ever admit that aloud after last night, and decided he needed to get Severus moving before he changed his mind. Merlin knew what was in there; he'd not really seen much in the peek he'd had before Severus slammed the door shut and warded it, while muttering about how incautious he'd become.

Standing, he grabbed Severus around the waist before he could start another circuit. "You'll wear a rut," Harry murmured, drawing him close.

With a heavy sigh followed by a low chuckle, his husband finally slid his arms around him and nuzzled his neck. "Rutting has its appeal," he whispered, his tongue tracing the shell of Harry's ear.

Shivering at the delicious tickle, Harry nevertheless ducked his head, ruefully shaking it. "Are you trying to side-track me?"

"Mmmm hmmm," Severus hummed, bumping his nose playfully against Harry's forehead; a clear picture formed of what he would get if he would just lift his face. Who could resist such a delectable offering? Soon on the receiving end of one of Severus' better kisses, he vaguely heard the "Is it working?" spoken into his lips.

Harry gasped out, "What, the distraction or the equipment?"

Severus pressed them close while leading them backwards. "I have no doubts about the better bits."

"Uh huh," Harry replied dreamily, his eyes closed as his mouth unerringly found Severus' again. He really didn't notice tumbling onto the sofa, just the carnal sensations flooding him as his husband pulled him down on top of him. His last coherent thought was that he would need to polish up on his silencing spells.

A gratifying time later, both snuggled sated and loose, Harry remarked sleepily, "Well, I think that just about covers the whole apartment. We'll at least have the bath and the bedroom to ourselves."

Severus chuckled. "Ah, I was wondering when you would catch on."

Severus' chest really was broader than it looked when clothed, he thought, twirling the thick hair with his finger. "I finally figured it out when you broke the 'no-sex' rule in my study." He dropped a kiss on the pale skin near his lips. "I have to admit there was a certain thrill in possibly getting caught with the open Floo. Gods that was amazing."

"Ben says that with the bond it gets - ah - better with time."

Grinning, Harry raised his head, waggling his brows. "I'm not sure I can survive 'better'. It already feels like a little death each time."

"Healer, heal thyself." Severus sniffed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Take it anyway you want, just don't stop."

Severus' only reply was to pull Harry up and closer for a languid kiss. Reluctantly ending it, Harry propped himself on his elbows, half straddling his husband below him, so he could see his face better. He'd never in his life thought he could lie naked on top of another man, especially one he wanted as much as Severus, and just talk. This closeness, an intimacy he'd never dreamt of achieving with anyone, was rather liberating in a way.

"Speaking of Ben, did you see the letter I left on your desk?" he asked, sighing when Severus ran his hands down his back.

"No, I've been a bit - preoccupied."

"Obsessed. Come now, you can say it. Ob-sessed."

"Do you remember what happened the last time you said that?"

"Yes, and my ribs are _still_ sore, I'll have you know." Severus' hands skimmed up his sides in mute apology. "Mmmm - feels good," he purred.

Sliding his hands to 'his spot' near the small of Harry's back, Severus asked, "Now, you were saying something about a letter from Ben?"

"Huh?" Harry asked in a daze from the duel sensations of Severus' hands on his body as much as receiving the pleasure his husband experienced touching him. "Oh, right." He stretched out a hand and muttered "_Accio letter_." Handing the sheets over, he laid his head back down on his human pillow and waited while Severus read.

The first page of parchment fluttered to the ground as Severus chuffed, "Do they know how cold it is here right now? They freeze their tropical arses off when it gets below 70 degrees."

"Since Malia was born near here, and Joseph was an Auror in London, I'm assuming they know. And they all seemed to do fairly well at the wedding."

"Right. And that was merely Autumn," Severus replied distractedly as he brought the second page up to read.

"I'm thinking that more people not associated with Hogwarts around the castle this Christmas will be good for all of us, especially Perrin."

"Well, it will certainly be interesting to have the five of them here. I'll have to let Albus know so we can prepare some rooms for them."

"You know, I've been thinking..." he paused, and smiled at Severus' smirk. "What? No 'dangerous Gryffindor' comments?"

"Doesn't seem necessary; you've already said it for me."

"Pavlov, thy name is Snape," Harry muttered before adding, "Maybe it was the castle."

Harry chuckled at the raised brow as Severus countered, "The castle?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, if one looks at it logically..."

"A logical Gryffindor? Now _there's_ an oxymoron."

Severus' skin made a satisfying _thwack!_ where he smacked it. "Behave! Look - the house-elves can't do it, and although I could, I certainly did _not_ do it, which leaves only you and Albus. You both say you didn't do it, so that only leaves the castle."

Harry grinned as Severus' mouth thinned, working around a refutal he couldn't make. "Why would it add rooms on its own?"

"Because we needed them? Because you would have done it on your own in any event?"

"Perhaps, but that still doesn't expla..."

A finger on his lips stopped him. Tracing it over the prim line, Harry queried, "Why does it shorten your path home when you're tired on your night-time walk-abouts?" He managed to tease one edge upwards. "Because it likes you?" He got the other side to join it.

"Point taken."

"And it only does it for you and Albus. I've never heard of anyone else getting castle privileges before."

"It's possible," Severus said grudgingly.

"In any event, we need to get it ready for Perrin, regardless of 'who' made it." He reluctantly hauled himself up off of his comfortable 'mattress', stumbling a bit until he regained his balance. He summoned their clothing and tossed them at the end of the sofa at Severus' feet while opening admiring the view stretched out on the other end. Holding out his hands, he taunted, "C'mon, old man. Let me help you up."

With a wary eye, Severus sat up and stood in one motion, eschewing the proffered hands, all the while muttering imprecations about 'old' and 'infants'. Harry hid his smile as they got dressed and, without further comment, led the way across the rotunda to the locked door opposite the opening into their bedroom suite. Severus lowered the wards and they entered the room together.

As they took in the large barren space, Harry caught a glimpse of a familiar, wicked side glance. Given Severus' 'goal' before the boy's arrival and that the _last_ time he'd seen such a face, he'd wound up naked...

"Sev'rus - don't even _think_ it! This is _Perrin's_ room!"

With a moue of rueful disappointment, Severus conceded, "Very well."

Shaking his head, Harry went to look out the large window and smiled as he heard him mutter, "Killjoy."

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

**Saturday 20 December 2003**

"Wow! This is huge!" Perrin turned in place, gazing at the dome. His eyes travelled down the ramp and Harry could almost see his eleven year old imagination sliding down the long curving length of the rail. It was rather fun once one learned to lean in, out of the way of the columns. But it was the object in the center that really drew his attention. "Cool! You have fish!" He looked back at Harry, his face puckered with unexpected concern. "Is the top open?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh good. Mark likes fish and I wouldn't want him to get in the tank."

Harry looked back at the small carry-all floating in the air behind him. "Mark?" He leaned over to look inside and got a hiss for his effort. "'Mark' is a cat?"

"I think so, but Becky thinks he's part Kneazle and Professor McGonagall said it was too soon to tell."

A very _small_ Kneazle, perhaps, and uncommonly striped. "I thought you were going to get an owl."

Perrin studied the floor carefully before answering, "Well, the first weekend of the term we went to that Emporium place in Diagon Alley and I guess we left it a bit late because all they had left were a few long-distance courier owls and a couple of eagle owls." He looked everywhere but him as he continued wistfully, "There was one other, very small, almost a baby, but Professor McGonagall said it was too young and the others were more than the allowance she had, so she said I could use the school owls and got me Mark instead."

Harry sighed inside at Minerva's inherent inflexibility and wondered if she would ever understand that sometimes a boy's needs and dreams took precedence over cold practicality.

"Why did you name him Mark?" Harry asked to break the awkward silence.

Perrin scrunched his face, at last making eye contact with him. "Um, he has spots on his belly, one at the end of each of his side stripes. I couldn't very well call him 'Exclamation', so I named him Mark."

Harry chuckled. "Ah, simple once you know. I suppose we'll have to introduce him to Cally, then. She's my cat; deaf as a door, but fairly affectionate. Just always make sure she can see you when you approach and you'll get along fine."

"All right. Mark's still a kitten, but he's pretty small, that's why I think Becky may be wrong; Professor McGonagall says Kneazles are big."

"Well, we'll just have to see. In any event, if he's as small as he looks, we'll have to introduce Mark to Horatio as well - as a friend, of course; he'll, um, leave him alone then."

"Horatio?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. Obviously there were a few minor details he and Severus missed in their lengthy discussions about Perrin. "Yeah, Horatio is Sever - Professor Snape's snake. He's actually well-behaved, but he's, um, big."

Missing the point, Perrin was openly impressed, his eyes shining with excitement. "A snake, too? Can I touch him?"

"That will depend on Horatio." Definitely a few small details left to discuss. "First, let's get your things in your room and then let's go see if we can't find him."

As they entered the dark chamber, Harry stood in the open doorway and pulled his wand out. "To turn on the - ah - overhead lights, you hold your wand like this," he patiently waited for Perrin to draw his own, "and say, _'Lumos Petit'_. Try it."

Perrin did as requested and the whole ceiling lit up with hundreds of tiny lights like bright stars. His face upturned in transfixed wonder, he asked, "Are these constellations? I don't recognize many of them."

"They are indeed, but are the ones that can't be seen right now because they're overshadowed by the sun during the day. As the sun goes down outside, the patterns will change to match those with which you're more familiar and will change to match the seasons as well." He glanced up himself and added, "You might want to thank Professors Snape and Dumbledore for it later. They worked on it until late last night to fix the display in place; it's a tricky set of spells and one might say Professor Dumbledore's specialty since he's the one who set the enchantments to the ceiling in the Great Hall." Of course he didn't mention the judicious application of the castle's magic as well. Severus' 'studies' with the headmaster was the one grey area they'd decided to play-by-ear as to whether or not they should discuss it with the boy.

He pulled his attention back sharply when Perrin murmured, gazing around the empty room, "It's pretty elaborate for a spare room." He turned wistful eyes to Harry, suddenly formal. "Where's the cot you want me to set up, sir?"

"Perrin," Harry said gently, "this is your room. I know it looks - um - bare right now, but we left it alone on purpose so you could decorate it any way you want."

"Mine, sir?" Perrin choked out. "Really?"

With a non-committal, "Mmmm hmmm," Harry made his way to the curtains at the window and, drawing them open to let in the bright morning sun, murmured the counterspell to extinguish the lights. Composing his face to hide his deeply moved surprise at Perrin's reaction, he turned around to face the wide-eyed boy and gestured sweepingly with an outstretched arm. "Really. This is _not_ a guest or spare room, Perrin. This is _your_ room, made especially for you. Rooms actually. Bedsit, bath, and closet. At least until you reach your majority, this is your personal, private space; you may leave whatever you wish here."

Closing his mouth, Perrin looked away, but not before Harry saw the suspicious brightness in his eyes. Giving him time to cover his reaction, Harry walked over to him, saying, "I'll take you around and show you the rest of the apartment; it's actually not very large, but this is as much your home now as ours. When Professor Snape returns, we'll go over the 'house rules' and you'll understand things better."

"House rules, sir?"

"Yeah." He leaned closer and added as if they were sharing a secret jest, "You _really_ didn't think it was possible to share a space with Professor Snape and not have _some_ rules, did you?"

"Um, well - no, sir," Perrin replied shyly.

Harry chuckled wryly. "It's good to see you have an abundance of Hufflepuff common sense. Took _me_ years to figure it out, but I'm a Gryffindor; we're a bit thick about such things." When Perrin gave a small laugh, he added, "Oh, and while the professor and I will discuss those few rules with you together, the first one I'll tell you, at least for myself, is that while we're in our apartments I would prefer you to call me just about anything other than 'sir' or 'hey you'. 'Harry' will do fine for now, though."

Clearly uncomfortable, Perrin nodded, saying, "All right, si - Harry. What should I call the Professor?"

"Ah, that would be telling, now wouldn't it? You'll have to exercise some of that Hufflepuff patience (another thing I am sorely lacking) and let Professor Snape tell you himself." No way was he letting Severus off the hook on that one.

Perrin stifled a giggle.

"Anyway, after we talk to Sever - Professor Snape, I've asked Dobby, a house-elf, to come by this afternoon and help you furnish it." He could well understand Perrin's confusion - house-elf assignments were usually random. "And that's another thing. Dobby's a free elf; he mostly works for me."

"So, Dobby is _your_ house-elf?"

"No, Dobby is his own elf and I pay him for his services. He is not indentured like the others. Right now he helps out around the apartment when I need him and runs errands for me and Professor Snape. You may use his services only with permission. We tend to do most things on our own without assistance." Well, they'd not discussed that either, but he couldn't see where Severus would object.

"Oh. Where is Professor Snape?"

"He had house business to attend." He nodded his head, indicating the space around them. "We're in Slytherin territory now." He held out his hand, indicating the door. "Speaking of snakes, let's see if we can find us one."

Harry grinned at the boy's excited, "Do you think I can hold him?" as they walked out of Perrin's rooms.

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

With the student's possessions haphazardly packed and even more quickly dispatched, Severus absorbed the unnatural quiet of the common room, thinking there was no music sweeter than the imagined whistling of the Hogwarts Express carrying his Slytherins away on holiday. After taking a few heartbeats to savour the illusory _etude_, he instructed Dobby and his crew of house-elves to clean the Slytherin rooms and confiscate all the contraband his snakelets were foolish enough to leave behind in their haste to depart. They would have to earn them back.

Certain that all would be done as required, he left with a clear conscience to begin his own more unusual holiday. And in all the years as head of Slytherin house, having weathered dozens of such riotous leave-takings, he truly thought he'd mastered the concept of chaos, that is, until he stepped right into it, in his own home.

It wasn't that Cally, near the base of the fish tank, had another, smaller cat pinned on its back to the floor while she snacked on its neck. Nor was it the hissing and spitting and growling coming from both combatants. Nor even that, as he watched, the other cat rolled them both over and proceeded to munch on Cally's ears (much to her yowling displeasure). Nor was it the torn and ripped basket tossed carelessly to the side, nor the cat food scattered all along the floor near the dining nook, the bowl still rolling slowly across the floor.

No, what made it truly inexplicable was the boy (sitting cross-legged and unnaturally still on the stone floor) with _his_ snake draped over the thin shoulders and small lap (a snake, he might add, who calmly tested the air with a rapidly flicking tongue) and his husband (arms crossed across his chest, his wand held negligently in one hand) standing near the boy and snake. Just standing - doing nothing but raptly watching the cat fight - seemingly oblivious to the tufts of white and smoke cat hair wafting around the rotunda.

Yelling 'What the hell is going on?' probably wouldn't solve anything, and he suspected he would run out of languages before counting to ten satisfied his initial reaction. However, narrowing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and second finger (while his forefinger tapped a rapid beat on his forehead) restored enough perspective for him to wryly ask, "Is there still time to place a small wager?"

Startled, both man and boy, heads swinging in unison, gaped at him. Harry was the first to recover. "Hullo, Severus. Cally and Mark are just getting acquainted."

"Acquainted...?" Well, he supposed Cally gnawing on the other's tail while standing on his bum _could_ be an obscure form of 'how-do-you-do'.

"Yeah, Horatio told us they were just introducing themselves and to leave them alone. I guess it's a cat thing. They don't seem to be hurting each other much." Harry shrugged. "There's been no blood or anything."

The spunky grey cat, straddling Cally's back, was licking and biting her neck. "Ah, I see." He shook his head, pointing at the pair of felines. "Well, if they were older, I'd say _that_ was foreplay." At Perrin's gasp, he winced. Damn! Forgot about the boy.

Cally heaved, throwing the audacious kitten off. Faster than he could react, she planted her paw squarely between his eyes and began to roughly wash his face; the purring from both reached all parties a few seconds later.

Perrin looked uncertainly between the two men and the cats. "Hallo, Professor Snape - sorry 'bout Mark - I'd get up..." He flushed, looking at the snake draped all over him. "Horatio's really cool, but he's really heavy."

"So he is." He squatted on the floor in front of Perrin, extending his hands, just in case. "Steady. Lock your hands together on your waist to keep him in place and then get your knees under you; he's smart and will shift as you move." Perrin did as he was told, only needing a bit of help balancing. "All right, now sit back on your heels and when you're settled, stand up using your legs."

It took him a couple of tries (and a small assist), but a few moments later, triumphant, Perrin stood. Walking was another matter altogether and after a few shaky steps, Horatio bumped the boy's cheek with his snout and hissed. Eyes round, Perrin stopped stock still and watched crestfallen as Horatio extended his body towards Severus, obviously wanting to switch rides.

"He's afraid he's going to unbalance and hurt you," Harry spoke unexpectedly when Horatio hissed again. "Says you're too soon out of the shell to carry him safely."

Sullen, Perrin said nothing, although if Severus had thought Horatio wrong, he would have let him try anyway; however, given that the normally reclusive Horatio had deigned to grace the boy with his presence in the first place, he would not trade without a reason. Severus felt Perrin should know why Horatio thought so. "Harry, how does Horatio know this?" he asked with equanimity.

A short burst of Parseltongue and hissing followed; Severus suppressed the sensations the sound normally made within him and concentrated instead on Perrin's redirected fascination with it.

"He says he can taste the strain in your muscles and can feel it as well," Harry explained. "Horatio doesn't sense things the way we do. He can taste the chemicals our bodies produce and from them, can determine our physical condition as well as our emotions. His body, especially his skull, can sense the movement of a mouse from several paces away, so sensing what our bodies are doing when he's in contact with them is very easy."

Horatio swung his head to Perrin and, moving closer, rubbed his head along his cheek. Charmed, Perrin nodded, unable to move his arms to stroke him back. Severus moved beside him and gently unwound Horatio's length from the boy. As Horatio transferred from one to the other, he said, "Horatio weighs a bit over four stone." He grunted as the reptile settled smoothly over his arms and shoulders. "Make that a ton."

Perrin giggled, then put his hands over his mouth, his eyes widening.

Brow raised Severus remarked, "Hmmm. I'll remember that, young man, when _you're_ next carrying him." He shrugged his shoulders, settling Horatio better. Turning his head, he whispered to the snake's head inches from his face, "You're such a pet slut." Hissing, Horatio's tongue flicked out, hitting him on his nose.

Severus shook his head in mock dismay. "We have some matters to discuss. Shall we go to the dining nook?" he asked, as Harry flicked his wand to clean up the mess in their way. As Perrin moved off in the right direction, Severus slowed to wait for Harry to draw near, asking quietly, "What happened with the cats?"

"Well, hello to you, too," Harry said, grinning. He stopped him with a hand on a Horatio-free space on Severus' arm. "They've gone to the sitting room, I think." Squashing the snake a bit as he leaned in, Harry gave Severus a welcome home kiss, simple but a little longer than chaste and would have dipped in for seconds but for a snake head interposing itself between them with a short hiss.

"What?" Severus asked, half conscious of Perrin watching them from the opening to the nook.

Harry's eyes briefly glanced in that direction as well. Sighing imperceptibly, he whispered, "It defies description, but I guess the closest translation would be, 'Not in front of the kid.' Who knew snakes cared about such things?"

"Must have been something he tasted," Severus remarked drily as they began walking across the rotunda. Halfway across, he veered to the sitting room. "I'll meet you both there; I need to settle Horatio down."

"All right," Harry said, continuing on. "C'mon Perrin, let's see what we can scrounge for lunch. And Severus will want his tea. Best to learn now how he..."

The voice faded as he moved deeper into the sitting room. As Severus let Horatio slither down onto the carpet near the fireplace, he muttered, "I'm with you; a little circumspection goes a long way, but I doubt either one of us is going to change Harry's mind about _that_ anytime soon." He watched Horatio snake towards the warmth of the fire. "If at all."

Severus was about to leave when Horatio, trying to enter his warming pillow by the hearth, hissed loudly and yanked his head out, his pose a classic study of disgruntlement. A small movement and a quick glimpse at the flap of a pink nose and long white whiskers over a long pink tongue curling in a yawn of semi-interrupted sleep gave Severus his first clue as to the problem; it was already occupied.

"Hmph. Think you can share?" Yes, snakes could definitely glare. "Don't look at me - I know enough to let sleeping cats lie. Besides, I don't know the spell Harry used to make you another, but I do believe I can make it larger."

And it seemed snakes could also pout, or so it appeared as Horatio sullenly coiled and waited, staring coldly at him. With a deft flip of his wand, the pillow doubled in size.

Horatio didn't even look at it.

"Ingrate," he murmured before enlarging it again. It now spilled well over the stone onto the carpet. "No more. _Perrin_ could fit in there."

His head swaying from side to side, Horatio eventually slithered into the pouch. Several hisses and much growling later, the lumps settled peacefully.

Unable to resist, Severus bent down and lifted the front edge to peek inside. Horatio was sprawled and half-coiled all along the bottom of the sac, the cat and kitten nestled deep within his coils. Horatio swung his head over to stare at him, almost daring him to comment. While Severus didn't say a word, he muffled a snicker when Mark stretched, his arched back and rigid legs pushing the snake's body away enough for him to snuggle in deeper. "Pleasant dreams," Severus said, dropping the edge back in place.

Straightening with a soft chuckle and a quick backward glance at the quiet mound on the hearth, he left to join the others.

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

TBC


	10. While the Moon Her Watch is Keeping

Hiding Under the Ninth Earth  
Backstory 01 : **All Through the Night**

**Chapter Ten : While the Moon Her Watch is Keeping**

**Monday 22 December 2003**

_'Such a boring day,'_ Perrin thought, picking another berry out of the wooden bowl sitting next to him at the small table set aside for meals during the holidays. While the ripe cranberries Professor Flitwick had asked him to string for the tree kept his hands occupied, the dull work did little to stay his wandering thoughts.

Spear, push, spear, push - the whole thing seemed drearily pointless; surely there was a spell they could teach him so he could do something more interesting. Like... _Ouch!_ Distracted by Dumbledore conjuring dainty glass ornaments, each with a little fairy inside (and they couldn't be real, could they?) he'd stuck himself with the needle. Sucking his fingertip, he watched with absorbed fascination the merry bubbles bobbing out of the headmaster's hands as Flitwick herded them to one side of what had to be the largest fir tree Perrin had ever seen. Its top rising halfway to the ceiling of the Great Hall, he thought he could move the entire first year dorm room under the boughs barely brushing the floor, although he did have to admit it did fill the far side of the raised dais (where the now-absent head table normally resided) rather nicely and complemented the other trees ringing the Great Hall.

Returning to the berries, he squelched a lingering resentment; being _there_ (where ever _there_ was) with Harry and Severus (_"...and you may address me thus only on the holidays and only in our quarters..."_) sounded a lot more fun than being _here_ in the Great Hall with Flitwick and Dumbledore. Or working on his room (which still wasn't quite 'right') or better still, exploring the back hallways of the castle (even knowing how popular that option would be) would have been preferable even if he was alone, something he'd been avoiding as much as possible lately. He steered his mind quickly from _that_ tender place.

However, his instructions had been plain: go to the Great Hall for breakfast and stay there. He sighed. With only the two wizards for company, he'd been drafted into helping them almost as soon as the plates popped out of sight. Not that this was a real burden; they weren't _too_ tedious (and they were _not_ minding him, thank you very much), but they were - well - old. They moved old, they spoke old, they even smelled old - not musty, like Mrs. Gardner next door, or of over-cooked vegetables, like Mr. Cropp on the ground floor, or even like his grandmother, whom he only vaguely remembered smelling like Ivory soap and talcum powder. No, if anything, they smelled like the beeswax polish the house-elves used on the older furniture, or the spicy scent of a yule log, or the sharp scent of smoke drifting out of chimneys in the deepest winter when the cold stung your nose.

Glancing at the bowl beside him to gauge his progress, Perrin decided Flitwick must have spelled it; he'd been stringing the bloody things for what felt like half his lifetime, the resulting rope heaped in a huge crimson jumble next to him and spilling onto the floor, yet the bowl was still full. Shrugging, he idly noted his red stained fingers as he speared a particularly juicy one. Wiping his hand on his robes, his distracting thoughts of the days before were interrupted as he heard his name called rather loudly. Looking up from his task, he lazily met the amused, yet pointed 'pay-attention-you're-daydreaming' stare over the half-moon spectacles.

"Yes, sir?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Welcome back. I was asking if you were settled yet."

"I suppose so. I moved all my things into my room day before yesterday - I now have a four-poster bed and some chairs and stuff." Then he remembered. "Oh, and Harry told me you made the stars for my ceiling. They're really cool. Thanks!"

"You're welcome. Actually, Professor Snape did most of the work." He bent down, intently studying the berry garland. "I think you've quite enough there now; why don't you tie it off." Once Perrin had hastily done so, the knot not as close to the last berry as he would have liked, Dumbledore turned to his companion. "Filius, would you do the honours?"

With a flick of the professor's wand, the end Perrin held rose in the air and, after nestling in the top branches, began to wind around the tree. Row after spiralling row it descended, until almost halfway down, Perrin noticed the remaining pile hadn't decreased appreciably. Surely he hadn't made it _that_ long and soon realised the unbroken strand was magically growing as it continued its trek around the tree, the berries in the bowl swiftly disappearing as it neared the bottom. With a flourish, Flitwick fixed it in place. Standing back to admire it, he nodded once, apparently satisfied with the way it lay on the branches.

"Time to place the ornaments." Flitwick announced. "Would you like to help?"

Boy, would he! Scrambling to his feet and almost knocking over his chair, he shouted, "Yes, sir!"

Chuckling, Flitwick lightly tapped an iridescent pink bubble (with a bright orange bow and a sprig of holly but no fairy) sending it over to float in front of Perrin. "There's a trick to it. Watch."

With casual ease, he spoke the spell Perrin had learned at the beginning of the school year and several hovering baubles gracefully floated to the tree and arranged themselves fetchingly in an clustered array. Tiny flicks at each one fixed their respective bows in place on the ends of the boughs. "It needs a light touch, so say the spell as quietly as you would around a sleeping person. Fix your eyes on the one you want and then gently move it over using your wand and your eyes. I'll loop it on the tree once it's in place."

He really did try, but the first two shattered, the fragments flying in every direction; a quick gesture from the headmaster contained them in a softly glowing ball before they disappeared with a 'pop'.

"No matter," Flitwick remarked patiently. "Albus can always make more if need be. Now, try again..."

Gingerly, Perrin lifted one the transparent colour of new leaves on the end of his wand.

"Slowly now..."

He felt it lift off like a feather in a light breeze, and just as hard to control.

"Easy does it..."

Concentrating, he moved it to a bough and, with a satisfied grin, Flitwick flicked it into place. Perrin sighed with relief.

"See, easy peasy," Flitwick said teasingly. "Let's try some more; it can only get better with practice."

It did and, with so many of them, they had plenty with which to play. His confidence grew with each repetition and he quickly added a few more at a time until Dumbledore asked him to slow down so he could keep apace. While so occupied, he tried to field their seemingly endless questions on everything from his cat to his first two days with Harry and Severus.

"Yeah, I have chores," he replied to Flitwick. "I have to check Horatio's water bowls twice daily and renew the cleaning spell as needed. Did you know that he uses one of them like the cats use their litter boxes? And I have to change those, too." He'd learned all kinds of things about Horatio, from his 'poop' water, to the doors he could pass through as if they weren't there, doors Perrin wasn't permitted to enter.

Barely catching a bubble as it fell from his control, the tiny fairy within blowing him a raspberry, he replied distractedly to Dumbledore, "There's only a few places I'm not supposed to go, like Professor Snape's study and most of the ramp is off-limits without an adult, although Harry told me Professor Snape rearranged all the books I'm allowed to read down on the bottom part, and they showed me how to get to the lab through the bottom-most door. It's pretty cool and there's a gargoyle!" Dumbledore chuckled while making a huge star for the top of the tree.

As he carefully separated the long strands of tinsel he'd made with Flitwick's help, he answered, "No, not too many rules - well, no more than I expected. You know, like don't leave the castle and no staying out after curfew and always-let-them-know-where-I'm-going."

Of course, there were things he didn't discuss with the two curious old wizards, assuming they already knew, but it was all new to him. Like how Severus preferred his tea black, strong, and hot at lunch but with a bit of milk (no sugar) in the late afternoon, whereas Harry took both milk and sugar at any time (just as he did). Or that Severus liked his bread thick and crusty but was a neat eater while Harry liked the crusts off but left crumbs everywhere.

While Perrin waited for Flitwick and Dumbledore to seat the star, he thought back to the last rule Severus had laid down that first day with a face so severe he'd wondered what he'd done wrong.

_"Oh, and finally: no prevarication of any kind," Severus stated solemnly._

_"What's prevarication?" he asked, never having heard the word before._

_His mien serious, Severus replied, "Lying. Usually a small lie to get out of trouble."_

_Perrin huffed, "I'm not a liar."_

_The brow raised in patent disbelief. "So, you never tell little white lies then?"_

_"No, sir," he replied stoutly, fighting his own anger at the insult, that is until he saw Harry gazing at the ceiling, his lips pressed flat against a smile. Encouraged, Perrin had relaxed - just a bit._

_"Hmph. Tell me, Perrin, do you think I have a hideously huge nose?"_

_Well...uh-oh... "Um, no, sir."_

_"You don't? Everyone else does." Severus gazed at him thoughtfully, the hardness easing from his face. One hand rubbed his chin, partially covering his mouth as he said evenly, "If it's not, then please describe it for me."_

_Pinned by Severus' uncompromising stare like a butterfly on display, Perrin stammered, "It's, uh, well it's..." He looked to Harry for help and seeing none, finally blurted out, "...not hideous."_

_"So, it's huge?"_

_"Well, not exactly." He looked at the floor a moment hoping it held answers and, finding none, he tried to hide his welling panic. "It's - not small."_

_"Ah," he said as if suddenly understanding. "So you are saying I have an average-sized, ordinary nose."_

_"Ah," Perrin hedged. He couldn't lie. "No, sir."_

_His face betraying confusion, Severus replied, "Well that's what you said - not hideous, nor huge, nor small, so it must be average."_

_"Ah, um..."_

_His lips twisting to the side, Severus chided, "Well, Mr. Long, be honest then and say what you mean."_

_"It's..." Perrin slid pleading eyes to Harry who at last leant over, his hand cupped to keep Severus from seeing what he whispered to him. His relief immense, Perrin's cried happily, "It's a perfect nose for Potions!"_

_Severus' glare barely hid the smile in his eyes as he turned to Harry. "You - stop helping." To him he said, "And you? Don't prevaricate."_

Had the Potions master actually been teasing him?

The present slowly intruded as he took note of Flitwick fussing over something Dumbledore had dropped; it looked like balls of candy in a small tin and smelled of lemon. He watched curiously for a few moments, but seeing it had nothing to do with him, he once again ignored them, dropping back into his ruminations (although the serious, stern expression on the normally cheerful Charms Professor was almost as out of place as the few smiles he'd seen on the Potions master's).

In fact, he'd caught glimpses of Severus' teasing, mostly when he was with Harry (although there'd been a few tart examples for him as well). At first it had been odd seeing them together; he didn't think they really noticed how close they stood to one another or how frequently they touched. Nothing too awkward (and never outside their quarters) just small, private touches - a hand on an arm or shoulder, or a lock of hair pushed back, out of the way. It was kind of - well, sweet didn't sound quite right for a couple of blokes, but...

It could be embarrassing, too. His cheeks flamed anew remembering last night when he'd caught them kissing in the sitting room. He hadn't _meant_ to spy, he'd just wanted to know how to darken the stars on his ceiling. Barely daring to breathe (and feeling slightly ashamed of himself afterwards) he'd silently watched them the few heartbeats it lasted, relieved it wasn't one of those gross kisses the Seventh Years exchanged while hiding deep in the chairs of the common room. No, this had been slow, almost gentle. And somehow, seeing them sitting so close together on the sofa, talking quietly, their eyes only for each other, made him feel safe and snug; maybe they _could_ make room for one more. Unseen, he'd padded in stockinged feet back to his room, subsequently enduring the dim starlight, which all things considered...

"Pardon, sir?" he asked, chagrined he'd missed another question.

This time it was Flitwick repeating with a smile, "Have you plans for the holidays?"

"Sort of - I have to finish my homework, but that shouldn't take too long," he said with more confidence than he might have Saturday morning. "I only had five assignments and I got four of them done already. I'm hoping to finish the last one before dinner today."

"Even my assignment?" Realising how brash he must have sounded a few moments before, Perrin limited himself to a nod. Flitwick chuckled, saying to Dumbledore, "Remind me to make it more challenging next year."

"Oh, no, sir! That's not what I meant. It wasn't too easy, it's just..." he hesitated, wondering if he'd once again let his mouth run in front of his mind.

"It's just what?" Flitwick asked, his voice fading as he moved around to the far side of the tree.

Perrin briefly debated pretending he hadn't heard, but a quiet throat-clearing and a cocked brow from Dumbledore convinced him he'd better answer Flitwick. "Um, well, Harry and Professor Snape had work to do both afternoons," he explained walking behind the levitating professor as he carefully laid tinsel across the upper boughs, "so I decided to do my homework."

Saturday he'd abandoned the desk he had in his room as too lonely, so he'd spread out all his books and papers on the table in the sitting room, close to the fire. He'd been concentrating on his Charms parchment when a sighed breath of air on his neck startled him. Looking up and around, he'd found Severus standing behind him, for how long Perrin didn't know, but he easily recognized the long-suffering glare the Potions master shot at the paper held negligently in his hand: his last essay before the holiday. He'd winced at the red ink bleeding between the lines of his admittedly messy script.

"Anyway, I guess Professor Snape finished early on Saturday, so he showed me how to diagram my essays to make it easier and said I needed to 'spend more time gathering facts than filling inches'."

In fact, Severus had patiently (well, for him anyway) explained why his Potions paper was 'so abysmal', but rather than scolding him for it (as he'd expected) he'd drawn him a diamond on a spare piece of parchment to show him how to organise his evidence in a logical manner from opening statement to conclusion and how to work it from the middle. Perrin found that, when he inserted his last potions paper Severus had used as an example into the diamond format, it was easy and quick to write the thing up - almost fun in fact with all the confusion removed.

Flitwick descended until he was at eye-level with Perrin. "And Severus helped you write your Charms paper?" he asked, surprised. That would have made two of them had he done so.

"No, but the diamond he taught me helped organize it faster."

"But Professor Snape checked it when you finished?" Dumbledore asked with a wicked twinkle in his eyes.

Perrin heartily wished he knew whether this was good or bad and sincerely hoped he wasn't getting Harry or Severus into any trouble. "He only checked my revised Potions paper later in the afternoon and said it was 'passable', although it wouldn't change my mark," Perrin replied, still feeling a swell of pride remembering Severus' nominal approval.

"Ah, Professor Snape always did write the best papers as a lad," Flitwick commented with a nod, lifting another batch of tinsel with a flick of his wand. "And yesterday?"

It was hard to see Severus as 'a lad' but he gamely replied, "Harry checked my assignments and said they're all right." Perrin bit back a giggle as he recalled Severus' muttering from the chair on the other side of the sitting room about 'the blind leading the blind' and Harry rolling his eyes with a whispered, 'There speaks Mr. Picky Pants'. "It's ever so much easier with their library close to hand. I found everything I needed quickly."

"Severus does have a fine collection," Dumbledore remarked dryly as they placed the tinsel on the lower parts of the tree. "Did you find any books worth reading for fun?"

There it was again, that lilt in his voice like he was sharing a private joke with Flitwick, who just smiled and shook his head.

"I haven't looked," Perrin replied, wondering why they were so curious. "Yesterday afternoon Professor Snape asked Harry and me if we would help him write a 'mo-no-gram', I think that's what he called it, to help Muggle-born students a-ac-cli-mate to the wizarding world. So I sort of have other homework to do because he wants me to write down everything I found confusing when I first came to Hogwarts." Excited, he added, "He also wanted to know if I thought it would have been helpful if I could have stayed the summer before to 'catch-up' to the other students from wizarding families."

Exchanging a startled glance with Flitwick, Dumbledore cleared his throat and asked, "Would it have been?"

"What? Spending the summer here before school started?" When the headmaster nodded, Perrin replied, "Yeah, because then I would have felt less like that Alice bird falling down a rabbit hole. And I maybe could have got an owl, too." And maybe Tony wouldn't have... No! He would not think of that. Not now.

"What was the hardest adjustment?" Flitwick asked strangely, interrupting Dumbledore's drawn breath and raised hand.

Perrin thought long on it; there were so many things, but he supposed the worst one was, "Quill and ink, sir. I still haven't got the hang of them - they're too slow and you can't erase mistakes. What I would've done for a pencil and a bit of rubber..." Or one of those fountain pens Severus and Harry used.

"Interesting. What do you miss the most?" Flitwick pressed, levitating the last of the silvery strands near the top of the tree.

"Oh that's easy. I miss the telly and the neighborhood shops. Especially Mr. Periwinkle, the corner grocer. He always gives me a sweet when mum isn't looking..." He trailed off into silence. Mum. Looking away, he fought the fresh, wet ache deep in his chest trying to leak out of his eyes. But he wouldn't blubber in front of them, in front of anyone; he had plenty of time to do _that_ in the dark solitude before he could fall sleep. And with Becky. She'd understood, and for some reason, it was all right to let loose with her. Taking a deep breath, hoping they hadn't noticed his lapse, he finished quietly, "Not much else, I suppose."

"Well, you'll have chances to go to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley with Severus and Harry in the future, although I _do_ understand it's not the same thing," Dumbledore said kindly in such a way Perrin knew the headmaster had _heard_ what he hadn't said.

So _that_ was where they were. The resentment bubbled up again as he said sullenly, "Yeah, only they'd already left when I got up. I know their note said they didn't want to wake me, but..."

"Being with them would have been better than being cooped up in this mouldy old castle with two ancient wizards. I would have to agree," Dumbledore said drolly, "but how else are they to go shopping for a certain someone... Hmmm?"

Suddenly a few things fell into place. The quiet whispered conversations and, "Is that why Professor Snape asked me to do a Transfiguration and then pocketed the result?"

"Quite possible," Dumbledore replied, his eyes mischievous.

Then it hit him. "Oh, no! I've nothing to give them in return. What can I get them? Do we have time...?" His shoulders slumped; he had no money in any event.

"Ah, my boy, don't fret," Flitwick soothed, descending from the very top of the tree. "With magic, especially Transfigurations, gifts can be easy and fun to make and all the more special for it."

Before Perrin could report he didn't know that many spells, Dumbledore remarked, "Besides, it seems to me that there are two fusty old wizards of your acquaintance who owe you a small recompense for all the help you've given them and who know your guardians well and might be able to help." He stroked his beard, saying wistfully, "I used to be passing fair at Transfigurations."

Flitwick snorted as he lightly landed. "Hah! He taught McGonagall."

Oh.

Dumbledore waved his hand. "Ach! Now stand back and let me light the tree. Afterwards we'll put our heads together and see what we can find for the auld - for Professor Snape and Harry that you can make."

The ensuing rush of magic was so huge it felt like it was coming from deep inside him and made the hair stand straight up on Perrin's arms and legs. Dumbledore staggered a moment, then righted himself just as Flitwick extended his wand to steady him. Placing his own wand back in his sleeve, the headmaster muttered somewhat peevishly, "I'm fine, Filius. Just put a bit more into it than I really needed to."

And Perrin could see why. Gazing in awe, he didn't know where to look first. The tree glowed from hundreds of fairy lights. Sparkling, the tinsel glimmered while the fairies themselves, somehow coming out of their glass globes, darted merrily in and out of the dark green boughs and slid along the berry strands in much the same manner as he wanted to slide down the stair rail of the ramp.

He'd turned to say something when he noticed the shine of the same tin Dumbledore had dropped before; he must really like his candy - that was the third time he'd seen him take a piece. The old man tucked it into a small pocket near his wand, but Perrin stifled his curiosity knowing it wouldn't be polite to question the older wizard. Without thinking, he looked over at Flitwick and was surprised at the concern in his face, which he quickly smoothed over when he noticed Perrin watching him.

A hand settled lightly on his shoulder. "Not bad, if I do say so myself," Dumbledore declared smugly.

"It's wonderful, sir," Perrin replied enthusiastically.

"Not as good as last year's, but no matter." The hand lifted and tousled his hair. "Now, young man, let's see what we can see." Moving away, he called jovially, "Come, Filius! Perrin! We've plots to hatch and presents to make."

_'Such an odd day,'_ Perrin thought, following them out of the Great Hall.

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

_'Such a long day,'_ Harry thought, snuggling into Severus' side. He let out a heavy sigh of relief; it felt like forever since he'd done this, even though he knew it had only been a few hours.

"Think Ben will be able to get it in time?"

Severus snorted. "That's twenty-two now."

"Not."

"Yes." He held up a hand and counted, "Thrice while fire-calling Ben, one on the way to Diagon Alley, one on the steps of Gringotts, one when we sent the bank draft to him, twice going into the solicitor's office, once while we waited, once coming out, twice at Madam Malkin's - and what on earth did you buy that made her giggle?"

"Not telling."

"I could make you."

"Yes, I suppose you could, but I know you won't. You'll suffer if only because you know half of my fun is making you wait."

Severus' fingers drummed on his ribs as he thought about it. Despite the light touch, it still tickled, something he was sure did not escape Severus' notice given the way he started dancing them across the sensitive area. Harry refused to squirm - all right just a bit and was about to pull away when Severus finally slid it around his side to his back with a, "Prat," and a lingering kiss. Stroking Harry's hair, he chuckled and resumed as if there'd been no interruption, "Let's see: two times on the tube, once on the walk, three times in the library..."

"Gods, you're like a steel trap. And it was only twice in the library."

"Three. Remember - right before closing you almost moved the librarian to violence with your incessant gabbling."

"Oh. Yeah. Bit of a fishwife." A hand crept up his thigh. "Mmmm. Do you get some kind of vicarious thrill in remembering stuff like that?"

"Not in the slightest; however, when one is bludgeoned by an endless repetition of the same inane question twenty-two times, the temptation for subtle revenge is more than this Slytherin can resist."

Harry looked up to see the raised brow over bright dark eyes, but at least the lips far below them made the movement worthwhile. When they stopped teasing his, he murmured, "That many, huh?"

"Mmmm hmmm." He'd always admired Severus' ability to talk with his mouth full of Harry.

"Sorry," he said when he could catch his breath, his words slightly slurred with desire. "I'm just nervous."

"Really? How surprising."

"Severus!" The arm around him tightened when he would have pulled away. He settled back down with a, "You're not helping. I swear, between your incessant recall and the boy's... Oh, crap! He didn't ask."

Several long moments later came the sigh he'd been half-expecting as Severus responded, "Who didn't ask what?"

"Perrin. He didn't ask how to turn his lights out. Or at least I think that's what he wanted to know."

Severus shifted deeper into the corner. "Hmmm. Most inconvenient."

"Yeah, I was just starting to get comfortable."

Stretching his legs out towards the fire, Severus asked, "Shall you tell him, or shall I?"

Harry smirked. It seemed obvious to him who was going to move first. "I'll go; you keep my spot warm."

"Good idea." He kissed the top of Harry's head before loosening his arms. "Wouldn't want a repeat of last night."

Now if he could only summon the energy to move. "Right." Yawning, he added, "Growing boy needs his sleep." And _he_ needed something else, he thought, wiggling his 'need' against Severus' hip.

Severus nudged his head with his nose. "It's getting colder the longer you wait."

"Right." It took several tries and a few encouraging kisses before he finally struggled out of the deep cocoon of Severus' arms and a few steadying breaths before he suppressed the urge to crawl back where he'd been so cosily ensconced. Leaning over his lover snug in the corner, his hands braced on the back and arm of the couch, he kissed him, murmuring, "Warm. Really, really warm." As he started to straighten, he whispered, "And that was only nineteen. What happened to the other three?"

He supposed he'd earned the smart swat across his arse.

Walking quickly across the rotunda, the heels of his shoes clicked softly against the stone floor, echoing of the walls of the tall space. Standing before the boy's door, he knocked softly before opening it slowly. Poking his head in the opening, he called out softly, "Perrin?"

"Yes?" The voice sounded wide awake.

"_Nox Petit_."

There was a long pause before the boy replied, "Thanks, Harry." He heard a rustle of bedclothes and the soft protest of springs. "Sorry."

"No harm done. Good night, Perrin. Sleep well."

He dimly heard the small chuckle. "I will now." Closing the door, he thought they all would, but first...

Confident they wouldn't be disturbed, he strode quickly back to the sitting room. Seeing Severus' raised brow over hooded eyes as he passed through the opening, he grinned. _'Such a long night, too,'_ he thought, eagerly returning to his warmed place by the fire.

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

TBC


	11. Through Your Dreams You're Softly Steali

Hiding Under the Ninth Earth  
Backstory 01 : **All Through the Night**

**Chapter Eleven : Through Your Dreams You're Softly Stealing**

**Tuesday 23 December 2003**

"Severus?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Mm-Mm."

"Severus? Did you put a listening charm on Perrin's room?"

"Mm-hmmm."

"Oh. Good. I'll be right back." A hand grabbed his wrist as he sat up. "Severus," Harry said simply, as if speaking to a child, "you have to let go of my arm."

The hand tugged.

"Severus, I think Perrin's having a nightmare," he said slowly; language filtered through his husband's brain like cold molasses when he was _this_ asleep which, when he spared it a thought, wasn't often. He smiled smugly. "Severus, I'm going to check on Perrin. I'll be right back."

"Mmmm." The hand let go and Harry quickly left the bed, by now wide awake. He took a moment to straighten the new plaid boxers twisted around his hips before snagging his dressing gown off the horse beside the bed. Throwing it on, he heard another groan like the one that had first awakened him.

He was two steps further when the screaming began. By the time he reached the door to Perrin's room, Severus was only a few steps behind him. Throwing it open, Harry ran in and skidded to a stop in the pitch dark, unable to get a fix on the echoing cries of agony overlaid with a peculiar banging. Just as he thought it sounded like a shutter slamming against a wall, the screams ceased and the voice beside him shouted, "_Lumos petit!_" The ceiling lit up and, as his eyes adjusted to the twilight dimness, his heart froze in fearful panic.

"Dear gods, Perrin! _NO!_"

Harry wasn't certain afterwards who got to the broad window seat first, but Severus pulled the rigid boy inside at almost the same moment he slammed the sash shut and locked it. Perrin collapsed, his sudden dead weight dragging both man and boy down. Cushioning the boy's body with his own, Severus' back and head cracked against the wall behind him as they landed, his breath leaving with a 'whoosh'. In the heavy silence that followed, lungs labouring, the two men stared wide-eyed at each other over the head of the limp boy clutched tightly to Severus' chest; just one second more and Perrin would have been a memory, crushed on the rocks far below.

Gradually loosening his grip, Severus turned the unconscious body so it lay flat across his lap, yet cradled in his arms. Looking up at the ceiling, he said urgently, "Light - _NOW_!" Harry had seen him do something similar the other day and, with the same sense of amazement, watched the castle light the room in a warm glow until they could clearly see each other - and the boy.

Shocked, Harry sucked in a breath. His hands steadier than his wildly pounding heart, he reached out and undid the buttons on Perrin's blue striped pyjamas, gently pulling them aside to expose a ravaged torso. Grateful the boy remained unconscious, he gently worked the bottoms down around the slender hips while maintaining his modesty.

"I did not do that," Severus said shakily, his eyes tracking the bruises and red welts almost completely covering Perrin from his forehead to below the drawstring of his sleep pants.

As Harry surveyed more of the same on the boy's feet and calves, his hands lightly circling the thin ankles, he murmured, "No, I didn't think you did; these are magically induced - _Attero_ Class, I should think, but without actually going in, I couldn't say which one it is and even then I've only seen a few examples in person. More a wartime kind of thing..."

"Harry."

"...than a peace time, although he's obviously resisted, which I admit does surprise me a bit, considering his age and his small exposure to magic. Usually we only see these sort of injuries on the older patients who resist a call, even knowing what the spell will do to them..."

_"Harry."_

"...because they already know what will happen to them if they answer it, but I guess all things considered, he seems to have resisted longer than many adult wizards, but maybe our quarters shielded him or someth... Huh?"

A hand ghosted over his mouth and moved to caress his cheek. Harry's jaw dropped and he closed it with a snap, a shiver running down his spine. "Sweet Merlin," he whispered, his voice anguished. "Will you listen to me?" he cried, disgusted with himself. "Perrin's hurt, and I'm blathering like he's some kind of lab specimen. What kind of monst..."

The fingers returned, running over his lips. "Don't say it. You're not. You're upset. It's understandable. We all deal with our crises in different ways. Being calm and rational will help him more at this point that being panicked and distraught. There's plenty of time for distress later, all right?"

He could only nod, hanging onto Severus' words like a lifeline, not daring to speak for fear he would start prattling again to keep the inner visions away.

"For now we need to ascertain what's happened and, more importantly, how to keep the bastard from doing it again."

"Tony?" he hazarded, hoping he was wrong.

"Who else would _need_ to use an _Attero_ spell on an eleven-year old?"

"Shit."

Severus grimaced and shifted uncomfortably. "Let's get him to the bed; my legs are falling asleep."

Calmer with something positive to do, Harry climbed out of the window. Once he had a good hold, and mindful of Severus' painful hiss as he half-straightened his back, Harry carried Perrin over to the bed, muttering, "Barely weighs more than Horatio; we need to fatten him up."

Hobbling over, Severus helped him lay Perrin on the bed, flat on his back, arms comfortably arranged at his sides. Harry could feel his husband's growing discomfort, so once they had Perrin settled, he turned to place tender hands on Severus' head, wincing as he gently palpated the lump stretching the deep stone abrasions at the back of it. "You've lost some hair here," he murmured soothingly as he quickly cast the healing spells. Smoothing his hands down the long damp neck to the tense shoulders and under the open dressing gown to Severus' bare back, he reversed the swelling and bruising along his spine; if he stepped closer and lingered a few moments, caressing more than healing, he didn't think anyone would condemn him for taking a small amount of comfort for himself.

From the quiet, distracted way Severus held him, Harry knew rather than sensed that his husband was already formulating likely theories. Not that Severus was closed to him, but there were times, like these, when his concentration was so complete, it was like there was no - room - for 'them'. So, he wasn't really surprised when Severus pulled away with a sigh, sitting heavily on the side of the bed. "Damn, hasn't he been through enough?" he whispered, moving a few wayward strands of sandy hair off Perrin's forehead.

"Haven't we all?" Harry asked quietly, fighting an unfamiliar urge to bat Severus' hand away. But that was stupid; obviously Severus needed something he couldn't give him right now and while the thought made him ache... _Stop it! Just stop it!_ If this was jealousy, he wanted no part of it. Even though his greatest need right now was to touch him, Harry didn't want to burden his husband with his weak pettiness, so he deliberately held himself away as Severus absently stroked the boy's hair. When Perrin stirred to the edge of waking, Severus jerked his hand back as Harry cast a _Sopophorus_ spell, sending the boy immediately back to sleep.

"A very good idea," Severus remarked quietly, standing. "It is, perhaps, best he not know what's happened - at least until we do. And if we're to keep it that way, I suggest we discuss this where he can't inadvertently overhear us."

Nodding, Harry got no more than a step away, when Severus gently tugged him back and gathered him in his arms. "No, love, nothing you need is insignificant." The dark eyes studied him as their bond flared to life, reconnecting them as much as the serious kiss they shared. This was what he'd needed, craved and, when illuminated by Severus' love for him, all his concerns from the moments before were revealed as the paltry, niggardly things they truly were. His contentment returned - stronger and better; after all, he wasn't deprived by Severus's growing affections for Perrin. The two types of feelings were just different, even if they sprang from the same source.

"There's always room for one more, isn't there?" Harry asked, finally at ease.

"Only _one_ more," Severus said lightly, kissing him. "I don't like to share."

Chuckling, Harry led the way back to the window. Once they were comfortably seated facing each other, he waited quietly, his thoughts turning once again dark.

"This never would have happened had we not adjusted the wards," Severus mused, breaking the long silence. "It was a bad mistake."

"Pardon?"

"The wards. Tony may be many things, but he's not stupid and, despite appearances, deliberates before acting; Voldemort gave him much leeway in Europe because of it. Let's look at this coldly. Tony marries Priscilla and primes Perrin who then, in normal fashion, goes to school. Tony knows that if he's cast the _Coactum Curse_ properly, and there's no reason for him to think otherwise, then we should be dead, but we're obviously not. So now, although something's gone awry, he's not unduly worried because he _plans_. Let's say he's marked Perrin, just in case, with a low-level locating/calling Mark of the kind some wizarding families cast on their offspring to prevent kidnapping and to exact obedience from recalcitrant children. No one would question it, if found. However, from his work with the curse, he also knows Perrin is strong, so he adds an _Attero_ spell to prevent the boy from ignoring his call."

"All right. So what does that have to do with the wards? Has he breached them in some way?"

"No. Just the opposite. As I see it, he needs to know why we're still alive. Did he fail in setting the curse or worse, did we discover his plot? He's uncertain enough that he probably came to Hogwarts, maybe weeks ago, intending to call the boy outside and find out what happened. However, the spell he used is fairly short range so he needs to be near the castle to call him and when he tries to pass through the wards..."

"...they prevent him from entering the grounds?" Harry asked, not liking where this was going.

"Precisely. To a wizard of Tony's caliber, the first time he was thwarted would have served as a clear warning that he'd been 'caught', for why else would Dumbledore deny him access when only _known_ felons are kept away these days. However, the timing is wrong for what he needs to do to 'fix' the situation, so he leaves and falls back on 'Plan B'. Knowing we have no proof, he cuts the mother loose, after assuring her death appears accidental, and disappears to establish a solid alibi."

"And tonight he came back to finish 'tying off his loose ends'?"

"Yes. Perrin, like his mother, can only be a liability for him now. It's reasonable to assume that tonight was an attempt to destroy what little 'evidence' we have."

"Do you think he's _still_ nearby?" Harry asked, starting to move.

Severus placed a hand on his arm, pulling him back. "No, I don't. When he failed to kill Perrin, lingering afterwards would've been extremely foolish. No, he is long gone by now."

Harry felt a deep anger settle within him; somehow, someday, Tony would pay dearly for his actions against both Perrin and Priscilla, and he, Harry, would collect the toll.

Severus leant over and touched his cheek. "I know. Things of this nature bring out the worst - and best - in us, don't they?"

Taking Severus' hand and holding it in his lap, Harry didn't consider his current thirst for vengeance a 'negative' desire, just one he couldn't fulfill for the moment. But there was one thing he still didn't understand. Why hadn't Tony sent Priscilla to the school openly, like any other parent since he controlled her? Why did he resort to such underhan...

"However, as I think on it, this could be a positive sign - for us"

He'd almost said it himself. "Because he's not willing to publicly claim the boy?"

"Yes. If he had earlier, he'd be obligated to keep both Priscilla and Perrin alive and that may not have fit into - other plans, so he's remained hidden."

"There's also the possibility that by the time he realised he had a problem, Priscilla was already exhibiting signs of the Curse Pox, in which case, he wouldn't dare bring her forward. Her appearance alone would have been cause for investigation..."

"...which he could ill afford. Yes, I think that's more likely, which means their survival much past the new year was never a part of his initial plans..."

"So in that respect, changing the wards was a good idea, so you can stop beating yourself up about it."

Severus snorted and continued, "Regardless, Benson may have the right of it; the longer Tony waits, the stronger our case for abandonment. We did well to have him file the petition with the Ministry yesterday. Considering the Owls sent to Tony before Priscilla's _Dissolutionment_ giving him the news of her death and Perrin's location, his continuing absence condemns him further despite our lack of proof."

"We should get Albus to remove the _Attero_," Harry replied flatly. "He should be rested enough..."

Severus looked out into the moonless night. "...and if not, I can 'assist', although we both need to stay as uninvolved as possible. Poppy should be here as well, but if she is unable to heal Perrin..."

"...we'll call in Quiesta or, better yet, Septimius," Harry said firmly. "I cannot; he's family now."

Severus nodded, standing. "Agreed." He stretched, arms high over his head, and then nodded at the bed. "You stay with him and I'll fire-call them."

Harry stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Severus..."

He hated sounding so needy, hated being so insecure, but he needed the ensuing embrace, the closeness, the affirmation. Severus had an abundance of something he lacked right now and a growing hope filled him as one hand softly stroked his hair and the other held him firm. So much so that when Severus murmured, "Hush. We'll be fine. You'll see," Harry believed him with a blind conviction he could never have summoned before their bonding.

Now if he could only feel that confident about the future.

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

It may have taken Albus and Poppy forty-five patience-straining minutes to Floo over (some of which Severus spent alone in the library) but once arrived, things proceeded swiftly. Evidently Severus had informed them of the situation in advance because, after a terse, nodded greeting, he and Albus discreetly withdrew to the window seat while Poppy finished disrobing the boy and began a careful examination, her flat wand skimming a few inches above his skin. In short order, she found the hidden Mark, a small snake on the boy's lower back which, with the particular spell she used, glowed a Hallowe'en orange through the bruising.

Locating and identifying Tony's spell took a bit longer, though. Albus' strength flagged midway, necessitating Severus' participation. Similar to the techniques Harry used when working in tandem with another healer (as he understood it) Severus was bestowing energy rather than a specific skill. Regardless, to Harry's eye, Severus was giving more than mere support, for when Albus gave an enthusiastic noise of triumph, he didn't look as drained as before, his face almost pink instead of a pinched white.

Harry held his breath as Albus' cupped hands, rising slowly from Perrin's chest, drew forth an ethereal, writhing mass, which Severus quickly encapsulated. Floating it in front of them and away from the boy, Harry could feel the powerful surge summoned from the castle flow through him, making the hairs on his arms and legs stand straight out. With a blinding light, the ball of energy embodying Tony's spell exploded into nothingness, leaving the foul stench of rotted corpses in its wake.

Waving the stink away with a flick of his wand, Harry pulled out a fresh vial of the lemony _Navitas Potion_ Severus had created especially for the headmaster. When Albus tried to pocket it with a petulant, "I prefer to savour it," Harry implacably led him to the window seat, saying, "Savour all you want - right here."

Cheekily, Albus stuck out his tongue and defiantly placed the vial in his pocket. "I'll _savour_ it in a few minutes after Poppy is finished and we can retire to the sitting room in more comfort. We need to speak without the boy present."

Harry knew when to gracefully back down, but now that he had the headmaster's full attention... "All right, then, later. However, since we're alone," he gentled his tone - this was going to hurt, "Severus lights the trees from now on."

Unfortunately, he'd been right. Crestfallen, Albus' mouth worked a few times before he begged in a small voice, "Can I at least help?"

The jagged feeling in his stomach crept up and nearly broke his heart, but Harry knew from a pre-dinner check (after 'chatting' with Filius, who'd accosted them almost immediately upon their return) that Albus' earlier stunt with the fairy lights had nearly drained him again, leaving him sorely weakened. He glanced at his pale husband leaning so casually against the foot post, his eyes closed; no, Harry knew who had done most of the work tonight. However, he also knew that listening to his gut was sometimes more important than falling back on his knowledge, so against his better clinical judgement he modified his initial conditions. "All right, but not all of them at once and not alone."

Thoughtful, Albus nodded, his eyes glazed and remote. Harry hesitantly stroked his hair once and left him alone, ostensibly to join the others, but in reality to give Albus some space. Poppy looked up from her healing, flicked a sad glance at her husband, and continued with little pause.

When done, she spelled Perrin's pyjamas on him, but as she reached for the bedclothes, Severus stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Did you cast another sleeping charm?" he whispered.

"Yes," she answered, curiosity lacing her voice.

"Good," he replied, making eye contact with Harry across the bed. As they'd discussed while waiting, they were climbing onto its wide surface when Albus rejoined them.

"You intend to ward the boy?" he asked, the approval plain in his tired blue eyes.

"Yes. We can't always be with him," Severus replied.

"It will be stronger through your bond."

Harry could see Severus wavering past his initial, silent rejection of the notion; however, swallowing his own concerns, Harry asked, "What do we need to do?"

As Albus quickly explained, Harry and Severus sat on their heels, one on either side of the boy and extended their hands over him, joining and crossing them as at their bonding. Albus drew forth from each, including Perrin, a strand of intention and, to their surprise, one from himself as well as Poppy, who held her hand firmly on his shoulder, lending him support. With a familiar flick the strands twisted into a single cord, this time flaming as if lit by the sun. However, instead of wrapping it around their hands as he had at their bonding, he carefully coiled it in the centre of Perrin's chest on top of the pyjamas, one sealed end resting on his heart, the other near his navel. Stepping well away, he nodded at them to proceed.

Severus and Harry's, "_Defendo Filium_" may have been spoken quietly, but it roared through them like wild thunder, forming a protective shield around the boy with their hands as the focus. As his body absorbed the glowing cord, Perrin squirmed and smiled as if it tickled and yet, as the horrifying images of his past filled them, the ward they'd forged, stout and fierce, shattered those visions into so much glittering dust. It was soon over, a lingering sense of peaceful tenderness fading last of all, and seeing the bemused frown on his spouse's face, Harry wondered if somehow they'd blocked some of Perrin's bad memories as well.

Shaken, they crawled off the bed and Poppy pulled the duvet up to Perrin's chin. With a small sigh, he rolled over onto his side, snuggling his head into the pillow. Smiling, he continued sleeping undisturbed. Relieved, they wordlessly extinguished the lights and made their slow way to the sitting room.

Poppy unobtrusively assisted Albus into one of the squashy chairs, her body blocking Harry's view, but he was content to let her take care of it. He trusted her judgement and knew she fussed more than he did; she would have made excuses for them had there truly been a problem. Severus entered a few moments later carrying a small wooden tray with a glass of sparkling water (complete with lemon), two snifters of brandy, and an aperitif of what he could only assume was sherry as he knew Poppy indulged in little else.

After taking a long draught, Albus set the water aside and cheerfully toasted Harry with the potion vial he retrieved out of his pocket. Chuckling, Harry accepted a brandy as Severus sank with an almost inaudible sigh, partially facing him on the small sofa, his back against the arm. Harry sipped sparingly, letting the liquor's warmth seep through him before he placed the mostly empty glass on the table behind the sofa and waited, his hand light on Severus' raised knee resting easy against the sofa's back.

Albus looked better for his savouring and, after a few minutes of comfortable silence, began, "You were right, Harry; it was an _Atterosmorde_ spell; it tortures an unwilling individual to answer a Mark's call - even from a considerable distance. After his return, Voldemort used them extensively having learned his lesson well about the apparent loyalty of his followers. When Severus ceased his clandestine activities, it was the first and only thing I could remove, but at least it spared him the physical pain and eventual death resistance causes. If set well, as Perrin's was, they can remain dormant for years, which explains their appeal, but once invoked, are inevitably compelling; one either answers the call or dies."

Harry sighed, saying, "Well, I suppose we should be grateful then that Perrin resisted long enough for us to reach him." He hastily suppressed the image that had been plaguing him all evening, of Perrin's pyjama clad body out on the ledge, leg extended for that last step. Too close.

"It indicates just how strong a wizard the boy will be considering he could do so untrained, something I'm certain Tony noticed and why he chose it."

His quiet thoughts calming Harry, Severus covered his hand as he remarked, "I would agree; Tony fully expected to succeed, either by his summons or by the spell." Harry shuddered; Severus tightened the hold on his hand as he continued, "Given that Perrin is the only remaining proof of his perfidy, we should assume he will try again and that his methods will be more direct and desperate, his intent equally deadly."

Albus soothed, "Well, with the spell gone, the ward you set should prevent the Mark from affecting him too greatly, providing he knows how to counter it."

"A valid point," Severus said, sparing Harry the reply, "we should tell him tomorrow about the ward and the Mark..."

"...but not how we know about it or why it is necessary," Harry amended quickly.

With a wave of his hand, Albus asked sceptically, "Why only tell him part and not all? Aren't you always the one advocating full disclosure in matters of this kind?"

Severus chuckled. "Touché. Nevertheless, for the time being, I agree with Harry that we should tell Perrin nothing at all - except for these two things."

Harry added, "Nothing good can come out of panicking him about Tony before he's learned to trust us. Maybe this summer, when we've more time together we can tell him about tonight."

"Think of your own past reactions. He'll not thank you when he discovers the whole truth."

"Perhaps not, but for now? Perrin needs to know what the Mark's call feels like so he can alert us if it happens again and that the ward will protect him from answering it. Hopefully this knowledge alone will ease some of his worries about his stepfather; I am highly concerned about the protracted nightmares he's had every night since his arrival."

Yes, there was that and Harry felt a bit guilty it wasn't his primary reason for their silence, although Severus had a longer, more intimate acquaintance with this sort of thing than he. Severus stroked the back of his hand. "Yes, let's get those mitigated before we go further," he murmured, silently agreeing with an image Severus urgently sent him, a reminder that the old man would 'meddle' if they didn't secure his support. Looking over at Poppy and Albus, Harry voiced their mutual concern. "Do you agree as well?"

Albus sighed. "As headmaster, I have no choice but to accede to your wishes as they cause no outward harm to the boy; after all, he is _your_ son - or soon will be. As your friend, I can see several potential problems, and though I will not have to live with the consequences should you be mistaken, I concede your reasoning is valid."

It wasn't the answer he sought, but Harry could feel Severus relax a bit and even more so as Poppy said, "It doesn't matter what we think, my dear. No decision of this nature is ever easy and as long as it's made with love and concern, a child will always forgive." She slid her eyes sideways. "Even the adult ones." Severus snorted but remained silent.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. One potential obstacle out of the way. Now they had only to figure out how to protect Perrin over what could be years from the other things Tony was sure to _plan_ - without making him a virtual prisoner in the castle.

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

TBC


	12. Children's Dreams Cannot be Broken

Hiding Under the Ninth Earth  
Backstory 01 : **All Through the Night**

**Chapter Twelve : Children's Dreams Cannot be Broken**

**Tuesday 23 December 2003**

Sleep proved to be as elusive as desire when they'd finally tumbled into bed, long after the headmaster and his wife had left. Near dawn, when exhaustion competed with circular conversations and dark formless dreams, they'd finally found a restless slumber built solely on desperation. Scant hours later, two sets of gritty eyes and shaking limbs crawled out of bed well past breakfast. A long shower each refreshed little except to remove the old stale scents of fearful exertion from two bodies too preoccupied to care about it at the time.

Staring into his third cup of tea, so black and thick Harry had earlier remarked it looked like espresso, Severus reckoned he might be able to dredge sufficient concentration to make the potions on his list today. Even with such bitter stimulation, he knew he must still look like hell when Dobby quietly brought him breakfast, giving none of his customary nonsense when he removed it later, barely touched.

Eating held no appeal. Apparently his spouse felt the same way - just a little Harry quirk - his state of mind easily gauged by what he sculpted out of his food. If the shapeless mound of congealed scrambled eggs fenced by little finger sausages lined end-to-end was any indication, Harry couldn't even summon the wherewithal to be clever about it this morning.

He couldn't much blame Harry his distractive nervousness, considering he'd volunteered to be the one to tell Perrin about last night, but did he have to wallow in it? While conversation was not usually high on his list of preferred morning activities, he perversely desired company and the fidgety 'do-not-disturb' silence next to him grated. So, immersing himself in the daily paper, he left him alone, although by the twentieth tedious page of it, he'd almost taken pity on him, had even drawn breath to make the offer to trade when Harry's call crystal, blazing orange, sounded shrilly into the strained silence. The words had dried into amused irritation; he didn't think he'd _ever_ seen Harry so relieved to go to a more impersonal emergency, leaving him almost cheerfully with this one.

So sorry and all that. Bugger.

Where _was_ the boy? Snorting derisively at the divination advertisements near the back, (and why on earth did Trelawney use _that_ photo - it made her look more like a hag) he caught himself tapping his foot, trying to establish a rhythm to counter two clocks ticking out of synch with each other; he'd never really noticed before how noisy the apartment was. The bubbling fish tank partially masked a faint clicking he'd come to associate with the gargoyle doing whatever it was it did on the ramp. A log popping sent a snap of sparks rising through the chimney. The drip-drip-drip of water in the stone sink kept time with the wind tapping on the windows which almost matched the steady slap of soft-soled shoes on stone...

Shoes? He tensed, knowing his waiting had ended.

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

Even scrubbing twice hadn't completely erased the taste of dirty feet from his mouth. Groggily, Perrin went through the motions of bathing, dissatisfied with the water's temperature - one moment icy, the next scorching; he knew it was no more the shower's fault than it was his clothes' fault when his toes got caught in the front flap of his y-fronts, sending him sprawling across the bed, and the shirt sleeves refused to slide over his arms and the jumper tag tangled in his hair.

No, it was all _him_.

The hollowness in his belly, deep and growling as if he hadn't eaten in days, wasn't really hunger, it was just - empty - had been ever since Professor Sprout had told him his mother was dead. But today the emptiness was different, more scary than sorry and, unfortunately, he knew it well. Too well, and maybe that was why he was scared. And he suddenly realised he was. Really Scared. Not that he hadn't been before - he had, just like _this_, but not since coming to Hogwarts.

Tony had been here. He could _feel_ it, the itchy crawling that started in the back of his head and usually wound up in his stomach, making it twitch and groan. He could _see_ it, the vague formless visions that hung just on the edge of sight. He could _hear_ it, the hauntingly familiar screams which filled his nightmares, the ones everyone tried to convince him weren't real, but he knew better, just as he knew from the rawness of his throat now, as then, that he'd been the one to make them. He could _smell_ it, the sweetly sick stench of dead things - like the time a rat had died under the floorboards and his dad couldn't find it - the lingering smell on his skin when he'd wake and not know where or when he was.

He had few illusions anymore about Tony, about what he wanted, what he'd done to his mother - the same he wanted to do to him. The adults might say nothing, but they didn't need to - he already _knew_. There was no escape from it. His constant nightmares were filled with the vivid memories he'd come to accept as truth, so when his head said Tony couldn't possibly have been here because _he_ was still alive, he had to give it some consideration. It was all so confusing.

Something had happened last night, perhaps something good? It couldn't be all bad if he was still here. Had he dreamt the pain, the bright flashes, and later, the gentle touches? It was odd what he remembered, small bits of nonsense, but no odder than the other new things he was feeling, things he'd not sensed the day before. Why did his back ache and his skin feel like it had been turned inside-out? Why did the unfamiliar tingling in his chest bring to mind his da's warm cloak wrapped snugly around him against an unexpected bitter wind when they'd gone walking, yet made him feel heavy and slow, like he was wading through treacle?

Were these new sensations why he was still here and Tony wasn't?

But even though he knew these new feelings were substantial and _real_, they still didn't quite fill the emptiness Tony always left behind. Maybe if he just ignored the void, concentrated on the simple things, like one foot in front of the other, he could step around the trap without falling in. Maybe if he carefully closed the door to his room and counted the steps across the rotunda, the strange and frightening things he could still see and hear and smell in his head and all around him wouldn't bother him as much.

Maybe he _could_ stop feeling Tony.

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

Perrin looked a bit groggier than he'd expected but given the night's activities, he supposed it was inevitable. Severus silently watched as the boy (usually so chipper it made his teeth ache) walked straight to the sink, fully ignoring him. Was his introspection so concentrated he'd not even seen him? Interesting notion and if this was the case... He pulled his wand and sure enough, when Perrin turned to take his steaming tea and warmed porridge to the table, he gasped, dropping them both.

"Morning," Severus said casually, "is a terrible time to begin the day, isn't it?"

Perrin shakily took the rescued crockery hovering near the table's edge and, with the care reserved for one who couldn't see well, placed them on its surface. "'M'rnin', Sev'rus," he slurred hoarsely.

The boy had his sympathies; Severus knew precisely how Perrin felt the morning after a warding - thick as two planks - and he'd come prepared. Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved a vial filled with a viscous pink liquid. Popping the seal with a practiced thumb, he handed it to the boy. "Drink this. Take it all at once or you'll choke."

Without protest, Perrin tipped his head back, grimacing as the gelatinous mass slid down his throat in one gulp. As the inner fog lifted in slow stages, he blinked several times before asking, "What was that?"

"I'll spare you the lecture - for now," he growled, barely holding back the 'bite', "but one should ask that question _before_ one takes a potion with which one is unfamiliar." When Perrin's face fell, he regretted the tone so necessary with such warnings; the boy _must_ learn caution - even with him. "As to your tardy enquiry, it's a mild stimulant used for, among other things, clearing one's head after a sleeping spell."

"Sleeping spell?" Perrin repeated, sipping his tea and eyeing his breakfast.

"Eat, or it will make you nauseous," Severus ordered. Needing no further encouragement, Perrin shovelled in spoonfuls of the thick stuff, leaving the dollop of sweetened cream and cinnamon in the centre until last.

As Perrin ate, Severus explained, "Harry cast a sleeping spell on you last night because you had a nightmare."

"Where _is_ Harry?" Perrin asked around a mouthful, wiping an escaping dribble with his hand.

"Mouth empty when we speak and there's a reason we have napkins," he remonstrated without thought, handing him the one still sitting next to his bowl. "Harry is at Barties for an emergency consultation."

"He's away a lot, isn't he?" Perrin asked after a moment, visibly swallowing before speaking. Yes, the boy would have done well in his own house, the deliberate obedience an admirable, (and almost successful) attempt to avoid speaking of the previous topic. Pity he was supposed to discourage such artful dissembling...

"No more than normal; it only seems that way when one wants to find him." Or have him do the 'honours', like now - convenient things, call crystals. "And redirecting is not becoming."

"Sir?" Perrin asked, feigning innocence.

"Didn't we already have this discussion?" Severus rejoined, darkly amused.

Eyes wide, Perrin nodded. "Yes, sir," he murmured, gazing at his hands in his lap. "I'm sorry I woke you."

Mindful of the boy's embarrassment, he bit back his initial, _'nonsense!'_, as perhaps too harsh. "Nightmares require no apology, they just happen; there's no shame in them." Well, he didn't necessarily believe him either and he certainly wasn't going to convince Perrin with one platitude. "Are you through eating?"

"Yes, sir," Perrin replied, pushing the mostly empty bowl away.

"Good. Finish your tea; we have work to do." Perrin swallowed hard, looking out the window at the day turned sullen, the fluttering pulse clearly visible through the thin taut skin of his throat. Severus blinked away the unbidden vision of thick fingers, pressing, breaking that fragile neck. Shuddering, he addressed instead the boy's obvious reluctance. "Out with it."

"Um, I promised Professors Dumbledore and Flitwick I would meet them after breakfast."

A rather blunt response and Severus wondered why he'd said nothing before this, but there was an air of near panic there as well that stayed him from asking. Besides, he was safe alone as long as he stayed in the castle and Flitwick would keep the two 'boys' out of too much trouble. He hoped. "Very well. If you're finished before lunch, meet me in my lab. Otherwise, send word through Dobby."

"Yes, sir," Perrin replied dully, standing.

He watched him walk stiffly out the room; there was something in his stance, a tension to the thin shoulders and straight back trying to tell him something vital. When Perrin woodenly skirted the fish tank, he realised what it was: somehow, Perrin _knew_. Maybe not all of it, but enough he was scared spitless and desperately endeavoring not to show it.

Severus whipped out of the chair and swiftly crossed the rotunda, catching the boy up as he made it to the front door. "Perrin," he said softly, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. It took ages for Perrin to finally meet his eyes, time in which, through another's face, he saw his younger self master a churning fear to finally regard him with a world-weary blankness. The ugly memories of those things which had once elicited such a response from _him_ as a child, imbued his words with a ringing conviction. "It's all right, Perrin. You're safe now. He can_not_ touch you here." The shoulder relaxed a fraction. "We'll talk about it more this afternoon."

"Thank you," Perrin whispered, closing his eyes, but not before Severus had seen the hungry hope no boy, nor man, should be forced to desire.

Severus awkwardly touched his cheek, then dropped his hand, waving it towards the door. "Now, go. You're already late."

Perrin nodded, escaping before he could've called him back. Damn, he was so bad with all this. Telling Perrin was the right thing to do, but certainly not the most pleasant, nor something _he_ wanted to face alone.

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

"Harry? Have you checked the date on that Darrow Root?" _And did I tell you how much I appreciate that you got Jed to take your place?_

"Yes, mother," Harry said with a tolerant snort. "As often as I use it, I can make this potion in my sleep now."

"Better to keep your eyes open," he said, mouth quirking sideways at the soft chuff from the boy chopping Asphodel next to him as he set up the cauldrons. Assembling the prepared ingredients for the one remaining potion he needed to make this afternoon, he reflected that, all things considered, it hadn't gone _badly_, although they'd yet to tell Perrin anything.

He was considering several possible openings when Perrin asked, "How's this, Severus?"

He studied the prepared Asphodel. A bit wavy in the cross cut, but the stem was tough and he'd purposely not given the boy the same enchanted knives he and Harry were using which would have made short work of it; the blades could slice through anything, including the table or board on which one cut if one didn't know how to control them. Seeing some response was necessary, he said blandly, "It's adequate."

When Perrin unexpectedly hung his head, he sighed. Would he never get this right? "What's the problem?"

"When you say something is 'adequate' in class it usually means 'shoddy'."

Well, yes, he supposed it could at that. However... "Hmph. No, it means just that - adequate - not perfect, but sufficient to do the job - about what I would expect out of someone your age and experience who was actually concentrating on the task."

Perrin considered this a moment. Tilting his head, he said, "This is no different than what we do in class. Why don't you tell us then our work is 'adequate'?"

Ignoring Harry's snort, he replied, "I do not praise students in an effort to keep all things equal." Perrin almost had the one-raised-brow perfected and he stifled a smile as he continued, "I cannot watch all the students all the time; if I praise one and miss another, it causes ill will and can create a harmful distraction from the task at hand as someone stews over the slight. And if I can't watch everyone at once, I certainly cannot predict who will fall into such stupidity; as you have good cause to remember, I cannot save everyone from their folly and inattention."

Well, that was not exactly what he'd planned to say, but he did have to admit, with Perrin's hurt gasp, it got the point across _and_ gave him the opening he'd sought to introduce what needed to be said. He drew breath to explain...

The unexpected sloosh-thunk of the enchanted knife going through a bad Darrow root, the reflexive, "Perrin, get back - NOW!", the loud, angry _snarl-pop!_ of the volatile root's explosion, Harry's pained, "O'm'g'd'F'CK!", the metallic stench of fresh blood and the pulsing stream of it sailing into _his_ cauldron all happened almost simultaneously. Severus was only peripherally aware that Perrin had followed his instructions to the letter and was standing well back; there was a part of him extremely proud when the boy retained the contents of his stomach as Harry held up his forefinger to the light.

Problem was, it was held by the wrong hand.

"Bloody fucking hell, Severus! Can't the imbeciles at the supply house be trusted to put the right date on the fucking package? If I had known it was THAT fresh, I would've used a different protectant and now look..."

"Yes, yes..." Severus soothed, trying to catch the hand waving the severed finger around as if it were a baton. The other, spurting blood in every direction, was impossible to grasp as its owner heedlessly waved it about. "Damn it, Harry, let me see your hand."

"You can't bloody well miss it, now can you?" Harry huffed, pointing his severed finger at him. Severus caught the injured hand, ignoring the excruciated howl when he circled the wrist with an iron grip.

"Perrin, come here." The boy hesitantly stepped next to him. Impatiently he asked, "Are you going to faint on me?" When Perrin shook his head, he nodded. "Good - put your wand here and repeat the incantation, '_Desinum_'." Perrin did as instructed, the spell staunching the stream to a trickle as he released Harry's wrist. "Now hold it until I can get a pincer so we can transport..."

"I am _not_ going to Poppy, Severus."

He stopped as he was about to break off a bud from the pinching plant on the back worktable. "Pride, Mr. Potter?" he asked, brows raised.

Pale. Harry was far too pale, his eyes glazing with shock. But shaking himself with an effort, he pulled it together, saying sternly through gritted teeth, "Hardly. However, in the time it would take to argue with you about it, we could have it fixed - but only if we're fast enough."

"Harry, you know better. You should regrow it - if not the infirmary, then St. Mungos, or I have a dose han..."

"I can't..." Harry's eyes were wide. "The potion won't work..." He held out the finger to Severus, begging with his eyes. "It's a clean cut, but the spell in this knife will unmagic it - you know that. Losing it entirely would be preferable." Anguished, he pleaded, "Please, Severus. If I don't have my hands - whole..."

"I know," Severus whispered harshly, aware of the boy's eyes following their discussion like a bad tennis set, his wand never wavering. "Very well. Give me the damn thing." He positioned the finger as best he could, mumbling, "Ought to put it on upside down - might even be an improvement - ruined my potion, too." He looked up when he had it roughly in place, temporarily fixing it with a spell, which also stopped the bleeding entirely. "You do know the odds are abysmal."

"They're better than even since you're going to have to help."

"Me? Harry, you know my healing skills are at best marginal."

"Yeah, but you seem to do fine where I'm concerned and I can't do it alone; I just need a conduit to get inside myself and the thought of Jed nosing around my insides makes me want to vomit." Severus rather thought it was more the injury making him sick, but held his tongue as Harry added, "Damn it, there's no time! You just get us there, and I'll take care of it. All right?"

"Bloody waste of time - you can't reattach that..."

"Watch me." His confidence was almost as astonishing as his desperation.

Tying up his sleeves, he said briskly, "Perrin? Make me a _Tersum_ solution."

While Perrin quickly gathered the bowl and the water, Severus asked quietly, "How?"

"Just a tiny bit is all I need. A whisper only. And don't let go."

"What happens if I do?"

Harry shuddered. "I have no idea."

He stared at him a moment, incredulous. "Damned stupid Gryffindor," he muttered, dipping his hands and Harry's into the solution Perrin prepared. Getting them both seated on the bench and taking a deep breath, he placed his right hand under Harry's; on top, the left sandwiched the injury. He closed his eyes, quelling the agony he could feel coming from his mate, and when he felt the bond flowing quieter between them, he whispered, "_Sanos_."

He'd no more entered the pathways when he could feel Harry's magic rush past him. He dared not look lest he lose his concentration, but the surprised gasp he couldn't miss from Perrin beside him told him more about Harry's progress than his own connection. But it was distracting. He quieted further, falling into a null spot within him, the place he'd once created whenever confronting Voldemort, where no one could touch or find him, sometimes not even himself.

Disturbed only by vague voices absorbed without meaning or comprehension, time and thought and feeling and Severus Snape ceased to exist as he floated in the blank nothingness wrought so strongly within. A flutter, a touch, a hand, a kiss, a persistent buzzing. Slowly, he came out of it, consciousness returning in steady stages until he opened his eyes, blinking against the late afternoon light filtering through the high windows.

"Hey," Harry said softly, holding both his hands, his voice laden with worry. "Welcome back."

"I assume we were successful," he croaked, clearing his throat.

Harry held up his hand, wiggling the previously severed finger. "Yup - not quite as good as new yet, but it's still healing - _and_ it's not mundane." He leaned in close caressing his cheek. "Are _you_ all right?"

"I will be," he said in his most dismissive tone. He looked blearily around the room; it was spotless - even his ruined potion had been cleared. So, he'd been out quite a while; no wonder Harry sounded worried.

He was parched and was about to stand when a brimming cup of water appeared in front of him, the hand holding it, steady and young. Concerned yet guarded eyes met his almost on a level. "Harry said you would want this," the unspoken question answered with a nod before he drank deeply, tasting his own restorative mixed into the welcome cool wetness.

"Thank you," he said, handing the vessel back. Sighing he withdrew his hands from Harry's (ignoring the annoyed click of his tongue which sounded so much like his mentor's it almost made him smile) and, placing his palms on his knees, stood, the abrupt movement making him sway with dizziness. Two sets of hands steadied him, one firm on his arms, the other hesitant on his back - yet they were there and for the first time since all this had begun, the small spark of hope he'd harboured blossomed into a steady flame. Harry's hands tightening on his arms told him he'd seen it, the sharp flick of his eyes to the side reminding him they had much left to discuss, so with some regret, he tucked the warm feeling deep inside him to examine later when he had the leisure to do so.

"Well, considering there is insufficient time to start over before dinner, I suggest we return. There is much we still need..."

"Harry already told me," Perrin said softly, interrupting him.

Sitting abruptly, he could only stare at the boy's calmness. "Pardon?"

"While we were cleaning - before you woke up - Harry told me."

Feeling lighter than he could credit, he nevertheless needed to know what had been said. "About?"

"Tony," he whispered, "and what happened last night. All of it, even the window part."

Perrin looked to Harry, who nodded, saying quietly, "Go on - it gets easier with the telling, and he'll want to know."

"He told me about the Mark and what it can do, what it feels like, and why it can't be removed - and the spell you and the headmaster removed and what it did - to me..." His voice trailed off and, if possible, he got even paler, but he was gazing at him steadily now. "And the new ward you and Harry gave me and what it does..." His eyes tracked back to Harry. "...And I don't want to know more. I don't want to talk about it anymore, if that's all right. It's over."

Harry ran a hand over Perrin's head, almost in benediction, leaving a hand on his shoulder. "It's all right, Perrin, we understand." He turned shadowed eyes to Severus. "Sometimes we just have to suck it up and put the fear and the past in a special place where we never forget it because we can't and we shouldn't, but it's also not in front of us all the time either, so we can move on."

There was so much pain, so much memory in the lines of his husband's face, Severus knew he and the boy had talked about more than just Tony. Harry was so good for him, would know things Perrin needed that _he_ could never fathom. They were so much alike these two, one who'd overcome his own demon helping the other build the inner strength necessary to confound the machinations of a man bent on his destruction, the only differences being the reasons. But when did _evil_ ever need a motive?

Perrin looked at the floor. "I understand," he said in a small voice. "It's all over now, isn't it? Dad and Mum and our home and everything else. All gone." The eyes returned bearing a mature resolution Severus rarely saw even in adults; only Harry had ever borne that careworn, ageless burden before and it saddened him to see it in another. "I can't ever go back. I'm a wizard now. I have a new home and people who - care..." his voice cracked "...and that's more than I had when I came here." Perrin leaned into his side and kissed him on the cheek, whispering brokenly, "I'm all that's left."

"We're here, Perrin. You're not alone." His arms reached out. "Come here."

While holding a trembling boy close was a new experience, his robes were no strangers to absorbing sparse tears and providing a solid hold for gripping fingers, nor were his hands completely unfamiliar with the task of soothing lonely distress. And when more familiar arms embraced them both, the warm feelings from moments before, so carefully hidden within, suffused him, giving him joy against the fleeting sorrow.

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

TBC


	13. Hill and Vale in Slumber Sleeping

Hiding Under the Ninth Earth  
Backstory 01 : **All Through the Night**

**Chapter Thirteen : Hill and Vale in Slumber Sleeping**

**Wednesday 24 December 2003**

The brandy slipped smoothly down his throat, a soothing counterpoint to the jagged nerves caused by a worrisome night which had dawned into an interminable day which, given the usual course of such things, was rapidly becoming an intolerable evening. Alone in his study, Severus winced now and again as his friends, fully indulging their Christmas spirit, disturbed the fragile equilibrium he'd struggled over the past twenty-four hours to achieve.

_Bah. Humbug._

Considering all he'd - they'd - done yesterday afternoon in the lab, Harry was holding up fairly well, although the lingering shadows around his eyes heralded an abnormally sluggish recovery. By midnight, after stoically enduring Harry's painful itching, (which clearly illustrated the _other_ side of bond-sharing) Severus decided to take things into his own hands, so to speak, since his husband seemed inclined, yet again, to prove that healers made the worst patients. When Harry had manfully offered to sleep elsewhere, Severus refused to even consider it, saying that perhaps they should concentrate on eliminating the discomfort rather than moving it someplace else. After convincing him to place a heavy sock on the still raw injury to keep him from scratching, (but he could rub to his heart's content) Severus next tricked him into taking one of his better 'restricted' pain potions. Within moments Harry wasn't _capable_ of messing with it, and they both got some rest.

This morning, leaving Harry to sleep as long as possible, he and Perrin had joined an insufferably cheerful Albus and a giddy Flitwick for breakfast in the Great Hall. Almost bouncing in his excitement, Perrin had stayed with the two old men to watch Hagrid exercise the Thestrals, while he'd gone back to collect Harry (who'd been quite succinct about his various displeasures, the least of which had been waking alone - on holiday, no less). Seeing they had a while before their friends were due to arrive, he managed to convince Harry that obtaining their morning protein did _not_ necessarily involve food.

An hour before noon, their friends from Hana arrived, a long train of baggage and brightly coloured packages floating behind them. Dobby sent some mysterious crates to the kitchen, the rest obediently following him to their high tower rooms. Given the daylight's short duration this time of year, they immediately went outside to play in the snow. After an early lunch, Perrin, Hagrid, and Remus joined them in what Perrin had excitedly described during dinner (in the exhaustive detail only a child can produce) as a fiercely competitive snowball fight while the older members fondly watched (and magically redirected random snowballs) from the snug confines of a three-sided tent with a roaring fire and comfy chairs. Although Malia groused it had been _too_ warm inside, Severus knew Poppy had kept it roasting because Albus felt the cold quite keenly now.

Not that he'd personally witnessed any of it. Partway through lunch, the _other_ half of the potion he'd given Harry in the night took effect and, since he'd been watching for it, he caught his husband by the collar before he could drown in his soup. After assuring a worried Perrin that everything was fine, he'd politely (well, maybe not) declined Remus' offer to help him get Harry back to their quarters (something he deeply regretted about half-way down the stairs) and tucked him in (although he wasn't certain a controlled, limp back-flop into bed counted). Since a sleeping Harry must never be squandered, he'd crawled in after him, snagged him close, and easily dropped off despite his spouse's rather protracted snores. A few hours later, a _Pepper-up_ potion for Harry and a refreshing 'snack' for him had much restored their flagging holiday spirits.

Dinner had been a noisy affair with all twelve trees spectacularly lit by Albus (with a bit of surreptitious assistance from the resident, self-proclaimed Scrooge). The pineapple with the ham was fresh and sweet; the house-elves had outdone themselves serving their repast, but he thought the off-key Christmas carols a bit over the top (although the others had been amused).

_Bah humbug._

Their visitors' comings and goings facilitated by a new door opening onto the ramp, their quiet home had been invaded with the best of intentions. Already a 'bad' influence, Kalani had challenged Perrin and Harry to a timed race down the railing, the lot of them (including that silly gargoyle) raucously laughing and calling encouragement as the 'children' slid down the oiled rail, tumbling off the end onto a huge pillow Albus had summoned for the occasion. Of course, several 'heats' were necessary to make it fair; the old fart had refereed, declaring Perrin the winner by five seconds.

He sniffed, taking a wistful sip of his best brandy; total waste of time, of course, but it had been good to hear Harry and Perrin laugh so uninhibitedly.

He'd not fully escaped the 'festivities', either. After Albus and Poppy had retired early in the evening, the 'younger' folk had decorated the huge tree in the sitting room (dragged in at sunset after the snowball fight) while Malia and Joseph (ostensibly garlanding the rotunda and ramp) had grilled him about Remus. What was he like? What was his past? His prospects? How suitable was he to sleep with their daughter? Well, they'd not asked _that_, but they might as well had (and the only thing he'd volunteered was that the wolf liked milk and sugar in his tea.)

He'd found it all a bit much after a while; the friendly, smiling, laughing, abominably _cheerful_ army turned stifling until he'd found himself unable to draw even the shallowest of breaths. When he finished telling the Pucketts how boringly respectable Remus was, he'd fled, merely a tactical retreat to regroup his forces, or so he told himself while the little nagger in the back of his head taunted him for his cowardice and laid on the guilt thicker than a two-day old Christmas pudding.

_Bah humbug._

What the hell was wrong with him? These were his friends, damn it, people whose company he missed and usually enjoyed. He had no difficulties of this nature in Hana, had endured more of their numbers than was currently occupying their suite. Why was that? Why did it feel tonight like there was insufficient air to fill his lungs, like the walls were pressing in on him?

He settled deeper in his chair in front of the fire sipping his brandy. Walls. Perhaps that was the crux of it. In Hana, no one had entered their home except him and Harry (and, of course, the Dumbledores). They were always outside on the lanais or on the beach or in the mountains, always in places open to the air, but rarely inside. Was this done on purpose? When he thought on the intensely private nature of their friends, of all the islanders they'd met, he began to understand that they very much divided their lives in a 'this is my space, that's your space' type of way; there was plenty of room on the outside for friends, the intimate space inside reserved for family.

Of course, the icy winter at Hogwarts scotched _that_ notion for the holidays unless one wanted friend-cicles - quite a sensible attitude, though.

The fire warming his feet was beginning to die and, as he debated reviving it, soft steps approaching from behind decided the question for him. The half-expected arm sliding around his shoulders was both welcome and not. Welcome considering who was attached to it, unwelcome in that it meant he was going to have to be civil in a few minutes; he very much wanted the former and dreaded the latter.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked, sitting on the arm of the chair.

Snaking an arm around the waist so close to his shoulder, he replied dryly, "Better as in this is all a bad dream and I'll wake up with you sucking me off..." Harry snickered "...or better as in I think I'm almost ready to tolerate a few more moments of the manic chaos of what was once our home?"

The arch Harry's back assumed when he bent down and nuzzled his neck had to be uncomfortable, but who was he to gainsay such admirable flexibility?

"Hmmm. I rather fancy the former, but as someone's bound to come looking for us, I suspect we'll just have to live with the latter."

"Pity. I had such plans for all that yoga you've been practicing lately."

"Ah, then you might be interested in a few of the more 'interesting' positions I learned this week." Severus shivered as the fingertips skimmed his nape. "Come back," Harry murmured, displaying more of his stretching skills around his ear. "I'll make it worth your while."

Standing, he tugged and gathered Harry close. "Promises, promises, Mr. Potter, and I shall..." he pulled Harry tighter to him "...hold you to every one of them." Any words Harry might have uttered were lost between eager lips building a heat that would just have to wait.

"Not fair," Harry murmured when Severus lowered his hands, cupping his arse. "You're cheating."

Severus chuckled. "No," he replied, maneuvering them into a more 'congenial' position, "but this is," and dove in for another kiss, his own body humming with Harry's response to the slow slide of their mouths and better bits.

"Malia and Joseph are getting ready to go to - Aia! Do the two of you ever come up for air?" Kalani demanded loudly.

Harry jerked, but to his credit, he didn't let go. "Stuffed and mounted," he muttered.

"Over the fireplace, I'm thinking," he countered, reluctantly releasing him.

"You one brave buggah, Kalani," Harry said in passable Pidgin. Straightening his robes, he added with a wicked grin, "Not many are willing to face Severus' more creative side - he's pretty handy with his wand." Severus snorted. "Hey! Where you going?" Harry chortled, calling to Kalani's rapidly retreating back. Shrugging, he pulled Severus along after him. "Guess he thought I was talking about your magic or something."

Indeed.

Entering the sitting room, he almost regretted the Ebenezer Snape persona he always assumed each holiday season; the tree was beautiful with tinsel and mock-fairy lights, (only Albus and Filius had the knack for the real ones) the room warm and inviting even though it felt far too small, (and he had to acknowledged the irony that only a week ago he'd been grousing it was too big) full of the overstuffed chairs Harry had summoned the night before.

It was hours past Perrin's bedtime, but it was Christmas Eve; he wasn't going to be the one to dampen the bright spark flashing in the boy's eyes as he turned his head this way and that, trying to capture it all, but mostly hanging onto every word from Ben and Kalani. He supposed they _were_ a bit exotic with their deeply tanned skin and flashing smiles and quirky humour that so easily embraced the boy as if he were their own. A right proper pair of fairy godfathers they were (and the irony of _that_ wasn't lost on him either) but they'd earned his gratitude as he'd watched Perrin's inherent shyness disappear, leaving behind a boy. Just a boy - laughing and giggling and playing like any other inquisitive boy. If this Christmas held any miracles, it would be that transformation alone.

Malia obviously elected herself to be the bad fairy for the night as she stood and held out her hand to Perrin. "I think that if a certain young one doesn't get to bed soon, Father Christmas is going take a miss tonight and I, for one, would be sorely disappointed should he do so. I want my stocking."

Reluctantly, Perrin stood and as he turned to leave the room, Malia cleared her throat. "Aren't we forgetting something?" she asked pointedly, looking around the room.

Perrin was a perfect picture of panicked confusion. What was Malia babbling about now? Harry, just as mystified, rescued him when he asked, "Um, Malia?" She turned to him, brows raised. "What's he forgot?"

She sighed impatiently and then, comprehending the problem (even as Severus did himself) her face softened. Good gads! She really _wouldn't_...

"Oh! I suppose it _is_ more an American custom, but nevertheless a good one." She took Perrin's hand and led him over to Joseph. "You need to tell everyone good night."

...make him _do_ that. Joseph leant forward and took Perrin's hand, shaking it once and releasing it as he said softly, "Batty old custom." He eyed his wife. "You don't need to do more than that and say 'good night' for the guys, but I'm afraid the girls will expect a kiss..." Perrin's eyes widened "...on the cheek is fine. And of course, family's different - whatever's comfortable."

It was almost painful to watch Perrin make the circuit, first to Remus. If the boy gave Malia a stiff, perfunctory peck on the cheek, Severus wasn't going to call him on it. And perhaps the kiss he gave to Kahealani and the unexpected hugs he gave to Ben and Kalani warmed him up for the brief but sincere embrace he bestowed to Harry and the shy kiss he gave to him. Amazing actually, as was an image he got from Harry - _he_ thought the boy was glad for the excuse even if it meant touching a group of relative strangers.

Once Perrin had all but fled the room, Joseph joined his smug wife in the centre of the space. "I think that's our cue to go to bed. I suspect it's going to be an early morning with all the 'children' around." Why was he looking at _him_ when he said that? He put his arm around Malia's shoulders. "And we'll spare our friends the grace of our good nights - won't we?"

"Hey, if they get one, we get one, too!" Harry cried in protest.

Speak for yourself, Mr. Potter. _Bah humbug._ Malia smelled of flowers.

Severus smiled evilly to himself when the Pucketts commandeered Remus to show them to their room and noted with interest Kahea's thoughtful frown - part worry, part irritation as she watched them leave; so the shy island girl had a mind of her own, did she?

"Hey, sis, don't worry about it," Kalani said teasingly. "They won't eat him yet - at least not until they've poked him enough to tenderize him."

Kahea' swatted his arm.

Ben's wicked grin belied his admonishing, "Kalani, behave and stop teasing the poor girl."

Harry squeezed next to Severus in the wide club chair he'd appropriated off to the side of the grouping. "What'd I miss?"

When Kahealani blushed, Ben chuckled. "Seems a certain _someone_ has a crush on a certain werewolf."

"Really?" He could feel the jiggles of Harry's laughter as he said it; oh, he knew all right - one would have to be blind to miss the 'moony' glances the two of them had been exchanging all evening.

"I do not. I'm not some silly teenager."

"Oh? Hmmm. Let's see," Ben replied. "Nine-teen. Yep, still has a teen in it." Kahealani looked like she was going to explode. "C'mon Kahea'. You know your parents are going to test the waters; it's just more - concentrated since they only have a couple of days to look him over. Of course, that's assuming, he's even interested in such a skinny, shy girl."

"Remus is a friend," she retorted hotly. "Surely I'm allowed to have friends."

"Right - and pigs fly." Ben glanced over at them. "Er, sorry, Harry."

Thinking of the longing glances Remus had cast in her direction all evening, Severus remarked slyly, "Oh, I have no doubt the wolf will be howling on your lanai soon enough, but I have to say - you would have made a good Slytherin." He enjoyed the blank looks on the other's faces - except the girl's; she knew exactly of what he spoke.

Smart man, his husband - Harry was the first to catch on. "Oh ho! So _that's_ why I got turned into a pig. Costume my eye - you want to be with him during the change. And you know, it might just work."

She blushed again, but said nothing as Kalani gazed at her as if seeing her for the first time - and maybe he was; she wasn't his _baby_ sister anymore. Ben just looked thoughtful. Severus could almost read his mind: she wasn't reacting like some love-sick teenager, she was _planning_ as a rational adult and that, more than anything else, spoke of her seriousness in the matter. He stared hard at Severus. "He's a good man?"

Such a broad question with far too many answers. Severus nodded. "Of the best."

Ben looked relieved. "That's all right, then." His eyes moved to the entrance to the sitting room. "And speak of the devil - oh, good - they sent him back with you. I was wondering if we would need to make a special trip."

Severus turned his head around to see Remus enter the room carefully balancing a large cardboard box with holes across the top. Stopping in the middle of the room, Remus cautioned, "If this is what I think it is, you might want to set a silencing spell; it's noisy."

Harry nearly bounced in his excitement. "Oh, wow! You got it on time?"

Severus rolled his eyes and set the spell.

"Been hearing that a lot, I bet," Ben said dryly to Severus, "I think he wore out several owls in the last week checking back on it." To Harry he said, "Yes, he's the sweetest little thing you ever saw..."

Ben and Kalani helped Remus lower the box to the floor. "Little my arse; he weighs a ton..." an ear-splitting screech erupted from within "...and loud, too," Remus finished, shaking his ear with his finger.

Ben pulled a small knife out of his jeans pocket and, opening it out, sliced the tape on top. "Wanted to make sure he didn't come out too soon," he explained, gingerly folding the flaps down.

Without the boxtop to mute it, the next screech left his ears ringing; Severus spared Remus some sympathy if he'd endured _that_ all the way back. Shaking his head, Ben began, "They're usually pretty quiet..."

"...but he's scared," Kahea' finished, bending over the open top, her long tresses trailing inside. Her head dipped sharply as something grabbed her hair and she dangled more strands of it, as if playing with a cat. "Oh, now Kani, behave. Come on out. It's OK. You're in your new home and you'll never have to go back in the mean, old nasty box again."

"Careful," Ben whispered as she reached her hands into the opening, "easy does it."

"I know, silly. Ah, there now - you liked that, didn't you? Come now, sweety, don't deny it."

A soft melodious trilling gave Severus hope they'd not made a horrid mistake, (and he'd not been too certain for a moment) but when Kahealani straightened, bringing forth the loveliest owl he'd ever seen, he knew it would work out fine. A dainty round face with huge eyes like gold coins topped a sturdy brown and white feathered body with a broad tail and fierce black talons. The _Pueo_, as he'd once heard Ben call them, was a little more than a hand tall in the body and when he spread his wings to balance as Kahealani moved him out of the box, his wingspan was easily four feet across. An absolutely stunning bird made to ride the thermals.

"He's beautiful," Harry breathed, holding out his arm.

As Kahealani passed him over, Kani mincing easily onto Harry's arm, Kalani warned, "He's spelled specifically to Perrin as you requested, so don't expect him to get chummy. Aunty says the bauble you sent was perfect to get his signature."

"He'll protect the boy, then?" Severus asked, voicing their primary concern.

"It's his kind's nature," Ben replied, shrugging. "They can be quite fierce and were kept by the Ali'i for that purpose in times past. _'Ka pueo kani kaua'_ - the owl who protects in battle. With Perrin's magical signature and the spells, he will fight anyone trying to harm the boy, but you might want to warn the other teachers. Kani will _not_ differentiate between a malicious adult - or child; if Perrin feels truly threatened, Kani will respond."

"Perfect," Harry said, his eyes sparkling as he gently stroked the owl's white and gold downy chest. The bird nipping his fingers was so familiar, he smiled. "How will he do with other birds? I'm thinking of Hedwig - she's getting on in years, but she's gentle. Will I need to separate them?"

"There's no such thing as a gentle owl at feeding time, Harry," Kalani replied, sliding his eyes to Kahea'. "However, Hedwig's bigger than him _and_ female; he'll behave."

"How long will he live?" Severus asked, curious more than concerned.

"Hmmm. That's a tough one," Kalani replied. "Malia's is older than me, but she lives in a better climate, although she lived here, too. Kani is young, almost a year old, so he'll acclimate faster and Aunty says he was born in the higher altitudes of Mauna Kea where there's snow, so say thirty years, more or less. Anyway, a long time."

"I think we can set him up in Perrin's room tomorrow," Harry said, placing the owl on the wooden stand that Ben had pulled out of the box. "Damn, he's heavy."

"Told you so," Remus mumbled, all but forgotten by everyone - except Kahea', who was standing close to him.

"Well, until tomorrow morning, is there a dark place we can put him so he can get used to the time difference? He's not nocturnal, but we did just shift him twelve hours forward; he's bound to be confused a while."

"Sure, we can put his stand in my office; there's no windows, and it's warm and cosy."

"Should be perfect," Kahea' said, patting her shoulder. Wings half spread, Kani hop-sailed the short distance and landed as trained, claws digging deep in the thick jumper she wore. He immediately began nibbling her hair.

Walking across the rotunda, Kalani half-carrying, half-levitating the heavy stand of driftwood, Kani suddenly took off from Kahea's shoulder, landing on top of the fish tank. The clicks of his claws as he slid on the smooth glass had barely stopped echoing in the chamber when he silently launched again, wings labouring to gain height in the rotunda. Flying tight around the edges, he seemed to point and then dove, seemingly into the ramp itself. A flurry of wings later, he lazily spiralled back to Kahea's shoulder, a limp mouse in his beak.

Ben chuckled. "Well, that solves the problem of feeding him for the moment. Severus, I suspect you're going to need to order a few more mice and rats."

He shrugged. "Not a hardship; I'll let Horatio explain the subtler nuances of house etiquette to him."

"Now _there's_ a meeting I don't want to miss," Harry said with a laugh. "I'll wager it'll be an even match."

As they laughed and moved on to Harry's study, Ben pulled Severus aside. When Harry looked back, Severus nodded and his spouse waved, the message passed; he would delay them for a few minutes. Severus reached in an inner pocket of his outer robe and pulled out a small polished wooden box. Ben took it from him reverently, his eyes widening at the contents.

"Gods, Severus. It's exquisite," he whispered, running his fingers over the finely carved detail of two dolphins leaping side-by-side out of a turbulent sea. The new gold glyph, hung on a heavy chain, shone bright in the light of the rotunda.

"Langley _is_ very good at his craft."

"It's primed?" he asked, turning it over to look at the engraving on the back: _"A O Ko Aloha Ka'u E Hi'ipoi Mau."_ (With you, joy will ever be mine).

"Yes, Septimius finished the new matrix just last week; he was quite intrigued with the challenge. As you requested, it should give Kalani the extra boost he needs to do simple spells without you nearby and won't require recharging with every use. Provecto believes it may have a cumulative effect and asks that you Owl him with any results, no matter how small."

"You mean he thinks it could help give Kalani back some of his magic?" When Severus cautiously nodded, Ben grinned. "How does it work?"

"_'Replere'_ to fill it, _'Liberatum'_ for Kalani to use it. Oh, and I suppose I should warn you that if Kalani is distressed when he employs it, your bond might compel you to respond."

"Thus speaks experience?" When Severus nodded again, Ben chuckled, "Severus Snape to the rescue - our hero."

He fought a small smile - it was rather humorous - now. "Don't jest; you have no idea how strong it is. When Perrin's mother died, Harry used it for the first time and I 'felt' him from London."

Ben whistled softly. "Amazing. I'll keep that in mind," he replied, answering Severus' seriousness. Pocketing the box just as the others came out of Harry's study, he remarked, "Perrin seems to be holding up well, all things considered, although he's far too skinny."

"Who? Perrin?" Harry asked standing by Severus' side. "We've given Dobby the job of fattening him up; hopefully it will get him off our backs for the same thing."

"Good idea," Ben remarked. Looking around the rotunda, he asked, "Where's Kahea' and Remus?"

Harry snorted. "Those two! They're still in my study." He leaned over and whispered loudly, "I think they wanted some time alone without Malia standing over them."

Kalani started to go back when Ben snagged his sleeve. "Let them be. No harm will come of it."

Sputtering, Kalani exclaimed, "B-b-but he's a guy! And she's my sister! And we all know what guys do to..."

"Kani settled?" Severus asked, trying to change the subject while heading back to the sitting room. Kalani sullenly followed after Ben cast a spell in the general direction of the study. As it was in Hawaiian, Severus hadn't a clue what it was, but considering the situation and the source, he assumed it was something fairly harmless to keep the missing pair out of mischief. Or at least he hoped it was.

Trying to help redirect Kalani's unexpected temper, Harry said, "Yeah, Kani's all right - found another mouse; messy eater that one. Hedwig will be so thrilled. Anyway, we left him to it; he seems fine now that he's got some food and water." Harry wiggled his way next to Severus in the club chair he'd previously occupied, making it a bit wider to accommodate them both. Summoning his brandy from the other table, he snuggled deeper while saying, "Kani likes the wall and is perched in the ferns; evidently they nest on the ground so I guess he feels more at home there."

"I'll see what I can do after Christmas to make Perrin something similar in his room. I suppose Kani can stay there while the boy's in school; the castle walls certainly don't present an obstacle to any of the owls and there is a window."

As usual, Ben didn't miss much and when Harry winced with the memory of _that_ window, he asked, "Problem?"

Severus hesitated; Harry's hand on his knee and the image he sent decided him. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Perrin's stepfather tried to kill him night before last."

Stunned silence met his bald declaration. Ben broke it with, "Well, that certainly explains why you wanted Kani - and makes what we wanted to talk to you about all the more important."

"About?"

Ben cleared his throat and spoke quietly, "Eh, we were wondering if you were going to adopt Perrin."

Startled, Harry sat up from his slouch and turned his body partially so he could easily see Ben and Kalani and still stay snug to him. It was rather pleasant, so Severus shifted his weight on the wide chair to settle him more firmly against him.

"Yes, we started proceedings the other day. Why?"

"I'll get to it in a moment. You're coming to Hana this summer?"

"We've considered it. Again, why do you ask?" Severus replied for them both, Harry's curiosity almost a physical thing.

"Well, we, that is to say, the five of us have been talking..." He rubbed his hand across the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable. "If you did come out, you _would_ be bringing Perrin, right?"

"Well, yes, we'd intended to do so." His eyes narrowed. "You _don't_ want us to bring him?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that. If anything, I'd say we're eager to have him come. Actually," he flushed, "we were thinking that if you brought him, we could see if he liked it and, if he did, maybe you would consider letting us be his _Hanai_ family."

Intrigued, Harry asked, "_Hanai_?" mimicking Ben's pronunciation with an 'eye' at the end.

Clearly on firmer ground, Ben replied, "It's an old tradition - not lightly offered, nor lightly accepted. There are several different varieties from full _Hanai_ which is what you two are doing, to _Hanai hapai_ which is what Kalani and Kahea had, or _Hanai ho'omakua_, which is what we propose - short-term fostering. Basically, one family takes over the rearing of another's children; it's a community thing."

"And this is common?"

"It's not as prevalent as it once was. Joseph's family and mine are of the old lines; we were both raised by _Hanai_ parents. During your Wizarding war, Malia and Joseph were Aurors in England and brought Kalani back to live with _Hanai_ parents in 1974 when he was five; I was twenty at the time. They sent Kahea' ten years ago when she was nine. I was their _Kahu Hanai_, or _Hanai_ teacher."

"Hmmm," Harry asked, "like what the Muggles did in World War II to move the children out of London during the bombings? I remember reading about it in my Muggle school." He looked at Ben. "So 'fostering' is like watching him for the summers?"

Ben smiled. "Yes, but it's more than that. _Hanai_ families have legal rights as well. As long as he stays with us Perrin would automatically, by law, be a part of our family in everything but name and he can add that also, if he so desires."

Harry glanced at Severus, who shrugged. He'd already known some of this when he and Ben had discussed the trials of falling for a student, but the concept of _Hanai_ had never entered the conversations, not that there had been any reason for it then.

"You think having a _Hanai_ family would help Perrin?" Severus asked.

"Well, yes." Ben hesitated, his face scrunching as he struggled for the right words. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but you both have duties in England - especially you, Severus - huge responsibilities to more than just one boy and it wouldn't be fair for you to squander what little time you have together by spending it apart. Joseph remembers Hogwarts fondly, but he had to stay over once and said it was awful, that although the teachers went out of their way to try and make it a pleasant holiday, it just wasn't the same as being with family."

When Harry bristled, Ben raised his hand, forestalling any comment. "We just thought Perrin might do well with other kids around. Yeah, we know this year is unusual and that there are normally a few around at Christmas and being here would be a little strange at first, but how many children are there at the school during the summer? How long _can_ you stay in Hana?" His shoulders sagged and Kalani rubbed them in encouragement. "Ach! I'm explaining this badly."

Harry looked thoughtful. "No, I think you're doing just fine. And Joseph's right. I spent every school holiday at Hogwarts; except for a couple when my friends stayed as well, it was lonely."

Severus nodded his agreement. "I don't believe we've thought that far ahead because there was always the possibility Perrin's mother would return and insist he stay with her during the holidays. Obviously this has recently changed and, as I said, we've already started the proceedings, which are quite convoluted. Harry may be Perrin's legal guardian under Wizarding law, but Tony can come forward and claim the boy at any time as his step-father under Muggle law, although that _will_ be more difficult with each passing day he fails to do so _and_ assumes he can get past the wards set up to prevent him from even entering the grounds."

Ben gave him a calculating glance that made Severus certain he would have been a Slytherin had he attended; of course, he'd long suspected it in any event. "Seems to me that if Perrin was on Maui, finding him would be a bit difficult since, if I recall, few of the locator spells work worth a fig over large bodies of water and not at all over two."

Severus muttered, "I knew I was going to have to make you an honorary Slytherin," at the same time Harry snickered, "How Slytherin of you."

Suddenly aware he'd been idly stroking Harry's arm, more a comforting reaction to the mixed feelings he was receiving from his husband than anything else, Severus was a bit shocked at his own similar agitation at the thought of leaving Perrin in someone else's hands - even the Chans'.

It was obvious the others sensed it as well, for Kalani added, "You know, I lived for years without once seeing my parents. Oh, I got Owls and such and though I love Aunty Dot and Uncle Phil, I never thought of them as my 'real' family. My _Hanai_ family was just an - extension - of our family, not a replacement."

Harry startled when Kahealani spoke from the entry to the sitting room. "I remember the green skulls over people's houses and how afraid everyone was. I was so relieved when Mom and Dad took us back to stay with Dot and Phil, and _they_ always made sure I knew my _real_ family loved me enough to place me there for my protection."

She and Remus chose the love seat; he took her hand as soon as they were settled, staring calmly back at Kalani's questioning gaze.

Severus heartily approved when she ignored their subtle posturing. "Kalani and I are still close to Dot and Phil and their children. Mom said she found it comforting to know we were safe with people she trusted to raise us in the manner she would have done so herself."

Harry moved closer to him at her last statement; Severus knew what had caused the reaction - trust. Did they trust their friends to take Perrin over the summers and holidays _they_ could not leave? Ben was right; they would not be able to stay in Hana for extended periods of time and keeping Perrin with them amounted to a prison sentence if Tony was still loose. Certainly not a pleasing prospect for the boy's future.

An image of Godric's Hollow passed before his eyes followed by one of Grimmauld Place and Albus. Harry was right, but would their friends agree?

"Would you be willing to use a _Fidelius Charm_ with Harry or me as the Secret Keeper?" Severus asked them seriously.

Ben looked startled as if the precaution had never occurred to him. "This Tony is that bad and so talented that he could find him?"

"He is - motivated. We think his attempt on Perrin's life the other night is only the beginning; he _will_ continue trying, even after we adopt the boy."

Remus made a strangled noise which he ignored for the moment, his eyes never leaving Ben's. There would be time to explain it to him later.

"Aia!" Ben exclaimed. "Yes, we can cast a _Fidelius_. But it will go bad for this Tony if he does show up in Hana looking for the boy; we have our own - unique - ways of dealing with dark wizards. A quick _Apparation_, a hard toss, and Madame Pele is belching with another offering."

He chuckled at Harry's chortling and the image of Tony flying far into the maw of Kilauea; he had to admit, there was a certain justice to a volcanic sacrifice. "The offer is more than generous and for that alone, we thank you; as it would solve several difficulties for all three of us, Harry and I will give it the most serious attention. Perhaps this summer would be a good time to discuss it further. We'll bring the boy and see how it goes."

Harry sighed in relief and raised his head to him, whispering, "Thank you, love." To the others he said, "Right now, Perrin's relatively safe here at Hogwarts and, until the adoption is finalised, we're unable to make any lasting decisions about his future." He hesitated, then plunged ahead. "And I think we all need to - adjust - to each other before we can consider much else."

"That's all anyone can ask..." Kalani said, about to add more when he stopped suddenly and stared hard at them. Or at least Severus thought he was, until his eyes raised a few inches and his mouth broke into a wide grin. "Cool! Flying mistletoe."

_Bah humbug._

He would ignore the thing as he did every year; if he wanted to kiss Harry, he would do so in the privacy of their rooms without all the inconvenience of clothes and other outside distractions. That is until several throats cleared in juvenile encouragement - including his husband's.

His first mistake was looking at the damn thing. The mistletoe hovered over his head, its whitish green berries suffused with a rosy glow. Irritably, he waved his wand with the requisite counterspell to send it on its merry way. And that turned out to be his second mistake. The berries impossibly blushed further as a sprinkle of sparkling powder puffed out of the leaves, lightly dusting his face. He softly sneezed, and within seconds, he had - an urge.

An urgent urge.

He must kiss Harry. Now. Must... _What the hell?_ ...take those luscious lips... _This. Is. Not. Happening._ ...with his own... _What was that noise?_ ...frame the wide-eyed face with gentle hands... _Was that cheering?_ ...to suck and nip and slide... _Who cares?_ ...more - he wanted more...

Heat filled his face as the urge abruptly faded. Pulling back slowly, lips clinging, he found himself gazing into black eyes rimmed with the thinnest green, the skin under his hands moist and flushed, the panted puff of warm air against his mouth a needy, "Hmmm, yesss." Mortification warred with smugness.

Mortification won as he overheard Kalani's enthusiastic, "I _want_ me some of _that_ spell," and Ben's answering chuckle. Looking up quickly, Severus decided he was going to permanently hex whoever charmed the mistletoe.

Just as soon as Remus released a breathless Kahea'.

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

TBC


	14. Christmas Time is So Appealing

Hiding Under the Ninth Earth  
Backstory 01 : **All Through the Night**

**Chapter Fourteen : Christmas Time is So Appealing**

**Thursday 25 December 2003 : Happy Christmas**

_Oh!_ Harry arched up. _Godsss!_ Severus thrust down. _Yesss!_

Bliss lay somewhere between two straining bodies.

It took eternity for Harry's lungs to function again, his pounding heart following as his brain slowly caught up to the rest of him. Weight? A blessed weight pressed him deep into the mattress, anchoring him lest he just float away. Skin? Soft skin over taut muscle passed under his hands, acres of silk over which he could feather his fingertips, eliciting the most delicious noises. Lips? Ah, yes, the source of the hot moist nips travelling down his throat left little shocks of pleasure behind.

He opened his eyes. Curtains of sable hair tickled the sides of his face. Black brows arching over depthless dark eyes, crinkled at the corners in smug amusement. And that mouth, quirked up to one side, came down to meet his, muffling a low groan as another wave twizzed through him with the minuscule slide of hips still pressed tightly to his.

Verbal honey poured over him. "Liked that, did you?" Another kiss stole his words; he couldn't have uttered them yet anyway. A low chuckle fluttered against his ear. "Happy Christmas, love."

"Happy... Nrgh." Another push, another spark, another chuckle.

Another smile. "Your post-coital eloquence, as always, astounds me," Severus remarked, rolling carefully to the side.

The cleaning spell, a little tingle, had no more left his husband's mouth when a tea tray on a small stand popped next to Harry's side of the bed within easy reach. Right. Christmas morning. No time to decadently wallow in bed. Now _that_ would have been such a lovely present.

Sitting up with a resigned grunt, the covers pooled at his waist, Harry poured the first cup, black and steamy, a bit distracted by the fingers tracing lazy circles on his backside after their owner levered himself back against the headboard. Twisting, he passed the handleless mug to Severus, saying, "Someday I'll figure out how he does that."

Hands wrapped around the thick white porcelain, Severus inhaled deeply, sighing with pleasure before taking the first slurping sip. A second followed. "Why not ask him?"

Severus' hand was hot on his thigh under the bedclothes. "Oh. Right. I'll just say, 'Dobby, can you please tell me how you time the tea to arrive seconds after Severus cleans us up from yet another mind-blowing orgasm?'."

"At which point," Severus smirked, "you'd be wearing your kippers."

Wearing? Ah, yes. Some small business to take care of before they had to greet the rest of the world. Setting his cup on the tray, Harry leaned over the side of the bed, ignoring the murmured, "Now _there's_ a temptation - which one first?" Of course the frigid air on his exposed arse was the reason his stippling skin shivered... "Or maybe none?" ...certainly not the finger delicately running down his cleft, tickling his baggage.

Shuddering again, he quickly grabbed his quarry and sat back up, letting the blood-rush leave his face before saying, "Now, no more of that." He handed Severus a largish flat box wrapped in bright red paper with a gold bow. "Happy Christmas!"

Severus traded his empty cup for the box, hefting and shaking it. "I thought we were going to open our gifts under the tree."

"Oh, we are." Harry shrugged. "It's all right with me if you want to..." Now why was Severus looking at him so suspiciously? "...but I thought you wouldn't want open _this_ one in front of Perrin."

Severus still disliked ripping into his packages and so, with barely concealed impatience, Harry endured the careful way he peeled the ribbon and paper off, revealing the plain white box from Harrod's.

"Muggle?" Severus asked, one brow raised, as he pulled something black and slinky out of the box. Holding it up, it unfolded into long skivvies that would cover his legs to mid-calf. A second foray revealed several pairs as well as an equal number of matching, three-quarter sleeved, v-neck vests.

"Evidently, wizards haven't discovered these yet; the only ones I could find in Diagon Alley were heavy wool and scratchy."

"Indeed, these are not," Severus mused, running the fine silk through his fingers. "So light, one wonders..."

"Muggle skiers use them; the sales clerk said they'll keep you warm on the coldest day - even outside."

"Sounds perfect for the dungeons," Severus said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Thank you..." He stopped and held one of the legs close to his face. "What the...? SSP?" He looked up, incredulous. "You _monogrammed_ my undergarments?"

"Heavens, no!" Harry exclaimed, laughing. "It stands for 'Super Sexy Prick' - remember? Like the 'DSP' foundation?"

Shaking his head, Severus groaned at the pun. He started to fold it but stopped, peering closely at the crotch. He turned the garment so Harry could see the tiny, flame red monogram. "Let me guess - 'Hot Sexy Prick?"

"Uh-huh..." Harry noised noncommittally as Severus prudently placed his wand on it.

No, his clever mate wouldn't find anything; Septimius had recently taught him the 'Undiscernible Spells' saying (with a broad, naughty wink) that they were good for party tricks and unsuspecting Potions masters. Harry had concurred; there were a few 'surprises' contained within those oh-so-innocent letters. "What? You think I hexed them? Shame on you, Severus!"

"I know you're up to something," Severus muttered darkly, "probably embarrassing and _fun_..." he sneered the word "..._à la_ Albus."

Harry tried to look as innocent as possible and put a clamp on his thoughts as Severus touched his knee. "Nothing good comes from a Gryffindor thinking he's a Slytherin." He chuckled, sliding his hand up Harry's thigh. "No matter. Retaliation is a specialty of mine."

Harry shivered as Severus ran his fingers up his inner thigh, stopping just short of _wow_ and wondered how tasty Severus' words would be when he spoon fed them back to him.

It was too tempting to linger, so after bathing, Harry quickly donned his new dress robes of holly green with dark gold cuffs and collar while Severus showered. Settling the heavy outer robe, he wondered if Severus would notice his second gift; he'd not made it obvious, but it _had_ taken a few days with Albus to coax the castle to make the bathroom floor toasty.

While he might jokingly complain about Severus' cold feet and sometimes his hands, he knew Severus exhibited all the classic symptoms of Reynaud's Syndrome, a common circulatory ailment among wizards and Muggles alike. Working and living in the colder damp dungeons only exacerbated the condition; warming the areas where he walked in bare feet could only help, but he didn't want to be too overt about it considering how touchy Severus was about his health - or more specifically, Harry 'rummaging about his insides'.

_Well, there are insides and then there's insides_, Harry thought with a smile as he opened the curtains on a brilliant sunrise. His stomach rumbled just as a pair of strong arms enfolded him from behind, pulling him close.

"Thermal clothes and heated floors," Severus murmured. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Harry leant his head back, enjoying the sensuous snuffling that always accompanied the soft nuzzles to his neck. "Only that I'm warm for your form." Funny, he'd never before noticed Severus' stomach pooched when he snorted.

"Hmph. It's quite pleasant."

"Good, then you won't object to warming the walls."

"The shower walls?"

Harry turned in his arms to face him. "Mmm-hmm. I'm rather fond of you..." He kissed him sloppily "...and walls..." licking the heat in his mouth "...and this..." pressing close. Yes, Severus was definitely interested.

"I'll add it to my list - later," he replied throatily. Reluctantly releasing him, he added regretfully, "However, I believe we have a previous engagement?"

Right. He sat on the window seat watching Severus dress, pleased when he donned his gift, his hands smoothing the soft fabric. "Well?" he asked, holding out his arms.

"Veddy nice," Harry replied, jumping out of the window seat. And they were - not _too_ snug, but they left little to his fertile imagination. He leaned against the bed post. "I look forward to removing them." Severus shook his head. "Hey! At least I'm consistent." That earned him a laugh. "How do they feel?"

"...quite comfortable," Severus said, his head clearing the neck of his inner robe.

"Good." Snagging it off the bed, Harry helped Severus into the outer robe he'd talked him into buying for the holidays, for once in a rich burgundy with black piping. Adjusting the full cuff after Severus seated his wand, Harry remarked appreciatively, "There now - you'll be the belle of the ball."

"Flatterer," Severus replied gruffly, his hand gentle on Harry's cheek.

"Really! I've been practicing my 'hands-off-he's-mine' hexes all week."

The sudden embrace was fierce, the kiss possessive. "Mine," Harry whispered when it ended just as abruptly, the swirl of robes as Severus strode to the door as turbulent as the whirl of strong emotions hidden under his teasing exterior.

They met Perrin in the Rotunda as he emerged from the nook with tea and an assortment of Christmas cakes and scones, at least some of which were ginger, or so his nose said. "Happy Christmas, Harry. Severus!" Perrin exclaimed, almost unbalancing the tray in his excitement. "Dobby said you were coming out, so I got our breakfast." Harry could almost hear Severus telling himself not to reach out to steady it, the same message echoing in his own head.

As they wished him the same, they entered the sitting room, where the tree was already lit and sparkling; so Perrin had been up a while. Harry smiled watching Perrin settle the tray, his brow furrowed as he prepared their tea. Severus nodded solemnly as he took the cup and saucer from the boy followed by a small plate of scones topped with clotted cream.

Munching a ginger cake, Harry was trying to figure out how to break the awkward silence when he saw a sprig of mistletoe zoom into the room, halting over Severus' head before sailing over to the boy. Staring wide-eyed, Perrin knee-walked over and kissed Severus on the cheek. Harry was quite proud that Severus didn't jerk, nor say something he would regret, but he did sigh with resignation when he spotted it leaving the room.

Eyes tracking its departure, Severus muttered, "I _will_ find out who charmed the mistletoe this year, and when I do..." Perrin nodded and giggled.

"You must admit it's diabolically clever," Harry said, pulling the presents out from under the tree, his bum in the air. He was grateful the tree hid the flush he couldn't help when he unexpectedly received the mental image of a long slender hand doing lovely things to his arse; evidently, Severus was still a bit - intense - this morning. "Each time someone tries to hex the thing, it just gets worse. Must be Sprout's work."

"_My_ Professor Sprout?" Perrin asked, startled.

"Yes," Harry said with a laugh, pulling out a pile of packages. "She's a bit of a prankster."

Bright paper and bows flew, the cats jumping out of unseen perches in the tree to play hide and bat in the debris. Quietly digesting a special treat of raw black pudding a shuddering Dobby had brought, Horatio had wisely retired to the greenhouse after stalking the cats. The first time he'd bowled Mark over while slithering under the shreds of paper, even Severus had smiled. When Horatio got caught in a length of ribbon, a glob of tinsel hanging off his nose, it took 6 hands, five paws, and some decidedly tart hisses to untangle him, time in which the three of them had laughed so hard - even Severus - their stomachs ached; Harry tucked the memory away in a special place.

Absently stroking his new touring broom for two with the special cushioning charms (Oh! The possibilities...!), given with the whispered comment, "Now you can stop grousing about your sore bum; you've been giving everyone the wrong impression," Harry contentedly watched Severus open his 'under the tree present', comprising five cut basalt bottles of...

"Asp, anaconda, boa, green tree, and eyelash viper," Severus said, reading the labels while Perrin looked over his shoulder. "All you could reach or all you could convince?" he asked with a chuckle and a kiss to Harry's cheek.

"Convince. Getting _to_ them is not a problem; it's amazing what one can do with an invisibility cloak, a wand, and a zoo, but most of the toothier ones were remarkably nasty and grossly uncooperative."

"Toothier ones?" Perrin asked.

"Cobras, rattlesnakes, most of the vipers - you know - the biters, the venomous ones."

Perrin gave a delicate shudder. "You went into their cages?"

"Displays and no, not all - I always ask first. A snake won't lie to you; if it's going to bite you, it will tell you."

"While snake salivas and venoms are always useful," Severus interposed, "I am curious as to - ah! Sneaky brat." He raised a brow. "Another 'heart-warming' gift with a bit of camouflage..."

Harry grinned.

"...of Darrow root the other day?"

Sheepish, Harry nodded. "Didn't _quite_ turn out the way I planned, but at least I was able to salvage the boa spit."

"Well, there's plenty of time to try again after Christmas - assuming I let you have some of _my_ supply."

Harry leaned over and whispered, "Ah, c'mon - we always share spit." Perhaps a demonstration? He was almost there...

A small cough brought them back as Perrin, his cheeks rosy, nervously handed them each a package, their rueful smiles broadening as they opened his thoughtful gifts.

To Severus he gave a matching set of _Ever-warm_ gloves, scarf, and earmuffs (in black) he'd transfigured from 3 socks. Ordinary enough until they turned invisible when Severus tried them on. After studying them closely, he earned a wide grin from the boy when he declared them "quite warm", saying the magic was "solid and well-done".

Harry received a waist pouch with several small pockets; a note inside explained it was for his healing metal ball and any other little odds and ends he might need while working. As he thanked Perrin profusely, demonstrating how well it fit, Harry chuckled inwardly; Perrin must have overheard him complaining to Severus that the 'damned thing' kept ripping his jeans pockets (to which Severus had asked if he'd ever considered wearing them looser and then, eyeing said snug apparel, had dismissed the idea with a, "Never mind.")

As a matter of habit, Harry closed his eyes and 'read' it: the _Steal-Me-Not_ and _See-Me-Not_ spells were strongly cast as was the _Tear-Me-Not_ spell (which he'd never used on his clothing for it made the fabric too stiff). With Severus' observation that his bore no signs of 'old-men-tampering', Harry realised the old men in question had taught Perrin how to change a _Schema_. Interesting and a nice hint from them that they needed to watch the boy's magic closely.

He supposed Perrin's response to his gifts from them was what any eleven year old would feel in receiving that most exciting of presents - clothing. Harry's blood had boiled when a bit of judicious snooping revealed that Minerva had limited Perrin's shopping to only the barest necessities for school, all of it second-hand and most of it already worn to the woof. He supposed, with Severus being as much the victim of hand-me-downs from his deceased older brother as Harry had been from Dudley, that they'd perhaps gone overboard, buying for Perrin all the new things they'd never had as boys. But they'd had such fun wrapping it all themselves and, after a fierce spell-o-tape war, placed only the special ones under the tree, the remaining items spelled directly to the foot of Perrin's bed to be opened privately with Becky's and a few other small gifts he'd received from friends.

Poor Perrin. How disappointed he must have felt. Even Severus' eyes crinkled in amused sympathy as Perrin dutifully opened box after box. Full dress robes in a rich russet with deep gold trim followed a custom tailored school cloak which preceded an intricately knitted Irish wool jumper, a pair of dress shoes, and heavy leather gloves. What Perrin failed to notice was the unobtrusive padding in the shoulders and forearms; with excited anticipation, Harry and Severus smiled at each other over the boy's head.

Presents were presents as far as Harry was concerned; he was too interested to see what everyone else got to worry about his own. Severus received his annual Weasley jumper in black and green and - surprise - so did Perrin in brown and cream. Harry's was the usual emerald green. Perrin set them all chuckling when he remarked, "Hey! It matches your eyes."

Fried rice and grilled ahi, haupia and lychee, papayas and star fruit all littered the floor around them, a note from Ben explaining that Malia made the best preservation spells and that this supply should last them until the next time they visited. Harry was rather proud of Severus' restraint; he knew he wanted to dive into the box of fried rice, but limited himself to a small sample, sharing with Perrin as well. From the broad smile on his face, Harry knew they had another convert.

Perrin urged him to open one, so he chose a smaller package in plain gold paper with a red bow - "From Remus, To Harry". Remus always gave the most thoughtful gifts, so while Harry was expecting something good, he couldn't help gasping when the paper finally fell away. It was Severus. A photo of Severus, that is, in a plain wooden frame but not a new photo, an old one. Harry watched the picture cycle with Severus sitting under a tree in the tall grass reading a book and then, stretching his legs, he leaned on arms spread behind him, his face tipped back to catch a breeze, his shiny hair blowing about his peaceful face. He started at a sound and, facing Harry, broke into a huge snaggle-toothed smile of welcome to whoever approached. Then it stopped and cycled again.

Severus barely glanced at the photo, his face neutral. Handing it back, he only said, "Two summers before Hogwarts. Sirius took the picture." He passed another photo to Harry before he could respond. "From Remus as well - with a much more pleasant subject."

Harry took it from him and smiled; it was him, eyes staring off into the distance when his face turned to something on his right, and he grinned, his whole face lighting up. Harry might not know _when_ the photo had been taken, but he knew for certain the only person who could make him feel like that and he leaned against Severus just for an instant before giving the framed photo back.

"Not bad, but I'm rather fond of mine, thank you very much."

"How old were you?" Perrin asked Severus, his eyes travelling back and forth, comparing the two likenesses.

"I believe I was nine or so; my friend got the camera for his tenth birthday and he was a month older than I."

Perrin nodded, handing the photo back to Harry, and while he opened another present - a Sneakoscope from Dumbledore - Harry watched it cycle again, smiling as he imagined a young Sirius taking the snap; it was almost like having both of them in one photo. A quick glance to the side confirmed Severus' absorption as he watched Perrin open his next present from Flitwick. Tucking his fancy firmly back where it belonged, Harry set the photo aside, thinking he would put it in his study.

Sometime later they finally finished opening all the gifts. While clearing the area, Mark received his first lesson in not batting the working end of a wand in motion when his fur suddenly disappeared from a banishing spell. Seeing the shivering bald kitten, Harry wondered if this was some feline coming-of-age ritual as Cally had learned the same lesson in much the same manner.

As Severus re-furred Perrin's cat, the mistletoe appeared again, heading straight for Severus again. Harry casually suggested Perrin get ready for the festivities in the Great Hall, handing him the box with the dress robes. Comfortable in a pair of jeans and an old jumper, he could tell Perrin wanted to argue the issue, but one glance at Severus' strained face, as he resisted the sprig hovering over his head, had Perrin scuttling out of the room, the box clutched tightly to his chest.

Harry had no complaints; he rather enjoyed being grabbed and snogged senseless, and he wasn't quite certain when the mistletoe left but the kiss ended abruptly seconds before Perrin returned. Straightening his robes, Harry stood, holding out his hand to Severus. "I see your 'child-is-approaching' instincts are spot on," he whispered conspiratorially.

"After twenty years, they'd better be."

Perrin walked in, fiddling with the frogs on the outer robe. "Help?"

"Here, let me," Harry said, examining the stubborn fastener. "Ah, I see; the shop forgot to remove the tacking." He turned. "Severus, may I borrow your dagger?"

Severus unsheathed the small knife from a holster in his sleeve. Harry took it from him blade first and, flipping the hilt to his palm, swiftly cut the offending string. The moment the boy saw the knife, he blanched, holding his hands in front of him defensively, palms forward. Taking a step backward, he breathed, "No. _No!_" almost tripping over the hem of the unfamiliar robes in his haste to escape.

Twenty years of reflexes caught the boy before he could even turn. Twenty years of experience silently held him fast by the shoulders until the old panic subsided, then quickly let go with no censure, nor questions in understanding dark eyes. As Perrin's mouth formed a budding apology, Harry interrupted. "Got it. No knives in the sitting room - and no apologies for such things." He held out a hand, the movement graceful with the fall of his heavy robes. "Now, I hear the head table in the Great Hall is fairly bursting with food. What say you we relieve it of its burden?"

Perrin smiled wanly and Harry released the breath he'd held. Crisis averted, and as he drew close, Severus took his hand, squeezing once before releasing it. Harry passed him the dagger and the incident was closed - but not forgotten.

Halfway across the rotunda, they heard the trilling, loud and protracted, almost a song as it echoed through the chamber. Perrin stopped and glanced back at them, his face confused in the manner of someone who knows the tune but not the words. Then he looked up, his mouth falling open.

Following his gaze, Harry could well understand Perrin's reaction. Lazily riding the air, Kani spiralled towards them, his spectacular wings spread wide and full. Perrin's eyes tracked him, his hands rising as if in benediction as Kani flew closer. Wings cupped and feet forward, owl and boy met in perfect union as Perrin's arm, bent at the proper angle, lowered precisely as Kani's weight settled on it.

"Absolutely perfect," Harry whispered as Severus' hand tightened at his waist.

"Oh. Wow," Perrin breathed softly as Kani tapped his chest with a small card he carried in his sharp beak. As Perrin took it from him, he plucked on Perrin's sleeve and, as Perrin raised his arm, hop-walked to his shoulder where he settled with a flip of his wings. Perrin held the card dumbly, staring at Harry and Severus.

"Go on," Severus said gruffly, "open it."

Eyes bright, Perrin nodded, Kani echoing his movement. Harry chuckled as boy and bird read together:

_Perrin,_

Kani is a Pueo from the upper reaches of Mauna Loa on the Big Island of Hawaii and he is yours.

Hagrid and Kalani Chan can tell you how to take care of him. He has a stand, although he likes the ferns in Harry's office, so Severus says he'll make you an area like it for your room so Kani can stay there if you like. He's been trained by Ben Chan's Auntie; we're quite sure Ben will tell you all the legends of the Pueo in Hawaii's history if you ask him.

Happy Christmas!

Harry and Severus.

Kani nibbled on Perrin's hair as he lifted his head to stare at them. It only took four steps for him to close the gap and less than two seconds for four arms to wrap around each other as one owl squawked at the excessive display.

Stepping back, Perrin exclaimed excitedly, "Wow! Thank you so much! Can I take him with us to dinner? How do you pronounce his name? Did he really come all the way from Hawaii? What does he eat? Is he hungry now?"

"Whoa," Harry said, laughing. "Slow down. You're welcome, yes he can come to dinner, his name is KAH-nee, and yes, Ben and Kalani brought him with them yesterday. We've been hiding him in my study. He's had several mice already, hunts them himself, and I am assuming that when he's hungry he'll go find some more. You know, it might be a good idea for you to train him to leave his carcasses in the same place Horatio leaves his bones if for no other reason than to spare Dobby's sensibilities." Perrin opened his mouth for another barrage and Harry answered what he assumed was the next question, "You'll have plenty of time to ask Hagrid or Ben or Kalani how to do it. If anyone knows, it will be one of those three."

Perrin nodded and then his face fell. "What about Mark?"

"What about him?" Harry asked, his head tilted in a mirror image of Kani's.

"I can't have two pets, can I?"

"Keeping to one animal is more a tradition than a rule," Severus replied. "It's not unusual for a student to have a familiar as well as a Postal Owl. Courtesy demanded we seek permission from your Head of House; Professor Sprout gave us her approval before she left on holiday."

"Oh. That's all right then," he turned his face to the owl, "isn't it? You'll like Mark."

As Kani bumped Perrin's nose with his beak, Harry's stomach growled loudly, Perrin's answering with a gurgle. Laughing, the four left to join their friends in the Great Hall.

Outside the door to their quarters, a fat Father Christmas the size of Harry's head greeted them with an off-key rendition of "Jingle Bells". Wincing, they warily followed as it bobbed drunkenly up the corridors singing more Christmas carols very badly, the flame from the candle sprouting out of its hat fluttering madly. Severus rolled his eyes, muttering, "Albus," while Perrin and Harry snickered.

Halfway to the Great Hall, the ghosts making merry near the ceiling, they heard a woman call out, "What _is_ that appalling noise? Severus! How many times have I told you that singing is not something you should even attempt?"

Harry chuckled, stopping in front of her large portrait. "Happy Christmas, Cerise," he said with a bow and noticing her companion, added, "and to you too, Phineas."

"My, don't you both look dapper, my dears." Cerise blew a kiss to Severus, her eyes affectionate. "What? No black?" Severus raised a brow. "Happy Christmas, my honey-voiced sourpuss. Been polishing your bah-humbugs, have you?"

Wide-eyed, Perrin stared, his eyes following the exchange.

"And who is this handsome lad?"

Harry drew Perrin forward, his hand light on the boy's shoulder. "Cerise, Phineas, this is Perrin Long, our ward." He addressed Perrin. "This Cerise Jardin, an old friend of Severus', and her gentleman friend is Phineas Nigellus Black, a former headmaster of Hogwarts." He leaned in closer and whispered _sotto voce_ to Perrin, "She's a right scold sometimes."

"I heard that," Cerise muttered and then burst out laughing. "Welcome, Perrin, and Happy Christmas."

Phineas took her hand and kissed it. "Pleasure to meet you, my boy. I am assuming you are on your way to the Great Hall?"

"Yes, sir," Perrin replied and boldly added, "will you be joining us?"

"No. We have another - celebration - to attend. The others have arrived, though, and are awaiting you."

Harry imagined it was a party for two. "We'd best be on our way, then, and leave you to it."

"Severus, a moment, please," Cerise asked, her mouth smiling under serious eyes. With a touch of her hand on his shoulder, Phineas, sour and sullen, moved into another portrait three frames away, sneering at the old man snoring in his chair

"We'll go on ahead," Harry said, steering Perrin slowly down the hall. Once they were out of ear-shot, he said, "Remember when I told you that sometimes Severus doesn't 'do' Christmas well?"

"Yeah," Perrin replied, looking up at him.

"Well, this may be one of those times, all right?"

Perrin nodded and Harry relaxed a fraction. When Severus rejoined them a few minutes later, his face sober and closed. Perrin didn't say anything, but looked thoughtful and Harry was glad he'd thought to warn the boy the other day about Severus' now infrequent mood swings during the holidays.

He found it ironic that he, someone who'd never really had a Christmas until he was eleven (and even then they'd been different almost every year thereafter) should be the one to 'lead' Severus, who'd never really had one at all. Oh, there'd been traditions, 'things one just does', but without any affection or company behind them beyond Christmas dinner, they were empty and, robbed of their meaning, Severus had long abandoned them.

Their first together had been - well, he wouldn't say awful, but by then they'd been going through the whiny 'my space - your space' phase of their relationship where every change, every proposed activity became a tug-of-war and a compromise over the simplest of things - like a separate Christmas Tree ("Very well - a small one - in _your_ study...") to Christmas stockings ("But, Severus! It's just not Christmas without them!").

Things had settled nicely by their third Christmas together. They'd made their own traditions (such as opening their presents from under the tree - they'd only wind up on the floor anyway if left on the bed), their own memories, (such as _why_ the presents got swept off the bed in the first place) and as each year built onto the next, it got better until one could almost believe Severus' 'bah-humbugs' were more habit than anything else.

However, there was the one 'tradition' from which he'd been excluded since the beginning and, given his lover's grimness, Harry never protested: Severus sent someone a bag of gold every Christmas Eve. As it had every preceding year, a Hogwarts Owl had left at sundown yesterday, laden with a heavy pouch and letter while Severus unsmilingly toasted their departure with a tot of firewhiskey. Harry didn't want to know who received Severus' annual largesse with its pound of penance, nor did he speculate; however, as he suspected this was what Cerise had wanted to speak to him about, he took his husband's hand, his grip hard and solid. Severus sighed, his cold hand warming within his own and, with a heavy _understanding_ flowing between them, they arrived at their destination filled with a fragile rapport.

The others didn't see them enter and, for a selfish moment, Harry wished they wouldn't so he and Severus could extend this communion until they never needed it again. However, when Perrin, oblivious to the exchange, ran ahead and the first of many greetings reached them, Harry ruefully placed a smile on his face in return, the bond's connection between them diminishing as their hands fell apart - but not severed. Harry could still feel Severus, just not as strongly and that in itself told him how deeply it still affected his spouse.

Looking around them, he decided that if there were ever a time to call something 'magic', today would be it. All twelve trees were lit, some with hundreds of tiny candles, some with the fairy lights, and more with globes of glass filled with magefire; Flitwick's work he was sure. Garlands of holly and fir festooned the walls and from the enchanted ceiling, snow fell in bright sparkles, covering the trees and floor in the glimmering light of more candles shaped like angels floating freely above.

Harry thought about scolding Albus about lighting the trees by himself when Severus leant over and whispered, "Flitwick and I helped him last night; Albus behaved himself for once, although we didn't give him much choice." Harry nodded and relaxed.

Dragged in at the same time as the Christmas tree in their quarters, the new Yule log lay nestled amidst the ruins of the prior year's in the huge fireplace on the dais, its cheery warmth illuminating the huge table sparkling with white china and cut crystal on creamy damask. While the others clustered around Perrin, making much of Kani, Harry eyed the chairs marching six to a side with one on each end and, even including Hagrid and Filius, couldn't account for the extra place. Just as he was wondering if Albus had somehow talked the reclusive Firenze into joining them, Harry saw Trelawney enter from the staff room door, cautiously making her way towards them as if unsure of her welcome.

Albus greeted her warmly, the mystery of her presence explained with her timid, "No, Albus, you're right. Thirteen at Christmas dinner could be disastrous." Taking her elbow, Dumbledore led her to a seat near the middle, between Filius and Malia and across from Remus. Sparing a twinge of sympathy for Malia, Harry nonetheless thought this a good thing if it meant keeping Trelawney as far away from Severus as possible; even though Sybill taught few classes and rarely bestirred from her loft, the contemptuous disdain between the two of them had never lessened and Harry suspected she would be the first one enrolled in the 'Severus Snape Retirement Plan'. Standing next to him, Severus snorted.

Resplendent in an ancient red velvet and winter ermine robe, Albus took his place at the head of the table, Poppy on his left and Perrin on his right. Harry and Severus walked around the table looking for their seats and, after scanning all the placards in the back row nearest the fire, Severus finally found his name at the opposite end from Dumbledore, at the end of the table. Surprised, Harry looked further and found his seat on Severus' left with Ben and Kalani to Severus' right. Remus determinedly sat next to Kahealani (even if Kalani switched the placards so his sister sat next to him).

Digging into the cornucopia of food, conversation was slow to resume as everyone was more interested in the roasted turkeys and goose garnished with potatoes and stuffing with gravy and thick cranberry relish. A few more exotic dishes, courtesy of their guests, were popular as well. Orange wedges of papaya and baked sweet potatoes (which were dark purple when one cut them open) were scattered around the table along with sweet pepper and Maui onion salad and mashed yellow squash, all of which made a rainbow splash across the groaning table with its soon groaning occupants.

Of course, there were Christmas crackers of all colours littering the table. When Severus touched his sleeve with a nod down the table, Harry leant back in his chair to watch Perrin's reaction to the loud cannon-like boom as he and Dumbledore pulled the first one of the afternoon. As Perrin almost fell out of his chair, Harry laughed, knowing well the feeling. Dumbledore donned a hat shaped like a duck while their end of the table laughed (even Sybill) at the joke Perrin read them from a pink slip of parchment.

Betwixt loud bangs and quiet burps, Ben chuckled and casually remarked, "Thank you both for your - interesting - Christmas present."

Harry almost spewed his sweet potatoes. He and Severus had got them two books - one a copy of _The Book_ he and Severus still used, the other - _Rubbing Me the Right Way_ - by Ebert Diddlepop they'd just started exploring. "Ah, I'm glad you found them - amusing."

"Well, we didn't get too far into them, but you did manage to turn Kalani an interesting shade of crimson just by thumbing through the pages."

Proudly wearing his gift from Ben over his formal robes of sea blue, Kalani exclaimed quietly, "Ho! Scared the piss out of me when Joseph picked one of them up. Next time warn a guy that the books change title and text when someone else handles them. He thinks I'm _lolo_ now trying to snatch _Arms, Legs, and Posts: The Art of Hand Finishing_ from him in total panic. I thought Ben was going to bust a gut when he saw the new title, so now Malia thinks we're both a pair of loons."

"Where would be the fun in that?" Harry asked, sneaking a peek at Severus chortling behind a bite of fried rice he'd probably talked Dobby into providing. "And they're only now coming to that conclusion?"

Glancing down the table, Ben said, "We saw the specialist you recommended; Kalani's decided not to have the Muggle surgery. The last healing she did was fairly successful and if we're careful, she says he shouldn't have any more problems."

"Wonderful!" Harry exclaimed.

"So I take it Kalani's more on top of it now?" Severus drawled innocently, smiling at Ben's instant deep flush. Kalani's face followed (as did the wine he'd sipped) when he caught the gist of Severus' question.

"Evil man," Harry remarked, covering Severus' hand briefly. Making certain Joseph was still engrossed with Remus, Harry pointed a fork at Kalani. "Have you had a chance to use that yet?"

His hand flying to the pendant, he grinned. "Isn't it beautiful? Oh, yes. This morning I tried a levitation charm by myself; it works a treat and I hardly used any of it."

Harry nodded, taking a small sip of wine. "I'm pleased. You will send reports to Septimius?" When Ben nodded, his mouth full, Harry added, "Thanks! Septimius promised to keep me informed; we've been thinking that if it works consistently, it might be a way to help some of my patients..."

"...And it also might be a way for _some_ to give themselves more power by stealing another's magic," Severus interrupted quietly, airing a previous concern.

More sober, Ben cautiously said, "A timely reminder to keep quiet about it, then. I'd not thought of that."

"No, I expect you wouldn't," Severus rejoined dryly. "I am, however, far less trusting."

Further conversation was suspended with the arrival of the Christmas pudding. As the lights around them dimmed, Poppy poured a measure of brandy over the brown pudding; with a flick of his wand, Flitwick set it alight with jaunty green and red flames. Perrin helped Poppy serve it and, as his plate reached him, Harry smiled. While he couldn't quite place his finger on why, there was nonetheless something special about it, something steeped in old traditions, as if it were a sturdy link between the present and the past. He wasn't particularly fond of it as a food, but it made him feel good somehow to share it with the others.

A cheer went up when Remus found the silver coin. Harry chuckled as Severus wryly commented, sliding his eyes over to Kalani, "Most propitious. Remus needs all the good fortune he can muster if he's pursuing Kahealani."

Dinner over, everyone retired to the squashy chairs Albus had conjured at the foot of one of the trees. While everyone admired the fairies flying through the boughs, Harry (under the guise of a quick Christmas hug) checked Albus (to his hidden impatience) and gave him a dose of the _Navitas_ potion he'd secreted in his pocket for just such an occasion, pouring it unobtrusively in his wine goblet.

While everyone sipped their wine and sighed in repletion, Malia and Joseph stood, their stance as formal as their matching navy robes. "Remus John Lupin? Would you please join us?"

Overtly nervous, Remus did as he was bid and was soon joined by Kahealani, led to his side by Kalani, who bore three Maile leis. Ben remained in his chair, an indefinable expression on his face, but Harry felt Severus tense beside him.

Malia and Joseph took the thick leafy leis from Kalani, who returned to his seat. Holding them loosely, Malia stated, "Christmas is traditionally a time of _Ohana_ and new beginnings." She looked to Joseph as if for reassurance. "Over the last few months you have exchanged daily Owls," she smiled a woman's smile, "and small tokens with Kahealani, expressing a - growing affection, one she returns."

Joseph continued, "Last week you Owled us a question, one we are now prepared to answer having considered it most seriously." He cleared his throat. "While Malia and I knew you professionally in the last conflict, as is our custom, we have sought the opinions of those closest to you who have unequivocably confirmed our own briefer observations that you are a hard-working man of integrity and honour."

They waited for the murmurs of agreement to pass. "As you were honest with us about your lycanthropy, we will return the courtesy: while our heritage and history is one of tolerance, we would be lying if we said, as parents, we were content with your condition..." Remus' face hardened "...but in the manner of _all_ the Puckett women..." he glanced indulgently at Malia "...Kahealani has been _most_ insistent..." he smiled crookedly "...and persuasive."

Malia stepped forward and looped an open Maile lei around Remus' neck while her father placed one around Kahealani's. Remus was obviously confused while Kahealani smiled serenely, a faint blush staining her cheeks most becomingly. Harry glanced around the group, surprised at Ben and Kalani's serious mein as well as Albus and Poppy's; if he didn't know better, he'd say they were apprehensive. But why? Severus, equally tuned to the atmosphere, shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

When Joseph murmured something to Remus, he took Kahea's hands, raising his brows in question. When she nodded seriously, then grinned, the answering smile from Remus was dazzling. Tearing his eyes away from her, he held Malia and Joseph's steady gaze. "I formally request permission to court your daughter, Kahealani, with the intent to marry her, should she accept."

Harry didn't know why Joseph hesitated, the tense seconds stretching, but he echoed Severus' sigh of relief as Malia finally handed the last, shorter lei to Joseph. Winding it around Remus and Kahea's hands in a loose figure eight, he sighed, the solemnity of his actions belied by the bright glint in his eyes. "You have our fullest blessings, Remus and Kahea'; may you both find the happiness you seek." He held out a hand with two rings gleaming in the soft light. "This is the token you sent to Kahea' this Yuletide and the one she's chosen to give in answer; they declare to our _Ohana_ that you are each spoken to the other."

Kahea' only had eyes for Remus as he bent down and placed the softest kiss on her lips. The lei on their hands fell away unnoticed to pool at their feet as they exchanged rings. Harry swallowed around a lump in his throat as Remus carefully folded her in his arms to the approving comments from his new family. A familiar hand covered his own; Severus might appear stoic, but Harry shared his joy for their friends.

Finally releasing her, but not the possessive arm about her slender waist, a bemused Remus asked, "That's all? No vows or promises?"

Joseph chuckled. "No, lad, not yet. Had your intentions been less than honourable, the lei would have choked you. We're rather direct, I'm afraid, not at all subtle."

Remus gulped. Joseph leaned over and very softly said to him, "You would not be a man if you did not want, nor would you be worthy if you did not give yearning to another in return. People are people and hearts that burn with love's fire today may not tomorrow and lest it cool, vows should only be spoken when all are certain. Until then, it's best to grow into a relationship while ensuring the intentions _stay_ honourable."

Remus nodded in understanding and Kahea's parents smiled. While the others gave the new couple their congratulations, Harry - Severus at his side - whispered to Ben, "Did you have to court Kalani as well?"

Ben chuckled wickedly. "Of course. Malia and Joseph are notoriously old-fashioned about these things and the gender of their children makes no difference. Had I been a woman, I can safely say they would have - guarded - my virtue as much as Kahea's. My own father was worse - you should have _heard_ the lectures I had to endure when we were courting."

"So you waited?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah - we did. What choice did we have when our parents or siblings, both sets, chaperoned us almost every second we were together? There's nothing like a five year old with a big mouth to - ah - keep it friendly."

"Almost?"

Ben chuckled. "Well, one does need _some_ time alone to determine - ah - basic compatibility." He blushed and Harry bit back a smile. "It was enough."

"Almost."

"Yeah, that, too."

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

Perrin was so stuffed with mince pies and Christmas cake, he was certain it would all explode out his belly button if he moved. Such a wonderful Christmas, the best ever; he was sorry it was almost over. So much happening in one day. Dinner, and then that thing with Professor Lupin and the pretty girl. He supposed it was nice his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had a girlfriend now, but he didn't understand what all the fuss was about; Professor Lupin wasn't bad looking and was very pleasant, so why shouldn't he have one?

He sighed contentedly, the table in front of him littered with all the bounty from the Christmas crackers. Surveying his haul, he idly inventoried it all: different coloured parchments bearing the silliest jokes, a pointed hat that had shot off fireworks out the tip until he'd removed it before Christmas Tea, a box of Canary Creams which had made Severus wince, a wizard chess set, a mound of his beloved Chocolate Frogs, and several pranks including two forbidden dung bombs he'd hid under the rest, glad that Severus hadn't seen them. A coveted pile of small riches he'd never dreamt of receiving. He couldn't wait until school started to share his booty with Becky; although he knew the Chocolate Frogs would never make it, he vowed to save her some of the Every Flavour Beans and the Wizarding cards.

And Kani. What an amazing, wonderful present; he'd really not expected it, although given the way Harry and Severus had insisted he write them after the holidays just like any other student, he should've guessed they'd give him the means to make those letters easy to send. He supposed their insistence that he remain separate from them during the school year made sense - he wouldn't want his friends and fellow Hufflepuffs to think they favoured him, although going back to classes with _Snape_ would be harder now that he knew the man could laugh.

Talking to Hagrid and Kalani about Kani during Christmas tea had been so easy, Ben listening in silently until he'd asked him to tell him the legends like the note suggested. Such stories - of battles and adventure, betrayal, lovers, and immortality. He made them come alive and for a time Perrin had been in deep lush valleys and verdant mountains, Kani by his ear trilling the whole time. He couldn't wait to visit them during the summer and see it all for himself, both Harry and Severus saying he could if he wanted.

After being with him all day, either on his shoulder or perched on the back of his chair, Perrin knew there was something different about his owl that he couldn't quite place - and the adults, as usual, weren't saying, except that barmy old bird, Trelawney. Right after the bread pudding, she'd told him that Kani would be his salvation but wouldn't be able to save his heart's desire. The other adults had tried to quiet her, but thinking about it now didn't really bother him because he felt warm and full and wanted and _safe_. And that was better than he'd felt in a long time.

He and Flitwick were the only ones remaining at the dining table, the others sitting around the tree talking. He didn't mind much, but the man had been quietly humming almost constantly through both meals, even when eating and drinking. Perrin shrugged. At least it was in key and the number of songs he knew was quite impressive; he'd not repeated himself once in the hours he'd been sitting next to him.

What he couldn't quite figure out was what the Professor was doing, other than launching into a wassailing song Perrin vaguely remembered hearing over the public speakers in Marks & Spencer. Flitwick wasn't moving his head very much, but his eyes roamed all over the room as if he was looking for something and, after a few minutes of it, Perrin thought he knew what the old man sought.

He leaned over and tapped the preoccupied Professor on the shoulder. "Excuse me, sir, but I think it's over in the far corner."

"Ah, so it is. Sharp eyes, young man." He pulled his wand, aimed it at the corner in question, murmuring, "_Accio Mystyldene_." The mistletoe sprig, much the worse for wear, bobbed and dipped its way over to him as if resisting his spell.

"Professor, why are you calling it?"

"Well, you don't want it coming over _here_ on its own, do you?" When Perrin shook his head emphatically, Flitwick chuckled. "If we summon it, it won't affect us. Call it professional curiosity, but it's behaving most oddly, and I'm not familiar with what little I've been able to read so far - can't stand that, you know."

Perrin didn't know, but if it made Flitwick happy...

He reinforced the spell when the mistletoe slowed halfway across the Great Hall and waited patiently until it rested against the tip of his wand.

Reaching out, he snagged the half-wilted sprig. "I think we wore it out," he observed with a grin. He passed his wand over it, mumbling a series of spells, or at least Perrin assumed it was several - if not, it was a very long one. Kani, sitting quiet on his shoulder, hopped onto the table, peering at it intently as if studying it as well.

When Flitwick started chuckling, Kani trilled and Perrin couldn't help but smile; Flitwick had such an infectious laugh, one he'd come to appreciate over the last week or so he'd spent with the old man.

"Hoisted by their own petards," the Charms Professor chortled. He leant closer and whispered, "They think it was one person who charmed it, when in reality it was five."

"Five, sir? How can you tell?"

"There are five different magical signatures on it (and I recognize all but one), a single transfiguration, four charms (one of which I know but the form is odd), and one hex."

"You can read all that?"

"Certainly. Mind you, it's not a common talent, but with practice and age and some logical conjecture, it's fairly simple. Let's take this little trick for example. Knowing my friends as I do, I can deduce that Professor McGonagall transfigured a kissing plant, which is used in several love potions..."

"Love potions are real?"

Kani trilled, his head rotating in question.

Flitwick ran the back of his finger down the bird's chest. As Kani preened, he replied, "Absolutely - Number Nine being the most notorious when a witch, Madam Roue, I believe her name was, gave some to the Muggles about, oh, must be forty years ago now. Quite a dust-up in the Ministry trying to get all the samples out of Muggle circulation before free love got out of hand; I hear it took them years to get it under control. However, be that as it may, all love potions are cheating and you're interrupting."

"Sorry, sir."

"Understandable, but listening requires more effort than talking, something you young people need to learn - hence your present. Have a question or a comment? Write it down; there's always plenty of time at the end to ask questions."

Oh, so that's why he'd received the small notebook with a much appreciated pencil spelled to stick on the leaf edge under the cover. "Thank you, sir."

"You're most welcome - just don't forget to use it. Now where was I? Ah, yes - the mistletoe. Professor Sprout charmed it to fly and seek out the person who wanted it the least and then spelled it to do exactly the opposite of whatever the person who tried to hex it wanted." He whispered conspiratorially, "I think we can guess who her target was, can't we?"

"Professor Sprout pranked Professor Snape?"

Flitwick laughed wickedly. "She has a soft spot for our dear Potions master, so I would say probably so."

Seemed a strange way to say 'I like you', but then again most of the adults of his recent acquaintance were very strange people.

"Moving on, it appears Professor Dumbledore spelled it to overcome peoples' inhibitions - er - shyness - the shier the person, the stronger the response. Then someone activated Professor Sprout's second spell by hexing it, (and again, I think we know who _that_ was) but _then_ someone, and I'm assuming it was one of our guests, charmed it to keep the victims from, ah, doing more than kissing.

"No wonder it's worn out," Perrin remarked, glad the thing had only found him twice.

"Well, I can fix that," Flitwick said, wearing a look that Perrin was coming to know as a teacher about to make a joke. He startled when asked, "Anything special you'd like it to do?"

Perrin thought about it and, conferring silently with his owl who stretched his wings in answer before flipping them to his back, remembered the rainbow of colours the thing had changed into when Flitwick had first checked it. "Yeah. Can you make it change the colours of people's faces when they're kissing?" At least then it might be a bit more interesting.

"Hmmm. Difficult for several people at once; however, I can easily make it change their hair colour. Will that do?"

"Yeah - thanks."

Flitwick was already passing his wand over the sprig. As it plumped and firmed into its former glory, he cast several spells on it and released it. Kani hopped back onto Perrin's shoulder with a quiet squawk as the renewed mistletoe bee-lined for the group around the tree. Perrin thought the headmaster looked rather smashing with a chartreuse beard although Flitwick preferred Madam Pomfrey's fuchsia glow (Kani remaining neutral), but they all three agreed that Harry and Severus were the best, festively matched in Gryffindor red and Slytherin green.

.:o:. .:o:. .:o:. .:o:.

TBC


	15. Epilogue : All Through the Night

Hiding Under the Ninth Earth  
Backstory 02 : **All Through the Night**

**Chapter Fifteen : Epilogue : All Through the Night**

**Friday 26 December 2003**

Finger worrying his high collar, Severus muttered, "Tell me again; why are we doing this?"

Settling his plain navy outer robe on his shoulders, Harry spared him a wry glance in the mirror, and chuckled. "You ask that every year and the answer is always the same. Why bother?"

Eyeing him sourly, he mumbled, "A man can always hope..."

"Speaking of hope, you sent off the letters?"

"Yes, Hedwig was most obliging."

"Only three?" Harry teased.

"Perhaps I _am_ being a bit optimistic; however, considering it's the first time in twenty years Hogwarts has solicited apprenticeships and considering it's _me_ offering, I have high hopes..."

Harry grinned. "It's a good thing you have a big prick to balance that swelled head."

The snarky rejoinder died on his lips as he saw Harry wincing as he fumbled with the clasps to his robes. He held out his hand. "Let me see that," Severus demanded, suddenly serious. Harry reluctantly put his injured hand in Severus', his face that of a sullen schoolboy surrendering the Quidditch magazine tucked in his textbook. Severus studied the swollen appendage; it was warm, too warm and very pink; he could _feel_ the sharp discomfort his gentle probing elicited. "Well?" he asked briskly, his tone brooking no prevarication.

Harry sighed. "Well enough. A bit of edema, but that's normal. The nerves are knitting right now so it's a bit tender, that's all."

"You've been doing too much with it," Severus stated flatly.

"I have not! I've been a right slug..." He stopped at Severus' raised brow and flushed. "Oh. Right. This morning. But that's not..."

Severus waited.

"...really _work_..." His voice trailed off and suddenly he found something fascinating to watch on the floor.

Severus folded his arms tight across his chest to stave the sudden chill dancing under his skin. "You _hid_ it from me." Just like Kalani had kept his condition from Ben. "You used _my_ pleasure to keep me from knowing how much it hurt."

He tried to keep his own small hurt from showing, but knew he'd been unsuccessful when Harry put his good hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. It seemed like a good idea at the time, and you were so - never mind - I was wrong regardless of the reason. It was dishonest of me and I won't do it again. All right?"

When he didn't reply, Harry tugged on his arms. He never could resist the brat and held him close when Harry stepped into his embrace. They were a right pair of fools sometimes, each with a penchant to conceal their weaknesses. While it bothered him that Harry had tried to hide it, he couldn't hold it against him as he suspected he would have done exactly the same thing had their places been reversed.

It was so much simpler now with the bond flowing easily between them. Harry's sincerity and remorse mingled with his own culpability and chagrin; he should have known better. _He'd_ dosed Harry with a pain potion just last night when he'd returned from helping Filius and Albus in the Great Hall. This morning, had he been thinking with the head on the top of his neck, he should have checked or at least asked, but as Harry had said, he'd been so...

Harry's arms tightened around him, the constriction of breath worth the closeness. So precious, this man. So similar they were. He chuckled at a stray thought - except for the selection of their friends. Rubbing his cheek across his hair, Severus breathed deeply, savouring this small communion before they departed into the pit of hell Harry called 'The Burrow'. Harry's mirth rumbled against his stomach and on this more positive note, they reluctantly separated, making do with a loose embrace.

"C'mon, Ebenezer. We've much to do before you can wail and gnash your teeth." His stomach grumbled; Harry snorted, patting his abdomen. "And that's as good a place to start as any."

"Bah..." He kissed him. "...hmmm..." Just a little taste to fortify him through what was always a harrowing day. "...bug."

"Please, sir, may I have some more?" Harry whispered, stealing his lips before he could answer.

Somehow he thought Harry had his stories mixed up, but with this serious kiss warming his blood quite nicely, he couldn't remember why the dickens he should even care.

Oh, yes. Harry could have seconds, but it wouldn't be breakfast. Yet.

.:0:. .:0:. .:0:. .:0:.

Perrin was petulant. "We always watched the sports on the telly and ate leftovers on Boxing Day."

If he knew what it was, it sounded infinitely more interesting than visiting the Weasleys. However, through long suffering experience, Harry was adept at convincing the other recalcitrant member of his family to go anyway, although Severus was interested to see what sort of bribe one offered an eleven year old. He'd already got his - twice.

"Well, wizards visit family and friends."

Obviously Perrin thought that as lame as he did.

"Will they have a telly?"

"No, although not for a lack of trying; Mr. Weasley always has the worst luck with Muggle artefacts."

Sympathising with Perrin's long face, Severus remarked dryly, "You can always stay near me; I at least know how to be bored with panache."

Frowning around his smile, Harry exclaimed, "Severus! Behave!" To Perrin, he added, "There's always a Quidditch match, so I doubt you'll be bored. This year I got us a regulation set so we won't be using frozen apples for Quaffles."

Ah - and a very good inducement it was. Damn!

Perrin's face lit up. "Quidditch?"

Match and set - the boy hadn't stood a chance. "Oh, good gads," Severus muttered, rolling his eyes, "another convert."

"Can we go now?" Perrin asked excitedly.

"Well, we can get ready to go now, but we'll only get as far as the entry hall as we have to say goodbye to our friends and wait for Jed."

"Jed? Isn't he the healer you work with?" Perrin asked, his eyes suspicious as if this wrinkle was going to take away his treat. "Is he coming with us?"

"No, he'll be spending time with his own family, I suppose. However, today..."

"But why..."

"Perrin..." Harry growled, looking back at _him_ helplessly; Severus raised his brows with as much innocence as he could muster - which he admitted was barely enough to fill a number aught cauldron. Harry started it, Harry could finish it.

Folding his arms across his chest Harry said sternly, "Are you ready to listen or shall we just keep interrupting each other all morning?"

Not bad.

"Sorry," Perrin mumbled.

Definitely whiny, definitely unusual. Given the dark smudges under his eyes (and he really needed to be more observant about these things) perhaps the boy hadn't slept as well as he ought. Concentrating, he sent his spouse an image of a dark cloud with vague sinister shapes within. Harry stiffened and then relaxed; message received - maybe even more nightmares?

Nodding, Harry began again. "In the wizarding world, Boxing Day's also when house-elves are traditionally exchanged, although some don't hold with it much anymore or can't wait. It's a long story, but Dobby has a lady friend in Jed's household and I've been negotiating with him to make her part of our household. We're waiting for him today to bring Blinky here in trade for Farly, a house-elf of Hogwarts, who..."

Ah, yes - Farly, the house elf who'd betrayed them to Lucius. Not that Severus blamed her at all as Lucius had owned one of her offspring, her daughter, Gabby, as he recalled. The bastard always had known how to properly leverage his advantages. She'd confessed to Poppy the day after their wedding when Lucius' new head elf, Falky, had contacted her, ordering her to open the house-elf portal Dumbledore had sealed the day before. Dumbledore, being a compassionate man, had suggested she tell Falky she'd been discovered doing so by Dobby and was now being held, pending a transfer elsewhere as punishment. Hence the trade today, which was probably a kindness; Dobby was particularly silent on the matter, but he knew the other house-elves had shunned her after the incident.

The true irony was that Bethany, not knowing the relationships, had made a coup by trading Gabby and two of her prized cats for three house-elves from one of the society mavens; evidently, according to the rumours, Lucius wasted house-elves the way Trelawney went through tea leaves. Gabby was now at Hogwarts training to replace her mother in the infirmary and it seemed everyone was content with the new arrangements. Well, everyone but Lucius. Too bad.

A tapping on the window broke his reverie as did the, "What the...?" from Harry. Perrin opened the window, a swirl of snow and a blast of arctic air carrying with it a downy grey owl into the dining nook. It dropped a note in front of Harry and then, not waiting for a treat, was out the window before Perrin had even closed it. Rising from the table, Harry sighed, handing the note to Severus on his way out the room.

_Harry:  
It's a blizzard out there! Can't even see my walkway from the window. Don't wait for me; we'll just have to do this when the weather calms.  
Jed_

"And where do you think _you're_ going, Mr. Potter?" Severus shouted to him, following him into the Rotunda.

Harry turned to him, his smile fading. Good, he'd donned the correct grim face. "Um, I'm going to Jed's?"

"_You_ are going nowhere." Summoning his heaviest cloak, his recent gifts from Perrin in the pockets, he called, "Dobby? Farly? Attend. Now." He pulled on the cloak, muttering, "Damned fool wizard, it's a wonder he ever passed his NEWT's let alone became a healer. Can't spell away a little snow? Nooo - he has to make everyone else come to him in such abominable weather..."

Harry put a hand on his arm. "Severus, I can go, it's my respon..."

"Absolutely not!" Knowing he was pushing it, he leaned closer, his hand tracing the angry flush on Harry's cheek. "Harry, you know you shouldn't go out in the cold more than you have to with your injury. _I_ can Apparate directly there and back."

Harry sighed, kissing his fingers. "Still protecting me, love?"

"You know I do."

"Yeah, I can see that but, Severus, if _you_ go, _you_ would have to accept Blinky and we agreed..."

"I know and I haven't the foggiest what I'm to do with a house-elf, but I'll not risk your health for what is only a minor inconvenience."

Harry would have said more, but a pair of 'pops' heralded the house-elves' arrival. "Dobby? Perrin? You're to make sure Harry stays here and takes the green potion on the desk in my study in a quarter hour. I'll be back shortly."

"Yes, Master Snape," Dobby said stoutly. "Dobby will sit on Master Harry if Dobby has to."

Harry was actually sputtering, the rebellion sparking in his eyes. Looking Dobby up and down, then stealing a glance at his irate husband, he remarked to Perrin, "Might need both of you at that - _and_ Kani."

Pulling on the gloves, he turned to the other house-elf, holding out his hand. "Farly, you're with me." When she hesitated, he barely curbed his impatience. "Contrary to current opinion, I don't bite."

"Much," he heard Harry mutter, Perrin giggling.

As he Apparated away with Farly, it occurred to him that any delay in going to the Weasleys might not be a bad thing after all.

.:0:. .:0:. .:0:. .:0:.

Damn _fucking_ castle! Or Albus. Or both. Didn't much matter when he couldn't Apparate back into their quarters. When he'd found himself outside the wards in the freezing cold rather than in his nice warm chambers, he taken a few moments to curse in three languages before seeing to _his_ new house-elf.

Which turned out to be a bit of a problem. At first he'd told her to Apparate into the kitchens only to find out the portal was still closed. Knowing she wasn't permitted to take even the simplest of precautions to preserve her life, he'd finally cast a warming spell on the shivering house-elf (who'd started turning an interesting shade of periwinkle) as the best he could do when she refused his scarf and earmuffs. He'd blinked at her adamancy until he remembered they were considered clothing. He'd even offered them again, telling her he knew in full what he was offering, but she said she'd not yet decided and even _he_ couldn't make her do so.

Figures he'd get another stubborn one.

To say the trek was uncomfortable would be akin to saying it was a bit nippy outside although the new skivvies were marvelously warm. Blinky remained silent, more he thought from the cold than...

_Thwunk! Thwock!_ Body and arms were assaulted... _Twush! Spluck!_ ...wand out as back and arse were hit... _Thwud!_ ...an icy cold dripping down the side of his face into his collar. _Splosh!_ A single tendril shivered down the nape of his neck.

Three or five? How many? His eyes scanned the snow. How many? For a brief moment he contemplated the side-effects of camouflage but decided his own peculiar reactions weren't worth the effort. Damn it! How many?

A flicker to his right. He cast the spell. _"Glacialis"!_ Once, twice. Two cries. Got them! Whirling, he cast off two more. A single grunt. Remus. He'd know him anywhere.

Apparate ten steps to the left, turn on a heel, two more spells in the direction where he'd been seconds before followed by, _"Aperio Proprius!"_. Ah, Ben and Kalani.

_Splotch! Thwuck!_ Arse and elbow - knocked his spell awry. Didn't much matter, the cracks of Apparition told him they were moving as well. For several concentrated minutes of weaving and Apparating and dodging, the snowballs flew; person by person he revealed them all, evening the odds.

Five to one - it hardly seemed fair.

_Splath!_ Right to the back of his head. A giggle. Mentally inventorying the victims: Kalani, Ben, Remus, Kahealani, and Joseph. Just who the hell...?

Perrin - in white winter gear, no less - scampering out of the way. Revenge flew off his wand as he drew in his senses. Good. No Harry. A yelp marked his target. Better yet.

Ah, six to one - much better.

"Master Snape! Behind you!" Behind him. Whirling, ducking. Heh. It hit someone else. Apparate five steps to the right. Blinky popped in and pointed. Without hesitation he shot off a huge snowball and hit Kalani. "Fuck that's cold!."

Six to two - the buggers don't stand a chance.

_Thunk!_ Right in the arse again. Damn it! That girl can throw. No mercy. One, two, three. Heh. She can screech, too.

He grew hoarse with all the spells he cast, but he and Blinky held their own. Perrin and Kahealani dropped early with well aimed giggle hexes, followed by Ben who looked like a snowman when he was through with him. Admittedly cheating, if one were a purist about such things. Fortunately, he wasn't.

_Harwump!_ Struggling out of a snowbank, he belatedly realised Ben wasn't as out of commission as he'd thought. He turned... _Thwupp! Splush! Smush!_ Shoulder, thigh, and knee. How the hell does Remus do that? _Thump, Thwut, Splut!_ Back, Arm, and bum. Joseph. The Aurors were starting to work together.

Not Good. Wait a minute. What the hell? How is it we're Apparating? Bugger Dumbledore. He set me up.

Movement caught his eye. The door at the base of the tower opened, Harry framed in the opening. Ah, a tactical retreat. Good idea. "To the door, Blinky!" he roared, shooting off a veritable snowstorm before Apparating to stand near the opening.

"Having fun, dear?" Harry drawled, his eyes crinkled in new laugh lines.

"Ha! Victory is mi..."

_Shhhhhhlump!_ Shit! An veritable avalanche of snow falling from above (followed by a pair of familiar, evil, meddling, old-fart cackles) covered him from head to foot. Globbing the snow out of his eyes, he looked up just in time to note a bright red robe and a white beard whisking through the open window before it closed.

Shaking his head and body free of snow, he clomped inside behind Harry wistfully, knowing there wouldn't be sufficient time for a 'proper' warming before they had to leave for the Weasleys.

.:0:. .:0:. .:0:. .:0:.

As they arrived at the front door of The Burrow, Severus reflected it was a shame that the name 'Boxing Day' had nothing to do with pugilistic displays between tanked-up family members looking to taking a round out of each other. At least it might have been a bit more interesting than engaging in what passed as small talk which usually disintegrated into loud and raucous conversation of a more personal nature. Since he'd been unable to convince the half-frozen but insufferably cheerful Ben and Kalani to stay, and Remus, stuck to Kahea' like a limpet, was accompanying them back to Hana, he'd brought fortitude in the shape of two bottles of his favourite wine ostensibly as a gift. If he had to endure by himself, let it be in a foggy haze.

While Harry carried the Quidditch box inside amidst a hale of Weasley cheers, Perrin carried Harry's ancient Firebolt. _That_ had been a surprise. While he'd known Harry had cracked it up last summer, he wasn't aware he'd had it repaired. Beautiful job of it, too. Not that it would have stopped him from buying the touring broom. With his work, Harry had more need of comfort than speed; the special cushioning charms would let him nod off while the _'Always-on-Course'_ charms brought him home safely. Now though, he needed to find a tactful way of keeping Harry inside without ruffling his already puffy feathers; he'd got away with it once, he wouldn't twice.

As it happened, he never had to dip into his considerable persuasive skills, for they'd no more crammed themselves into the chairs and sofas filling the living room when Harry's Call Crystal, flashing pumpkin orange for St. Mungos, sounded shrilly over the din. Swearing a blue streak, Harry struggled from his cosy spot next to Severus and with profuse apologies to everyone, Disapparated out of the room.

A glass of wine later, Harry returned with a loud crack barely discernible above the noise, his face closed. Their eyes met across the room and Severus was struck by the sadness in them. The room gradually quieted as the Weasleys took note of his presence, Molly shushing the twins when they kept yammering.

With only a nod to the others, Harry beckoned Arthur and Molly to accompany him back to the kitchen; a slight shake of his head kept Severus in his seat, curious, but not overly concerned. A few moments later, Arthur popped his head out the swinging door, calling Charlie and Bill. With matching puzzled frowns, the two men joined their parents, Molly's voice soon rising clearly, even if her words were indecipherable

With the instincts of the young, Perrin moved from his place on the floor with Fred and George to sit next to him, his eyes huge and staring. Without thinking about it, Severus put his arm around his shoulder. Perrin sagged into him, his body almost vibrating with tension. As were they all by now. Looking up, he caught Hermione staring at them, her face soft as her hand rested possessively on her swelling abdomen. Blushing, she smiled shyly at him and glanced away, her attention drawn by the opening of the kitchen door.

With little talk, the three Weasley men grabbed their cloaks by the door, kissed their wives goodbye with a, "I'll be back," and left through the door to the front porch. Seconds later the cracks of Apparition said they were gone.

While the remaining family members clustered around Molly, quietly demanding an explanation, Harry walked over to them, his shoulders hunched. Dropping to his haunches, he placed a hand on their knees, saying wearily, "I'm sorry, I have to go back to St. Mungos."

Severus covered his hand, nodding. The image Harry sent him was utterly clear; Arthur and Molly were the primary reason he was returning, not his work. Sharp resentment stabbed through him, but he quelled it quickly; Harry didn't need his irritation on top of everything else.

Perrin quietly asked, "Will you be back soon?"

Harry shook his head. "Probably not. Stay here as long as you like; the Weasleys are the closest thing I have to a family other than you and Severus." To him he said, "Don't wait up for me; I may not be back until tomorrow."

"I understand," Severus said and then cringed inside as the added words, "Please be careful," came out as they always did.

Harry smiled for once, leaning in to kiss his cheek tenderly. "For you, love? Always," he whispered. He touched his fingertips to Perrin's cheek and stood. "I have to go."

When Harry disappeared through the door Perrin turned to him expectantly. "Someone from a friend's family is very ill and needs Harry."

"Can we go home soon?" Perrin asked, clearly torn between worry and being a child, his eyes sliding to Fred and George already back on the floor as if nothing had happened.

"After dinner?" Severus proposed as a compromise, pulling his arm away. Surely he could tolerate The Burrow that long if only to please an absent Harry. When Perrin nodded and moved to rejoin the others, Severus let out a sigh of relief; he'd hate to miss Molly's cooking.

.:0:. .:0:. .:0:. .:0:.

Composing his face from deep worry to calm blankness, Severus looked up briefly from his work when Harry finally arrived home in the wee hours of the morning. Nodding at Perrin sprawled on his couch, he explained, "He insisted on waiting; I decided to work while he did so." Letting the blue potion settle before topping it off, he sealed it tightly with wax and only then asked, "How is he?"

"Gone." The weariness in Harry's voice made him want to close his eyes against the pain in it, but no, he had to finish filling the bottles. Harry leaned his hip against the table, rubbing his face with his hand. "They lost him shortly before I returned."

"The wife then?"

Harry sighed, glancing at the couch where Perrin had fought sleep only a hour or so before. "Merlin, what a mess. They were bonded, you know. What little remaining sense Alice possessed, snapped when Frank died. She was beyond hysterical by the time I arrived. It was as if someone had cut all but one of the strings on a marionette; only thing left for me to do was tie up the loose ends." He put his hands over his ears. "I can still hear her shrieking - set off all the other patients, too. The ward was filled with healers and Medi-witches and house-elves. Total bloody fuck-up." His eyes glazed and Severus had a sudden image of utter bedlam.

"Took almost all of Arthur's influence to get her moved into the only private room on the floor and even then I had to sign my life away to secure it and get the previous occupant moved to another bed." He pitched his voice to a falsetto. "Oh no, Mr. Potter. I can't take responsibility for stabilising the ward for the other ten or so _clients_. You have to do it." He snorted in disgust. "Spent half my time getting the other patients quiet once we moved her; it's what kept me so long - Lockhart was an absolute nightmare. The other half was spent waiting for her healer to show; he never did. Bloody wanker fancies himself above night and holiday calls."

As this was a common complaint, Severus gave it the attention it deserved, which was little to none. "How did they take it?"

"Neville... Gods. I'm glad he has Ginny. She was super. So were Bill and Charlie for that matter." He looked back at the couch before saying softly, "Although I know it would have been hard for Neville to lose them both in one night, it might have been kinder, to Alice especially, to just let her go as well, but I could tell... Neville wasn't... Well, sometimes they're just not ready to let go."

"Understandable. Even when one know it's coming, the actual event is devastating, especially considering one has to make that sort of decision in the first place. A _coup de grâce_ is perhaps the most difficult - task - with which anyone can be faced. Could _you_ have done so?"

"Yes, not that it would have taken any actions on my part," Harry replied with quiet conviction. "She's not in her mind anymore, Severus, not whole; her body's barely held together by a _Sanos_ promise. She was so close behind him..." He lowered his head. "They should have let her go. I don't think she'll last the night in any event. I suppose I should still be there, but Jed offered..." He glanced at Perrin again. "I just couldn't..."

Severus placed the last bottle carefully on the table. It was a matter of a two steps and he filled Harry's vision, blocking his view of the boy on the couch. A potion-stained hand cupped Harry's icy cheek, the thumb soothing the hurt away in short strokes. "You do fine."

"I'm not strong like you," Harry whispered. Understanding filling him, Severus pressed warm lips to his forehead; forgiveness given in a single kiss. "I couldn't stay. She's not even my patient anymore. It was too close to - too soon to - too much effort for no gain, no way to succeed - I couldn't - just couldn't - fix her again."

"Is that what you did with my mum? Nothing? Did you just 'let her go'?" Perrin demanded loudly, his face furious, sitting up on the couch. He stood, chin high, his fists clenched and white. "Did you decide she wasn't she worth the effort, either? Did you just let her die? Could you have _fixed_ her?"

Harry staggered and slumped. The searing pain ripping through him from Harry was like none other Severus had ever felt, even in his worst moments. A pain so cutting, like shards of broken glass, he found it hard to breathe. Harry gasped as his colour left him, words stripped to a silent whimper Severus _knew_ he dared not utter. Finally one dragging breath followed another and without warning, Harry turned and blindly fled the room.

"Harry!" The choking remorse in that small voice carried almost as much visible pain as that which had just left the room. "Harry, I'm sorry."

Was this what his father had felt? Was this what every man who beats his own flesh and blood feels inside? Was it this raging anger, so profound it dimmed the sight, making the blood a molten torment in his veins? Was it the shaking hands and clenched gut? Or was it the throbbing in his head; a pounding, primal beat silencing all rationality, all functioning reason?

A limned glimpse of frightened sepia eyes filtered through the red haze shadowing his vision, bringing with it a twisted sense of sanity. He forced open the hands he'd not even realised he'd fisted. No! It could be _none_ of these. The fury within him must _never_ get out. He must be calm, must be in complete control. He must not act on the instincts urging him to hurt the source of such pain to his mate. Must not lash out with hurtful hands and wounding words, ones to make the boy _bleed_ as much as the one he'd grieved.

"I'm sorry, Severus."

Three simple, heart-stricken words, said with a full knowledge of what had been done, proved to Severus, beyond any doubt, that he was _not_ his father. He was not a snarling, raging animal; he was just a bonded man reacting to his mate's pain. Almost sagging in his relief, Severus cleared his face to its most impassive mask before answering icily, "I am not the one to whom you should be apologising." When Perrin, his head hung in abject misery, said nothing, Severus cooled a bit and added evenly, "In _this_ house we take full responsibility for the things we say and do. I am assuming you know what needs be done, although if you are unsure, I could easily be persuaded to describe it to you in the greatest detail."

"No, that won't be necessary."

"Then _go!_"

Watching Perrin leave, he knew he'd lost control - just for an instant. The snarl, one he could not contain, had hurt the boy and maybe he had meant it to; regardless, he could not regret it, nor retract it. If that was the worst he did to the boy while his stomach still roiled and his head hurt as much as his heart did for Harry, then it seemed a small price for Perrin to pay to learn the control he would need later in life.

He cleaned up, drawing out the familiar routine to soothe him as it always did. As he worked, scrubbing the cauldrons and instruments by hand in the stone sink, he made a mental list of those potions he would continue to make in the future if for no other reason than to keep his sanity in times like these. Blessed potions. Clean, clinical, with no human complications except those he exacted from himself. Where would he be without them?

His work done, he hung the old work smock up on the hook by the door as he'd been doing for over twenty years. A few moments later, walking down the ramp, he intended to go straight to bed, but habit made him check all the rooms and circumspection made him leave the sitting room for last.

Standing shadowed in the deep opening, it took his eyes only a moment to adjust to the dim light of the fire and less time than that for weary emerald eyes to hold him captive as they peered over the tousled head of a sleeping boy held curled in his lap. A hand beckoned and like iron to a magnet, Severus found himself inexorably drawn to their side. Easing himself into the spot Harry had left him between the sofa arm and his hip, Severus saw the tracks of their grieving tears drying in the warmth of the dying firelight and felt the reconciliation the two of them had already established.

Deny it as he might try, there was something here he - they - needed, something offered freely, something rooted in harsh words and dark curses and locked cupboards and innocent beetles trying to escape. And as he gently shifted Perrin's lax legs into his lap and settled a sleepy Harry against his side with a soft kiss, Severus began to understand that absolution and healing for them all might be more than just a child's dream.

.:0:. .:0:. .:0:. .:0:.

Finis

.:0:. .:0:. .:0:. .:0:.

A/N: Thank you all, once again, for your kind attention. And my undying gratitude goes to my unsung beta readers, Aseneth, Delphi, and Lydia Lovestruck, for their patience and perseverance. I'm a moody thing at the best of times, a basket case at the worst; they are the most tolerant of friends.


End file.
